


Hurriyah (Freedom)

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 76,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had never thought he would live through the war, let alone do anything else than what the wizarding world was going to place upon him. Then on the wings of a Falcon he finds his chance at freedom, will he take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that Theodore Notte and Luna Lovegood are in different years that Harry and the others. However thanks to the war their years were all jumbled up. Notte was held back for an additional seventh year and Luna proved herself and skipped ahead a year. 
> 
> According to my time line years 1-5 happened just like the books but number Six is different. Most of it is the same except that Voldemort found out they where destroying his horcruxes. Severus managed to track down most. In the end Dumbledore and Voldemort fought on the top of the astronomy tower and Dumbledore lost forfeiting the elder wand to Voldemort. However Harry already had the stone and cloak. 
> 
> After Dumbledore's death, Voldemort went after Harry who was in the Chamber of secrets destroying the final horcrux, Himself. During the middle of the ritual Voldemort shot Harry with a killing curse, effectively destroying the horcrux. Harry then reawakens alive and the incomplete ritual backfires shattering what was left of Voldemort. The elder wand then fell into Harry's hand and a mark branded itself into the center of his chest. The mark of the Deathly Hollows. The items fused into his skin, becoming one with his soul and magic. After this The war is over and the wizarding world continues as normal. 
> 
> Alright I am done talking ENJOY!
> 
> OH: Still no Beta
> 
> Falcon OUT!

The entire class of Seventh year stood in the great hall Headmaster Snape looked down at him a stack of envelopes before him, “As you should all well know. Your magical education does not have to end with these halls. You have all learned and will now graduate from these ancient walls and move on, whether you choose to move onto a University or go straight into an apprenticeship or career that is up to you. Before me are invitations to certain students within your year who have received early acceptance into Universities that have seen your promise and wish for you to join them and further your education. When I call your name please step foreward.”

He cleared his throat and called out, “Hermione Granger, University of Merlin”

Hermione smiled brightly before going up and accepting her later.

“Luna Lovegood, University of Merlin”

“Neville Longbottom, Elemental Crafts University of London.”

“Draco Malfoy, University of Merlin”

“Theodore Notte, Elemental Crafts University of London”

“Blaise Zabini, Sylan Academy of France”

Everyone began whispering and clapping politely for everyone who had received a letter. Everyone had gotten one in the local area. Harry stepped over and congratulated Hermione with a smile. As he was about to speak a loud screech interrupted the soft talking.

Looking up Harry watched a beautiful falcon fly through the window toward Snape. Landing on the podium the falcon screeched loudly hldng out its leg. Severus’s eyes narrowed and he looked at the envelope. You could see the eye roll as he stood once more, “Apparently we have one last University acceptance letter. Harry Potter Black, Kai Academy of Magical Arts, Egypt. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have made it into a very exclusive University.”

The boy who lived walked up slowly and took the light brown envelope from Snape’s hand. Looking down he had never thought about furthering his education after Hogwarts. He didn’t even think he would make it this far. Yet here he was, alive and well, though a bit more messed up than before. No one had escaped scaring during the war. It was coming to live with it that was the difficult part. So far in his life he had been through more than most his age and he bared all the marks that came with it.

Looking at the envelope he opened it slowly and his eyes widened at what was inside. He looked around carefully and saw that Hermione and Luna had already opened their envelopes.

Taking a deep breath he opened his envelope and gasped as a rune circle appeared over the envelope. In the center of the circle was a tall dark haired man with sharp red eyes. He was dressed in a muggle suit and held himself in a very regal pose. The image grinned at him and began to speak in a soft baritone. Everyone in the hall turned to watch.

 

Dear Mr. Potter Black,

We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Kai Academy of Magical Arts. We are an exclusive school that caters to all types of magic and creatures. We believe you would fit well here in the Academy. As a four year program you will be expected to take 8-12 classes per semester. The list of classes are in the envelope.

Please be aware that since we are an Academy that caters to different magical creatures, you will have to be accepting of all of them. You are also responsible for warding your own rooms and protecting yourself within the Academy. As a first year you will not be required to heal yourself. However, as of second year your personal health and healing will also be yours to preserve. As mentioned above we have several different forms of housing at the Academy.

The listings and prices are below. Please be aware that if you purchase a separate dorm that is not given freely you will be required to furnish it on your own. Please respond by May 20th with all classes and dorm room selections. You will be required to appear at the Academy on August 10th if you require testing for classes you have selected. After testing is completed you may begin furnishing and preparing for the semester.

As a final note of warning, I advise you to come to this school fully ready to fight. Although death is not allowed by the rules of the school, there are situations that will allow it. Every creature has their own laws that they follow above the school rules. An insult may cost you your life. Also please be aware that if you fail to graduate within the four year allotted time your life will be sacrifice. If you find during your first year that the school is not a good fit your memory will be removed and you will be sent on your way. 

Now that you have been warned, in you return letter please in close name, species, and career planning. Also include class list, testing list, and rooming arrangements. Money for Rooms is due first day of term and may be paid at any time between acceptance letter and then.

Aberanthia Kai, Headmaster of Kai Academy of Magical Arts

 

Harry stared as the image flickered out and the same rune circle appeared on the envelope, most likely so it could be replayed later if need be. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning he met Hermione’s eyes.

“Harry, you aren’t going to go are you? I’m sure you could get into any University you wanted.” Her voice was held a tone of fear.

Harry gave her a bright smile, “Of course Hermione, Just let me think on it alright”

She nodded and broke away from him to join a now fuming Ron. His jealous streak was truly one of a kind. Harry shook his head and turned back around to come face to face with three Slytherins, Malfoy, Notte, and Zabini.

The Italian looked at him and grinned, “Out of all the Universities to invite you. You never do things half way o you Potter?”

Harry laughed and shook his head, “Honestly, don’t tell Hermione but I think I should go. I don’t know if I can just settle down to a stress free peaceful life”

Draco nodded before speaking up, “No you have that fighting spirit that can’t be dashed. I’m sure you will be fine, Oh Master of Death.”

Harry looked at him his green eyes narrowing, “Who told you that”

Notte raised his hand, “I did, I have the ability to see auras, and yours has the ring of death. It is very rare and well since you have all three Hollows it did not take long to connect the dots.”

Harry nodded, “Well let’s keep that between us, not even Ron and Hermione know.”

The Slytherins nodded before breaking off and a giggling blond pounced on him from the right. Her radish earring showing out against the pale skin. Her sky blue eyes met her and she leaned forward her breath tickling the shell of his ear, “Make sure to have extra guest rooms, two would do. For courting that is.”

She smiled at him before skipping off confusion covering his face for only a moment before a bright blush swept across his cheeks. Of all the things she could have said to them, it had to be that. But it also meant that this Kai Academy was the path he was meant to go. He sighed heavily before leaving the great hall. Walking out of the school his path led him to the base of the now forever still weeping willow. The notch that had been used to calm it was now forever broken inward, freezing the tree in its frozen state.

Looking down at the envelope he pulled out several pieces of paper, one of which was a blank form. The first was a long list of classes. Unfolding it completely he read over it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Class List:

  1. Animagus*
  2. Arithmancy
  3. Astronomy ^
  4. Armed Combat
  5. Blood Magic*
  6. Charm Magic
  7. Dark Magic*
  8. Divination*
  9. Elemental Magic*
  10. Feather Magic*
  11. Grey Magic*
  12. Healing
  13. Herbology (Advanced)
  14. Illusion Magic*
  15. Light Magic*
  16. Lust Magic*
  17. Necromancy*
  18. Parselmagic*
  19. Potions (Advanced)
  20. Runes
  21. Soul Magic*
  22. Spell Crafting
  23. String Magic*
  24. Stone Magic*
  25. Study of Magical Beasts
  26. Summoning
  27. Transfiguration (Advanced)
  28. Unarmed Combat
  29. Wards
  30. Weapon Crafting
  31. Weather magic*
  32. Wordless/Wandless Magic*



 

Any classes marked * will require an Exam from August 10th to the 13th of the course to determine whether you have the potential for this branch of magic. If you do not meet the requirements you will be transferred to another class. If you wish you may also test out of specific classes and gain the appropriate credits for them. This testing is done August 14th to the 15th.

Any classes marked ^ will require a special night based class that is not on the ordinary village, these times will be given to you separately.

In order to graduate and be accepted into an Apprenticeship program you must complete the following:

1st Year Healing

1st Year Unarmed Combat

1st Year Armed Combat

1 year of any Five Elective Courses

3 years of any 3 Elective Courses

Gain 1 or more Animagus Forms

Receive 1 or more Apprenticeship Request Letters

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Grumbling to himself he slowly went over the list again in his head, well he was pretty sure he could test out of Animagus and Wordless/Wandless classes. Both he mastered during the war. He had been forced to by Moody, the sadistic bastard may he rot in heaven. Harry always regretted asking the paranoid man to teach him how to fight. Looking at the rest of the list he looked over the rest of the list and made note. Pulling a muggle pen from his pocket he check marked off; Healing, Unarmed, Armed, Blood Magick, Necromancy, Runes, Soul Magic, Study of Magical Beasts and Creatures, Parselmagic, Wards, and Potions. He wanted to branch himself out more and discover other areas of magic. He also knew this was one of the few places that would offer more of the darker styles of magic.

Maybe he could find a new path at this school, not something having to do with politics, sports, or the auror program. All of which he knew he would be forced into. Opening the last piece of paper his eyes widened at the selection of rooms that where available. Smiling he reviewed it:

Housing Opportunities:

  * Student Dorm: These are the free dorms provided for students who do not wish to pay for separate rooms of their own. You will be required to share one room and bath between you and another student.
  * Single Dorm: This dorm gives a student a room of their own with bathroom attachment. 25G
  * Studious Dorm: This dorm gives a student a room, living area, bathroom, and small study room. 40G
  * Dungeon Dorm: This dorm gives the students a room, living area, bathroom, small study, and potions lab. 70G
  * House Dorm: This dorm supplies students with a Room, Living area, bathroom, two small study, potions labs, kitchenette, and patio or additional room. 100G
  * Mating Dorm: This dorm is for students who have taken a mate, courting, or are looking to court. It has a Room, living area, bathroom, two small studies, potions lab, kitchenette, patio or additional room, along with an additional room for each courting mate. 100G base plus 25G for additional courting room.



Trust Luna to know everything. He sighed before turning to the form. Now it was just to fill in this form. He filled in his fully name and his species was obviously human.  Next he filled in the bubbles for which classes he wanted while in the notes section he wrote down the two classes he wanted to test out of. Finally at the bottom he filled in that he would be taking the Mating Room with two additional courting rooms. He would just have to pay when he goes in for testing. He also had to apparently go furniture shopping and clothes shopping. Hell he might as well just go all out. This was his chance at a new life, and he was going to grasp it by the horns and ride it to freedom.


	2. The Market

Looking around himself Harry grinned brightly. The Egyptian magic community was huge near the school. He couldn’t believe they managed to hide such a large city in the middle of the desert. The entire town was shaped in a large circle surrounding a deep blue pool of fresh water. They had their own oasis. The most extraordinary thing was that the school was even larger than the town. It was set about a ten minutes’ walk to the north and shaped like a giant sphinx. The entrance two large stone door on the chest of the great creature.

Smiling he clutched his bag tightly in his right hand, the weight of it resting on his left shoulder. He had decided to take Luna’s advice and leave everything back in England, locked away in Grimmauld. The only thing he brought was a photo album, a spare pair of clothes, money, his basic school supplies, and the hollows which would never leave his side anyways.

Walking around the town he smiled and waved at many of the passersby who all smiled and waved back. He could immediately tell that almost no one here was human like he was. Many where a different form of were. Occasionally he caught a kitsune or two. But the most extraordinary to see where the elves, vampires, and even Draconians. He had quickly learned that the entire town and school was protected by a specialized barrier so that nocturnal or sun weakened creatures wouldn’t be effected if they were out during the day. It was a fascinating concept, one that he wished England would accept, but first they had to pull their heads out of their asses.

Walking up to a store with clothes in the window he walked in and smiled at the woman behind the counter. She was beautiful with deep tanned skin and bright orange hair cascading down her back. She smiled at him large leaf shaped wings twitching on her back. Fae but sadly he did not know if she was Summer or Winter court. Most likely Summer but looks where always deceiving.

She looked him up and down before smiling, “Wizard right? You here for the Academy?”

Harry nodded, “Yes I am got here a week earlier just to take a look around and get to know the place, culture, and its people.”

She laughed her wings bouncing up and down, “That’s smart of you. Most wizards and witches are stuck up, it’s nice to see such a down to earth human! So what can I do for you today?”

He smiled before shrugging, “Honestly, I need a whole new wardrobe, several training outfits, Armor, and a few formal robes. Mostly casual though.”

She laughed lightly, “Muggle, Wizard, or Makers Choice?”

Harry groaned and rubbed the back of his head, “Honestly, fashion is not my strong point, so have at it. A mix of muggle and wizard though.”

She nodded and jotted down a few notes, “You will definitely benefit from some green, blue, and black in your wardrobe. Maybe even some silver and a little bit of red but not too much. Do you want jeans, leather, silk, or exotic?”

Harry thought a moment, “All?”

A grin split on her face and she nodded jotting down more notes, “Dragon hide boots two sets in guessing along with dragon hide gloves. What about armor, do you know what weapon you’re going to use yet?”

Harry shook his head, “I honestly have no idea”

She sighed and looked at him closely, “Well you’re built for speed not muscle that’s for sure, you know what how about basilisk hide armor, boots, and gloves. Good for flexible movement but can still withstand a lot of damage.”

He nodded “Perfect two sets please.

She nodded and jotted everything down before walking up and holding up a tape measure, “Alright buddy, strip and stand on the podium”

He blushed suddenly but did as she asked. Pulling off the too large t-shirt and jeans standing on the podium in nothing but his boxers. He blushed even more as the girls eyes widened. He knew he was a sight. The war had taken its toll on him. He was thin almost too thin, He had scars crisscrossing his chest and back along with the word freak carved into his stomach. Those plus the dragon claw marks on his shoulder and the smaller marks on his arms and legs he wasn’t much to look at.

She cleared her throat and quickly measured writing down everything she needed, “Alright you can dress again.”

Harry nodded before quickly putting on his clothes. Not wanting to look up at her.

She smiled gently at him before writing everything up and pushing it toward him, “I need your information so I can bill your account, please”

Harry nodded and wrote up the numbers she needed to withdraw the amount and sealed it with magic so it could not be altered past what he just saw.

She smiled, “I will have everything ready in a days’ time or would you like it delivered to the school?”

He frowned, “Actually deliver it to here” he wrote down where he was currently staying for the next few days. “If it changes I will send an owl.”

She nodded and he left quietly walking down a little further way to the weapons shop he had seen on his way to the clothing shop. Walking in he saw a tall draconian with bright blue wings stretched out behind him. He was hammering on a red hot sword. The strikes ringing loudly across the shop. Smiling he stood and waited for the man to look up and spot him. When he did he tossed the weapon into a barrel of water and set the hammer on the anvil. He smiled at him his blue hair tied back in a short tail, “Well now another Academy student I gander”

Harry nodded his face splitting into a smile, “Yes, First year”

The man nodded, “Need your first weapon I take it?”

Harry nodded, “Yes sir, but I am afraid I have no idea what I would be good at it.”

The man gave a long deep laugh, “That’s alright, Take a look around at what I have in stock, pick something up and if it feels right then we will go from there alright?”

Harry nodded before walking over to one of the walls with weapons covering most of its surface. He let his hand drift from handle to handle, each sword just didn’t seem right. The only sword he had ever held was the Sword of Gryffindor and even then the blade had felt heavy and cumbersome. Sighing gently he skipped over all the swords before a glint caught his eye. Turning his eyes winded at the long chain like weapon that was laid out across a deep purple cloth. At each end of the chain was a small scythe that curved into a vicious smile. Reaching out he lifted the chain weapon out holding he small handle of both the scythes. They felt good in his hands. Perfect even. Something clicked in his mind and he let the handles slide from his hands catching the chain and twirling them gently before weaving the blades in an intricate infinity sign. Turning he gave the chain a quick jerk and the handles smacked back into his hands easily.

Smiling he looked up to see the draconian leaning against the counter watching him. His long blue tail lashing behind him as his black eyes glowed with amusement, “I see we found our weapon. Not many choose chain scythes. They are made more for sneak attacking and tripping. Not damage heavy strikes. Anything else catch your eyes?”

Harry shrugged before setting the chain scythe down on the counter next to the shop owner, “Actually would you be willing to fashion a weapon for me? A friend of mine dared me to and I want to humor him.”

The man gave a loud booming laugh before nodding, “If you have the idea, I can fashion it.”

Harry nodded before leaning close to the draconian whispering in his ear lightly. It wasn’t long before the man was laughing loudly nodding, “If you like I can also place runes on it to where it can’t cut the person bound to it”

The teen nodded, “That would be perfect thank you.”

The draconian nodded before ringing him up, “It will take me several hours for a request like that. Can you stop by tomorrow?”

Harry shrugged, “Sure, Let me pay now though for the custom and this little beauties.”

Money exchanged hands and Harry was shown how to attach the weapon to his belt for easy access. They were after all allowed in the town as long as they were not drawn. Leaving the shop Harry looked around wondering what else he had to get done that day. Sighing he decided he was done before heading back to the small inn he was staying at till his testing in four days.

Then he would move into the school dorm and have to unpack. Luckily he discovered that wizards had many fascinating gadgets that made setting up a home much easier. Including devices called Room Cubes. You just purchased the style of room you liked and it came in a small one by one inch cube. Then you set it in the center of the room and it unpacked itself. They came with furniture, appliances, and lab kits.

As he headed back to the Inn he was quickly side tracked by loud angry hissing. Pausing he walked toward the noise to see a large very human man holding a snake tightly trying to milk the venomous reptile. Even Harry could tell he was doing it in a very bad way. He saw several on lookers watching. Several were betting how long it would take before the man was bitten by the snake he was holding, others on how long till the man killed the snake. Walking through the small crowd he pushed past two kitsunes and grabbed the other man’s arm that was holding the vile.

“Release the snake” Harry voice was low and threatening.

The man looked up and the on lookers whispered some more, “who are you to tell me what to do with my things brat”

Harry hissed darkly and the man flinched just enough to loosen his hold on the serpent. It was fast and vicious. The snake lashed out and bit into the fatty skin of the man’s neck. The man cried out and grabbed his throat even as the snake slid over to Harry and up his arm.

The teen tilted his head listening to the gentle thanks of the snake who even now was rubbing its head on Harry’s chin. Harry looked down at the man who was reaching for a clear vile, the anti-venom. Harry reached forward and snatched the bottle and the man looked at him with wide frightened eyes.

“Please please let me have it.” His hands reaching for the vile desperately.

Harry hated men like this. Wizards who thought they were better and tried to dominate those who couldn’t fight back. Harry smashed the vile into the ground, “You make me sick. No worries though you will live. However, can’t guarantee the quality of it.”

Turning Harry walked back toward the ring of on lookers the two Kitsunes he had pushed back earlier where looking at him there honey gold eyes shining with amusement. Harry smiled at them before placing a finger over his lips for them to keep quiet. They had caught on quickly. The bite had been dry. The man would live with no damages other than a loss of product and a bruised ego.

He waited till he was a good bit away from the scene before looking down at the snake trying to pin point its exact species. It looked like a normal cobra, but its scales where a beautiful molten silver. He decided not to push it and simply ask it later once it had recovered. For now though he let the beautiful serpent rest, even if it meant he was its pillow.


	3. A Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I will eventually go back and fix the little error with Theo. I just dont want to at this moment. BUT I DO ACKNOWLEDGE IT!
> 
> ok so there are two AN's at the end please read them. Thanks!
> 
> Emmy

The next morning Harry woke up to the sight of several boxes strewn about his room. He blinked a moment before noticing a note attached to one of the larger boxes. Dragging himself out of the bed his bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. Walking over to the box he lifted the note rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

Mister Black,

                Here are all the articles of clothing we discussed. I took the liberty of including a free walk in closet cube along with two battle manikins for your armor placement. I hope it was not to forward of me. I truly enjoyed working on this project and it was lovely meeting such an open minded mortal. I hope to see you again and get to know you better.

Amelia Summer

Harry shook his head before calmly levitating and moving the boxes into an orderly fashion along the far wall. He still needed to get a trunk, room cubes, and pick up his new weapons. Turning to face the mirror he sighed. He wasn’t much to look at these days. Thin with ribs showing. The words and deep lacerations stood out against his pale skin. Black shaggy hair falling down into his eyes and around his shoulders. He had not gotten a chance to cut it, and honestly he didn’t think he was going to. Easier to manage it seemed.

Pulling out his spare clothes he pulled them on he looked once more in the mirror and nodded before pulling back the longer strands of hair into a small tail at the base of his skull. Attaching his chain scythe to his belt he grabbed his money bag and walked out the door glancing back to see the silver snake curled up in a ball in the sun.  

Walking out into the street he smiled and nodded to another person who was walking indoors. Walking down the streets he came to the weapon smith fairly quickly. Walking in he saw the large draconian bent over a long curved blade, it glinted much like the smile of that muggle demented cat. Harry smiled looking at it watching as the smith wrote on the blade with dark red liquid. Murmuring words under his breath. Harry’s eyes widened as the blade glowed with deep rich magic.

The man grinned and leaned back before looking up his smile widening further, “Ah, if it isn’t the little first year who wanted this beautiful piece.”

Harry laughed before walking forward his hands grasping the long slender metal that was attached to the smiling blade, “It’s beautiful” lifting it he grimaced, “A bit heavy though”

The draconian laughed, “That’s because you haven’t bonded with it yet. This kind of blade is always heavy, it’s a way t test you. But you can still lift it, that means it likes you.”

The green eyed teen frowned, “The way you speak you make it sound alive.”

The draconian nodded, “Close your eyes feel for the magic. You will see. I don’t make just weapons, I make companions, friends.”

Harry sighed and balanced the heavy weapon in his hands the curved blade was as long if not longer than his small frame of 5’4”. Closing his eyes he felt as the pole of the weapon heated in his hands and he frowned. Reaching out to the weapon with his magic a small gasp left his mouth. He felt something thrumming just beneath the surface of the metal. It was cold and it felt like something as laughing at him. No not at him, at the world and life itself. He couldn’t help but grin at the cold entity in his hands. Opening his eyes he let his magic pull back from the weapon, “I don’t understand it had, emotion, thoughts, and energy.”

The draconian nodded, “Weapons and even wands that are forged with magic and cores have the unique ability call Echo Soul.”

“An echo soul?”

“Yes it isn’t a true full soul but an echo of one, It breeds and feeds of the magic and emotions of its wielder. The stronger you become, the stronger your weapon will become. You feel him now but when ‘you bond with him, you will be able to connect on a whole new level.”

“You said wands have the ability as well. Even wizard or witch made ones?”

The draconian shrugged, “They should, but try getting a witch or wizard to actually appreciate their wands.”

Harry nodded and smiled down at the weapon before looking at the draconian, “Thank you for everything, he is perfect.”

The smith nodded and pointed to the runes etched into the curved blade, “These runes are the beginning of the bond between you. You have to complete it yourself. Now to place the weapon in its dormant state you need to come up with a release and binding words for it.”

Harry frowned and looked at the blade, “Mischief managed.” Harry watched as the blade retreated into the metal pole he laughed loudly before calling out, “Let’s Play” the blade slid out once more in all its shining glory.

“Fascinating a multiword release and bind. Most just say release and seal.

The war hero laughed, “He deserved more than that” and silently he knew it was a way to connect to those who were no longer with him. His parents, Sirius, Remus, and The Twins. He missed them dearly and now he had a way to remember them.

Saying good bye to the man he strapped the now normal pole onto his back into the leather harness he had been given with it. He felt good with the weight on his back. The rest of the day was spent searching for everything he would need for the dorm room he was purchasing. When he finally got back to his place Harry sat down next to the still resting snake. Wondering when the poor dear would awaken so he could ask it questions.

Taking of the chain scythe he sat down on his bed with his new weapon in his hands spread across his lap. “Lets Play” The blade slid out shining in the afternoon sun. He looked down at it and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. Taking a deep breath he reached out to the blade with his magic. Much like he did with his wand. He smiled as he was immediately greeted by the laughing cold presence.

Harry frowned and thought over what it was, and how did he bond with it.

The laughter seemed to get louder and colder, “ **Blood** ”

The word reverberated in his skull and his eyes widened as he dropped the cold metal onto the bed. Staring at it he tried to shake the shivers that ran down his spine. His fingers shaking and breath coming in quick sharp gasps, “Mischief Managed” the blade reseeded and Harry whimpered curling his arms around his form.

Leaving the weapon on the bed he walked over to the snake and lifted it gently. Its eyes opened and its head swung lazily to look at Harry its voice soft as it hissed, “ _Little speaker_.”

Harry smiled and walked back over to the bed and sat the snake down on the mattress that wasn’t covered in metal, “ _How are you feeling today_?”

The snake smiled as well as it could, “ _I am doing well little speaker. How long have I slept?”_

The wizard shrugged, “ _Only a day or so. You were tired I did not mind.”_

The snake nodded and curled up in its spot, “ _Thank you for taking me away from that man, I am Emres a silver cobra”_

_“Ah I figured as much. I am guessing you are magical?”_

_“Yes, I have the ability of melding”_

_“Melding?”_

_“Yes I can fuse my form with anything I wish to. Weapons, skin, clothes. It is very beautiful but I can only do it once and then I remain attached.”_

Harry nodded and leaned down kissing the soft silver scales, “ _Fascinating”_

_“I will choose now yes?”_

_“You don’t have to. I can drop you off wherever you wish. You do not have to stay”_

The snake just shrugged and wondered over to the weapon resting only a few feet away. Wrapping itself around the metal pole it hissed, “ _This weapon is strong, I feel another within it. It welcomes me.”_ The snake said nothing else and simply melted into the metal pole a long curling etching of the snake appeared in black along the pole. Harry sat there stunned and slowly picked up the weapon once more. It still felt cold to him but another presence just as strong thrummed beneath his hand.

Sighing he looked down at it, he didn’t know why but the weapon scared him. The cold laughter even though it didn’t laugh at him, it was laughing at life. He remembered when he first touched it, it fascinated him. Now though he wondered if it was the right fit. Closing his eyes he reached out with his magic once more. He felt the warm thrumming presence first, the one that he had saved. Pushing past that he touched the cold entity and shivered.

He brushed against it and gasped as it grabbed his magic and pulled it forward filling the weapon with it. The blade appeared on its own without the call phrase and it caught him in the thigh. Crying out he dropped it and his eyes opened staring, watching as the blood moved up the blade and spread across the runes. He watched as his magic and blood mixed before sinking into the blade. The pole turned a dark green the snake pattern burning silver. The blade was now black with only the sharp edge shining silver. The runes had vanished leaving a silver name etched into the surface.

He ran his hands over it and felt the cold presence brush up against him lovingly. It voice echoing in his head, “ **Blood from the Master awakens and binds, speak my name.** ”

“Death’s Feather, Aundar”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So the idea behind an Echo Soul is basically it isn’t a real soul but it is a ghost of one. Something that acts and feels like a soul but isn’t. Like how artificial flavors taste like the real thing but there is that taste that isn’t in the original. Think of it like that. Also the biggest difference between these types of weapons and a wand is significant. In all honesty wands should have the same echo soul properties but wizards view them as nothing but tools, they never try to connect to the wand and get to know it. Or at least that is what I am going with.
> 
> ANN: Also please note that I have never mentioned Harry using a wand. Nor that he has it with him. You will find out why later.


	4. Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ok so I got a lot of comments about the weapon Harry had made. The weapon is a reaper’s scythe. The pole stands about Six feet high and is made of a thick heavy metal. The blade of the scythe is unique because it has the ability to fold into itself and slide back into the pole. The blade of the scythe when fully extended stretches a full five and half feet. But the thickest part where the base of the blade meets the pole it is only about 8 inches wide. So it thins out gradually. The runes set into the blade is how the metal can fold into itself and hide. The runes also enchant it to where once it is fully bonded with its chosen wielder, it cannot harm its wielder, even if it is the wielder who is trying to cut himself. Also when the snake fused with the weapon it became a secondary protection measure on the scythe. The blade can now drip with poison and when it is picked up by another person the snake will animate itself and bite the thief. I hope that answers all your questions. Also the blade sensed Harry’s unwillingness to complete the bond due to doubt. There for when Harry finally reached out to it completely he latched on and initiated the bond itself. The scythe it very unique and important to the story. You will find out how later.

Harry sighed looking down at the parchment in his hands. His first couple exams were today and he wasn’t sure if he was ready. He had been researching the basics over the past few weeks, before he came here, and he knew the basic theory behind each class he wanted to take. But an entry exam worried him. What were they going to do to him? Was it a test on basic theory? Or was it more complicated than that.

Grumbling he stood and walked over to the box that he had opened a few days earlier. He was still sorting through everything the woman had sent him. So far he was pleased with all she had created. Nothing was to out there and all of it looked good on his small frame. Pulling out a pair of deep green dragons hide pants he pulled them on without hesitation before dressing in a black silk tank top with a silver snake curling up the side. It was a little Slytherin, but for some reason he felt like he needed that sneaky side of himself today. Wrapping the belt around himself he hooked the chain scythes to his hip before pulling on the silver leather harness and halter he wore to keep his primary weapon on his back. (The harness is a secondary belt around his waist with an attached belt going from his left hip to his right shoulder. The scythe rests in to snap straps on the back of the halter to keep it in place).

The next thing was his wrist harness for the Elder Wand, The ring already on his finger, the cloak hooked onto his shoulders and draping down his back like an inky shade. The cloak had changed when the Hallows had been brought together. Now it looked like something a Reaper would wear. Thick and heavy with a large drooping hood that easily covered his entire face but his lips down, the bright side was unless he wanted to be invisible it was simply a large billowing black cloak. Deeming himself ready he slid on the black dragon hide boots and walked out the door locking it with several charms.

The walk to the school was a familiar one. He had already walked there several times and taken a few tours to familiarize himself with it. Stopping at the large back doors he raised his right hand, “Hurriyah”. As the word fell from his lips the doors swung open without a sound and he breezed past them into the golden entrance hall. The walls lined with blue flamed torches. Already there were several other students gathered in the same spot and Harry looked at each of them. The two kitsunes he had seen earlier where there, along with a small group of vampires, a veela, two weres of some kind, and the most beautiful man Harry has ever seen.

Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes drag themselves over the tall elven frame the coal black skin and startling blue green hair where a beautiful contrast to one another even as they turned to pin him with a pair of blazing red eyes. Green met red and something inside Harry shifted and clicked in place even as the crimson eyes widened minutely and quickly turned away.

The boy wonder had too force himself to turn away just as a tall deeply tanned woman stepped up the large marble stairs that led down into the school. On her head rested deep black curls that swayed as she walked. He bright yellow eyes looked at each student present, studying carefully. It wasn’t long before she set her hand on her silk covered hip, “Each of you here today is hoping to join one or more of the elite classes. Ones of which are strictly forbidden by those who do not have the talent, knowledge, or discipline enough to learn.”

Her eyes fell on Harry lips twisting with disdain like she had smelled something foul, “Most of you will fail.” She then looked to the man Harry had been staring at earlier, “A select few will have the ability.”

Her heels clicked against the marble floors as she walked in-between them, calling all attention to the way her voluptuous curves bounced as she moved, “Today We will be heading to the testing chambers where there will be 20 orbs on pedestals. Each will be labeled with the class they test for when your name is called you will approach the first one you wish to be tested in and place your hands upon the orb. The brighter the orb shines the higher you will score. Then you will proceed down the line of the classes you wish to be in. The ones that don’t shine or do not shine bright enough will be striked from your curriculum and you will be forced to take another class.”

She stopped abruptly and leveled a glare on Harry, “You may never retest. They are final”

She turned and walked back to the stairs, “Follow me and don’t fall behind”

They each walked behind her, Harry deciding to fall into the back of the line. He apparently wasn’t as welcomed by this woman. It was to be expected from what he gathered most of the humans who went to this school either died, or made a lot of enemies and bad impressions. No one seemed to have a good thing to say about them. Here he was the minority, the freak that didn’t belong. Just as well he didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere anymore.

It wasn’t till he felt a hand on his shoulder did he look up to see the male he had been staring at earlier. Blushing brightly he quickly ducked his head, “Can I help you?” he kept his voice soft so as not to draw to much attention.

The man grinned showing sharp white teeth, “I couldn’t help but notice you were back here alone, and as I to find myself without a companion present, I thought perhaps you wouldn’t mind me walking by you”

Harry looked up meeting the red eyes, “I don’t control you, do as you please”

The grin split wider and a long obsidian arm draped itself over Harry’s shoulder settling in a surprisingly comfortable weight. Harry blushed and looked at the bare arm when he noticed that it wasn’t skin. Hesitantly Harry reached up and touched the wrist that rested on his shoulder, it felt like small scales. Turning he looked into the red eyes again watching as the smile split across his face, “You may ask” the man’s voice gentle and encouraging.

Harry scratched the back of his head, biting the bottom of his lip in nervousness, “I don’t want to be rude.”

“It is not rude when I give you permission to ask it.” The man reasoned.

He nodded, “Alright then if I may ask, what exactly are you.”

The man gave a deep throated laugh, “I am a Merrow.”

Harry’s eyes widened, he had read about Merrows. They were a rare breed of underwater elf that had in the past mixed blood with sea serpents. Changing them into scaled elves that could live above and below the water. They were rare and often only found in the deepest parts of the seas. Finding one here was truly astonishing.

Harry smiled, “Fascinating, I never thought I would meet one here”

The man shrugged, “I got bored with life at sea decided to further my education and get out for a while. I can already tell that it will be well worth the risk.”

The two were forced to stop talking as they came across a set of large black doors. The woman threw them open the hard wood banging on the walls of the room. As they walked in torches lit themselves along the walls to reveal the black and gold pedestals each with a golden plaque and clear orb resting on deep red pillows.

The woman walked to a raised platform where a comfortable chair sat waiting. She took a seat and pulled out several files from a hidden drawer of the table beside the chair. Pulling a quill from his bosom she called out the first name, “Caleel Branwen.”

One of the weres stepped forward and Harry watched closely as he approached the Lunar Magic Orb. It glowed brightly before he went to the next and each every orb he wished for. Out of the seven he tested for only two shined. The male were hung his head and the other were, female patted him on the back before stepping up next at the call of her name, “Diana Branwen”.

She tested four five and only got one. Name after name was called before finally his name rang out, “Harry Potter”

She glared at him before reading out, “It says here you wish to take Blood Magic, Parselmagic, Necromancy, and Soul Magic. Humor me and place your hand on the first one you would like to fail at” her snarky remark seemed to cause a few of the first year creatures to snicker, all except three.

Harry sighed before walking over to the Blood magic sphere. Placing his hand on it the orb gave a strong steady glow, though not as strong as the vampires had tested at.

The woman frowned, “Well it seems you are interesting another Mr. Potter”

The next one was soul magic it to give a strong steady shine, brighter than the blood magic. You could hear a soft growl coming from the teacher as Harry walked over to the parselmagic orb and laid his hand upon it. It did not shine. Frowning he stared at it not moving his hand. It was meant to shine, wasn’t it? He was a parselmouth that should have made him eligible.

“Move to the next human, you have failed the parselmagic test.”

Harry leveled the woman with a glare before walking over to the necromancy orb. He was hesitant as he reached out his hand to touch it. Taking a deep long breath he closed his eyes and touched the orb. Not even seeing as the orb lit up brighter than any test he had done. The glow filled the room and the orb warmed against his hand. Lifting his palm he opened his eyes and turned to find the entire group staring at him. Several of the vampires looked like they had bitten their tongues while the teacher seemed to be seething quietly.

Harry smiled and rejoined his one friend.

The woman growled before calling out the last name, “Rhylarn Zaughym”

The merrow standing next to him stepped forward walking straight to the parselmagic sphere it lit up beautifully along with the Elemental Orb, Soul Orb, Grey Magic Orb, and the Lust Magic Orb.

This year was going to be interesting indeed.


	5. A Dorm Room

Chapter 5

 

Harry groaned as he relaxed against the wall it was day two of all the testing and after a lot of magi display he had finally placed out of animagus and wandless/wordless class. The animagus had been easy after all he already had two forms, but the wordless and wandless test had just about killed him. The instructor tested everything from his range of knowledge to his speed and endurance levels. It was worse than Moody’s training schedule.

Now the group of first years where gathered in a circular hall in the center was a long table with folders laid out. On each folder was an image. They had a ten minute break before they had to retrieve their individual folder. It was room assignment and class schedules. He hung his head trying to catch his breath when a presence sat down next to him, looking up Harry smiled at the merrow who gave him a pat on the shoulder. The bastard had tested out like he did and yet he looked fine. Didn’t even break a sweat. Sometimes he hated being human.

Harry looked at him, “How are you not tired he was brutal”

The man laughed, “You are still very young even by human standards, he was testing you. Seeing if you had what it takes to go to this school.”

“In other words he was setting an example of what I am to expect here?”

“Precisely. You are human there for you are the bottom of the food and power chain. Or most would believe. Everyone will be watching you or trying to kill you. I would make allies quickly. Though I believe the Kitsune Twins and I are already allying with you.”

Harry grumbled, “I don’t really see why I need Allies. This is a school not a war”

The merrow gave him a sharky grin, “When will you learn little human that everything is a war, it only depends on the size of it.”

The human shrugged before leaning his head back against the wall eyes closing, “Well then lets hope I survive this one to.”

A click of heels alerted them that their break was over and Harry groaned again putting a hand on his face. Looking at the woman who hated him since sight he watched as she stopped and sniffed the air before turning at him and sneering, “Well I see the mortal is still here. The stench is undeniable.”

Harry growled darkly and opened his mouth to retort he was sick of this bitch. But he didn’t get a chance when two voice called out from his right, “Come on now teach, he doesn’t smell that bad.”

“Ya I think for a mortal his scent is delicious.”

Looking up at the standing pair of kitsunes he groaned, “You two”

They looked down and grinned at him as the merrow chuckled and whispered, “I don’t know how you got their attention but you did”

The woman growled, “Shut up and everyone grab your folders. I will be escorting you around the school and showing you to your assigned dorm.”

Harry stood and walked over to the table lifting his folder. It was thick and heavy. How did he already have such a large folder? Opening it he looked over the first sheet noticing it was an informational sheet, on him.

 

Name: Harry James Potter Black

Age: 18

Race: Human Unknown

Hieght: 5’3”

Weight: 125llb.

Titles: Lord of House Black, Lord of House Potter, Lord of House Gryffindor, Lord of House Slytherin.

Animal Forms: Magical: Basilisk, Muggle: Screech Owl

Magical Core: Fully Matured

Status: Unmated, currently seeking.

Room Assignment: T 3 R 1

Class Schedule is as followed,

 

Monday:

            Healing Theory 8am – 10am

            Healing Practical 10am – 12pm

            Lunch 12pm-1pm

            Blood Magic Theory 1pm - 3pm

            Blood Magic Practical 3pm – 5pm

            Study Period 5pm – 7pm

Tuesday:

            Armed Practical 8am – 10am

            Advanced Potions 1015am – 12pm

            Lunch 12pm – 1pm

            Spell Crafting Theory 1pm – 3pm

            Spell Crafting Practical 3pm – 5pm

            Study Period 5pm – 7pm

Wednesday:

            Unarmed Practical 8am – 10am

            Runes 1015am – 12pm

            Lunch 12pm – 1pm

            Study of Magical Beasts and Creatures 1pm – 3pm

            Study Period 3pm – 7pm

Thursday:

            Armed Practical 8am – 10am

            Advanced Potions 1015am – 12pm

            Lunch 12pm – 1pm

            Study of Magical Beasts and Creatures 1pm – 3pm

            Study Period 3pm – 7pm

Friday:

            Unarmed Practical 8am – 10am

            Runes 1015am – 12pm

            Lunch 12pm – 1pm

            Warding Theory 1pm – 3pm

            Warding Practical 3pm – 5pm

            Study Period 5pm – 7pm

Saturday:

            Study Period 8am – 12pm

            Lunch 12pm – 1pm

            Soul Magic Theory 1pm – 3pm

            Soul Magic Practical 3pm – 5pm

            Study Period 5pm – 7pm

            Necromancy Arts Theory 7pm – 9pm

            Necromancy Arts Practical 9pm – 12am

Sunday: Free Day / Market Days

 

He was interrupted with a sharp clearing of the throat. Looking up he smiled, “Yes Proffesor?”

She sneered, “I said we shall begin with you, what is your room assignment.”

Harry blinked, “T3 R1”

A small gasp was heard behind him and he saw Rhylarn’s eyes where wide and staring at him, “What?”

He smiled, “Your room is located on a family floor. You must be mated or currently seeking.”

Harry shrugged, “Currently seeking”

The merrow grinned once more, “Good to know”

 

The group followed the woman as they winded down several staircases. Harry was amused to find out that the school was actually entirely underground. The only thing on ground level was the armed and unarmed training rooms. They winded down until they came to a large golden door. Swinging it open harry noted the small T3 in the corner and smiled. They continued walking down the hall till they reached a seemingly normal wooden door with R1 written in gold. Harry nodded his thanks before pulling out the small key that came with the file. Slotting the key into place he let the door swing open and turned to the Professor only to see she was already walking down the hall. Giving a wave of good bye towards his three friends he closed the door behind him and walked into the dimly lit room.

The entire room was barren save for doors and a small hall that led into another area. Casting a small wordless lumos he looked around to see even the walls and stone floor where bare. They weren’t kidding when they said that the rooms would be empty. Grumbling he pulled out the activation portkey and placed it in the center of the large empty circular room. “Transport”

Wordlessly he watched as his things from the hotel room he had been using appeared before him on the floor. Handy little transport portkey. Lifting his hand he removed a black bag from the new pile and opened it spilling small colorful cubes onto the stone floor. Picking up a green one he looked around before pressing the small rune on the top and placing it in the center of the room. It unfolding and took shape of a deep plush green carpet, fireplace in the back corner and a low sitting table with large cushions for chairs. He wasn’t sure why but he liked the idea of sitting on a giant pillow on the floor. Especially when the pillows had heating charms on them. He then went room to room setting the cubes in their proper places leaving the two courting rooms alone. He wasn’t’ sure why but he knew he shouldn’t touch them.

After setting up each room with the basic furniture and appliances, he went through each room and sorted out putting away the smaller stuff. Dishes, food, and other things in the kitchen. Then setting up his new closet, clothes, and armor (on the manikins). He had already decided he was going to just hang here until the opening ceremony. Practice the basic hand to hand he knew every day and maybe practice with Aundar some. The weapon was only too happy to comply and he had set up and extra room as a makeshift dojo. The hardest room to set up was the Sacred Room. Purifying a space for blood, soul, and death magic was a tough task.

Falling back onto his bed he smiled and tucked his arms under his head and closed his eyes. He didn’t even know if he was ready to start looking for a mate, but Luna was never wrong, and it would figure his mates wouldn’t be human. After all because of who he was, he would never have anything that simple. Death wouldn’t let him have something that simple.

Closing his eyes he let himself drift off for several long minutes before pulling himself up off the bed with a large sigh. He still had to ward this place. Returning to the main room he sat down and crossed his legs. He wasn’t sure which wards he should do so he was going to use the ones he knew. Along with several alarm spells and a few friendly spies he had purchased from the market place. He slowly let his magic swell within him till he felt it pulse and pull along his flesh. His eyes snapped open the green of his eyes glowing with power as he directed his magic into what few wards he knew. They would keep most vampires and weres out, but demons, draconians, or many others were still fair game to get in. He truly wished he had paid more attention to Hermione when she went on her rants during the war. Oh well, lesson learned there.

Pulling his magic back into his core till all he felt was the thrum of the wards around his new rooms. Smiling he stood before casting several alarm spells along the doors. Now for his final defense. Reaching into an untouched box he smiled as several serpents hissed from within. They were all different kinds, ranging from small poisonous vipers to even one large constrictor. He had purchased them in the bazaar and they already knew there tasks. It was why he had real trees and high purchases installed.  They were his final line of defense. Letting them slither around to get a feel for the place and himself he walked into the now fully stocked muggle styled kitchen and began to make a small meal for himself. He was famished after all the magic, packing, and testing he had gone through today. He earned himself a break and he was going to take it.


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ok I am curious how everyone is commenting on everything BUT the fact that his transcript said Human, Unknown. Oh well.
> 
> READ AND REVIEW THANKIES!!!

Chapter Six

 

Harry’s eyes snapped open to a sharp knocking on his dorm room door. Standing he yawned and stretched, “Coming” Scratching his bare scarred chest he walked out of his bedroom and to his front door. Whoever was knocking was doing so very loudly and it was pissing him off. Forgetting he was in nothing but a pair of silk pajama pants he pulled the door open rubbing his left eye of sleep.

“Can I help you?”

He looked up to find the twin kitsunes standing at the door with Rhylarn. Three sets of eyes roamed his form. Two with matching grins the other with a dark look in his eyes. Harry snapped his finger calling all three pairs of eyes to look back up at him, well down at him into his eyes, “Can I help you three?”

The slightly taller twin smiled brightly, “We came to see how you were settling in!”

Harry raised a single eyebrow before sighing, “Come in. You can sit in the living room, while I dress”

He let the three in before shutting and rewarding the door with a wave of his hand. He watched as the three took seats on the large cushions and Harry waved his hand so that a kettle of water would warm up on the stove. Then nodding to them he slipped into his room rummaging in his walk in closet. Pulling on a pair of green dragon hide pants and a deep blue tank top he groaned, walking back out into the living room not bothering with shoes or his weapon holsters. Though he did drag Aundar with him using it to lean against in its sealed form as he set the now hot tea kettle on a tray. Opening it he dropped the tea leaves in letting them simmer and soak into the water while he got glasses and cut up some cucumbers, melons and strawberries.  Throwing all the fruit and veggies into the bowl with some baby carrots he set it on the tray with the cups and saucers before lifting the whole thing and carrying it into the living room.

He was always hospitable, even if it was 6 in the morning. Setting the tray on the table he took an unclaimed pillow setting Aundar on the floor at his hip. Pouring everyone a cup of tea he served it out silently. Before placing the bowl of fruit in the middle, “Please help yourself.” He smiled at them as he took a few pieces of fruit for himself. “It isn’t much, I haven’t had a chance to do a proper shopping trip for food.”

The twins grabbed their cups of tea and passed on the fruit while the merrow grinned and dug in with a surprising ferocity.

Harry took a few long sips of his tea before sighing, he felt a lot more awake now, “So not to sound rude or anything but, “he turned to look at the twins, “What are your names. You two have attached yourselves to me and yet I do not know them”

The twin who wasn’t drinking tea smiled, “I am Jasper this is my brother Jet.”

Harry blinked, “As in the stones?”

The second twin, Jet, nodded, “Ya we have three sisters as well, Amber, Opal, and Peridot.”

The war hero gave a soft chuckle, “Well that is interesting. If you don’t mind asking, I know you two are Kitsunes, but are you a specific element, or just spirit kitsunes?”

Jasper grinned, “We are Earth based Kitsunes. So we manipulate the earth. Sadly it does not include plant life, that’s for our spirit kitsune brothers.”

Harry nodded, “I’m glad you are not offended that I asked.”

Jet shrugged, “Your human, you don’t have the nose to tell our types apart, it is expected but not unwelcome.”

Rhylarn finally spoke up, “At least he is trying, and most humans would think it beneath them”

A round of nods and Harry shrugged before a soft hiss came from above them, _“Master, have you brought friends?”_

Harry looked up and smiled at the long cobra that was stretched out along on of the perches he had placed around the room and ceiling, “ _Teza I am surprised you are awake, your shift is normally later in the day.”_

_“I heard you speaking Master do they bother you, shall I kill them”_

Harry blushed and raised his hand, “ _No Teza they are not bothering me. And how many times must I tell you to call me Harry?”_

_“At least a few more times master”_

_“Go back to sleep Teza”_

Harry looked away from the snake to turn back to three wide eyed looks, “What? I thought you knew I was a parseltongue.”

The twins nodded before Jet spoke up, “It is just amazing to see a human speak it with such ease”

Rhylarn frowned, “I don’t understand if you speak the language why did the orb not shine for you?”

Harry shrugged, “I was wondering the same thing. Perhaps I should speak to the Parseltongue teacher? See if he knows?”

The merrow nodded, “I know where his office is we can go there after breakfast. Classes don’t start for another two days.”

Jasper spoke up suddenly, “I heard about him, heard he was a recluse. Working here for over 70 years and no one knows what he looks like.”

Rhylarn snorted, “Then how does he teach?”

Jet smiled, “Rumor is he covers himself from head to toe in fabric so no one can see him.”

Harry shook his head, “You two are insane”

“Thank you!” they both stated at once.

Harry rolled his eyes before finishing off his plate of fruit and standing, giving one last stretch. “Alright let me finish dressing.”

Walking to the entrance of his room he grabbed his knee high dragon scale boots and pulled them on. Before ducking in and grabbing his chest harness for Aundar. Strapping it into place he put on his arm wand holster with the elder wand as well as the ring and cloak. Stepping back out he picked up Aundar felling the dark entity pulse within it he smiled and brushed his lips against the cold steel of the pole. Deciding to use it as a walking stick he jerked his head and the three stood and followed him out. He shut his door before lifting his hand letting the wards slide into place.

He turned to look at Rhylarn, “So which way?”

The twins leaned against the merrow theirs ears twitching with anticipation. The merrow shrugged them off before turning and leading the way out of the family halls and up two flights of stairs before turning down several halls. This place was like a maze, he was so glad he had taken a few days to just walk around and get to know he place. It wasn’t long before they were in front of a simple wooden door. Harry looked at them to see they were looking at him.

Sighing he turned toward the door and gave a gentle but firm knock. The response was automatic.

“Who knocks?” the voice was deep and smooth, and Harry bit on his bottom lip nervously.

“Um Harry, I wanted to speak with you about my Orb results.”

A few shuffling noises later and the voice called out again, “Enter but do so alone, leave your friends in the hall” Harry could tell the word friend was stressed.

He nodded to them before opening the door and slipping inside the room. It was completely dark save for a few small candles on a rich mahogany desk. He could see the outline of a folder on the desk and a gloved pair of hands holding them.

“Sit Mr. Black, or do you prefer Potter?”

Harry walked to a lone seat and sat down peering into the darkness that he knew the professor sat in, “Either is fine sir”

There was no answer but the hands shuffled through the papers Harry could only assume was a copy of his school file.”

“Well Mr. Black it says here that you failed the Orb test for my classes. I see no reason as to why you should question the result. The Orbs are not known to lie about potential.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but a single finger lifted and the man continued to speak, “However, as you did seek me out about it, I can only assume you believe there is a reason it is wrong. If this is the case, I am willing to hear you out. However if you are simply wasting my time to simply complain that you should be allowed in simply because you are a wizard I will kill you, student or no.”

The war hero remained silent looking at the gloved hand before frowning. For some reason Harry could tell the man in front of him was old. Much older than anyone he had come across. He felt it in the air, it intrigued him. He felt much like he had when he was facing the basilisk.

“Well Mr. Black are you going to speak or are you wasting my time”

Harry blinked and gave a soft smile, “Sorry Professor, I got distracted.”

“By what if I may ask?”

Harry fiddling with the edge of his cloak, “If you don’t mind me saying so Professor, you just feel off to me.”

He heard a soft rustle and the outline of a hood appeared in the candle light, “Off? Mr. Black”

He nodded, “I’m not trying to offend you sir. It’s just you feel, for the lack of a better word, Old. Not in a bad way, it just caught me off guard, I have not come across many beings with such extended lives. You feel different to me.”

The hood tilted just slightly Harry could hear the curiosity in his voice, “No it is not an offence. Tell me what else do you sense, little human”

Harry frowned at the question before closing his eyes carefully feeling out around him, “You feel similar to a basilisk, like a deadly ancient being. One who has seen much and dealt much. You have seem time move forward and crumble about you.”

He was broken from his thinking by a deep rumbling laugh, “Oh you are a fascinating human, and I am interested on how you can sense what you can. I must say you have me intrigued. Now back onto the subject, why do you wish to speak with me about parselmagic classes”

Harry smiled, “What makes one qualified to do parselmagic?”

The figure leaned back his hood leaving the soft glowing circle of candles. “The ability to speak, read, and write parseltongue is most of it. However you also have to have the ability to cast spells wandlessly.”

Harry nodded, “Then I think I know why I did not place now”

“Oh, please enlighten me”

Harry sighed, “I do not know if I have the ability to read or write in parseltongue”

“But you can speak and hear it?”

“Yes sir”

The figure hummed to himself before harry heard a bit of shuffling and a book levitated toward him. Harry took it and looked down at it in the dim light. It was a plain simple green book with no title.

“Open read to me the first paragraph of the introduction”

Harry nodded before opening the book. He stared at the strange squiggled lines and blinked for a few moments. He frowned before squinting at them and concentrating. His eyes widened as legible words slowly shifted from the squiggles, “Entry one, the world is filled with such strange magics I had never believed possible. Through this volume I will explore the world of ancient magics known and taught by the people of the Saharan tribes.” Harry hissed in pain and pinched the bridge of his nose. It hurt to read the words.

“That’s enough don’t strain yourself, you have proven something at least. Alright I’m afraid I can’t let you into my classes however you do have the potential to eventually learn parselmagic. You just need to learn more of the basics.”

Harry looked up a dull ache blossoming in his temples, “Sir”

The man sighed and wrote a few things down in his file, “You will meet me here in my office every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 6pm sharp. We will begin your private tutorage. You will not require books, I will provide them for you. I expect you to bring pen and paper ever session and when in my presence you will speak in parseltongue at all times.”

Harry smiled brightly before standing and giving a bow, “ _Thank you professor”_

Harry could feel the man’s smile even from this distance, _“Dismissed Mr. Black”_

The teen darted out of the room after setting the book down gently on the chair. Walking out of the room he smiled at the two giving them a thumbs up, “I found out my problem, so it will be fixed eventually. I’m not ready to join the classes but perhaps in time I might be.”

A few words of encouragement later and Harry spent the rest of his last two days getting to know the three people who now joined him every day for breakfast.

Soon it was first day of classes and Harry gave a long deep sigh. Looking himself up and down in the full length mirror. He was as ready as he would ever be. Grabbing his back pack he took a deep breath and headed for his first class.

 


	7. Djinns and First Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so I got a lot of comments on how no one knew the twins were male or even really what they look like. So this chapter I am going to try to give good detailed descriptions of everyone Harry runs across. Keep in mind that I am not good with description so we shall see how this goes. 
> 
> On another note, I really need a fan fiction secretary. I have so lost control of everything in my files, and what I have printed and I want to throw everything against the wall. I don’t know what I have sent to a beta and what has been sent back to be posted. I've tried listing but I'm so looooost. I need help I'm drowning, DROWNING!!!! *takes long deep breaths and swallows anxiety pills* ok ok I got this. Anyways on with the chapter.
> 
> Also I had someone ask if this was another one of those Yaoi, harry is a submissive creature inheritance who gets banged by half the school. To answer that really rude question, yes this is a Yaoi, No Harry is not going to be a submissive creature thing, will he be the bottom in some way, most likely but he might top as well, and no he is not going to get banged by half the school. I have three specific characters in mind and no it’s not the twins, sorry guys. To answer other questions:
> 
> Question and Answer Time:
> 
> Seizansha asks: okay, so why 'Unknown'? You’d think a school that caters to non-humans would be able to figure out what Harry is... it's the whole 'Master of Death' thing, isn't it?  
> Answer: The unknown comes into play a little later and yes it has something to do with his Master of Death title. He registers as human but he also registers as an ‘other’ he does not have a specific racial status.  
>    
> Evee87 asks: will Harry receive a magical heritage? Can he be a magical creature and also the master over death? Can't wait to know his mates... and about the damage he suffered in the war, would a magical heritage heal him?  
> Answer: Yes he will receive a strange magical inheritance however it is not creature based. It will pull from his MOD title and his connection to the Black family. Unfortunately no it will not heal him, and why it won’t will be explained later.  
>    
> Seriusyayoni asks: Is there anything to be done about the skin/bones look n scars.  
> Answer: It is the same as the question above, Harry will in a way heal but overall no, this is how he look you will know more later.  
>    
> Oden1234 asks: IS this going to turn into a male on male story? Nothing against you or anything, it’s just a personal preference of mine that I don't read Slash stories.  
> Answer: yes, this is a slash story. Sorry to disappoint. If it makes you feel better I can warn about the umm fruity bits so you can still enjoy the main overall story.  
>    
> Kachle asks: Is the merrow one for the courting rooms?  
> Answer: So as to not spoil future chapters, I plead the fifth.  
>    
> Cashmed12 asks: Exactly how many people are dead so far? You vaguely mention the twins.  
> Answer: Well if you want a list… Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Weasley Twins, Percy, Arthur Weasley, Moody, Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid, Hedwig, Crabbe, Goyle, Cedric, Pomfrey, Voldemort. And that’s all I cared about that are still somewhat pertinent to the tale. Teddy is alive and kicking, he will come into the picture later actually. He is living with Andromeda. Harry will have contact with people from Hogwarts it will be sporadic and random, they are all getting on with their lives, it’s tough to keep in contact when life gets away from you. I should know I have moved more times that I can count, sometimes you just…forget.  
>    
> Onto the Chapter!  
> Emmy

Chapter Seven

 

Harry stepped out into the hall his black slacks and red shirt clung to his form beneath the harness and cloak. Already he could see this day shaping out to be interesting. Taking a deep long breath he fingered the tip of the elder wand that rested against his palm. The wand was longer than his old holly wand, it took a long time to get used to the added length and weight. Tapping the tip of his finger against it he headed down the hall toward the steps leading up to the classroom levels.

This morning he had Healing Classes and Blood Magics, then his private tutoring with the Parselmagic professor. Grunting to himself he adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder and turned opening the door to the cafeteria area they were provided for meals. He still hadn't had a chance to cook, he was hoping to before heading to his tutoring session.

Pausing he looked around the room and noticed how much different from Hogwarts it really was. A long stretch of tables was set along the wall with the door, food was arranged on it in specifications for locations and species specific sections. It was rather fascinating to witness. Then around the room where tables arranged with 4-10 chairs at each table. There was no Head Table for teachers, nor was their specific tables for certain groups. It was rather freeing yet terrifying, where the hell was he going to sit?

Walking over to the buffet he picks up a plate and walks calmly along it. Occasionally grabbing some food here and there. A waffle with butter, couple pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs and whole baby tomatoes and sliced cucumber. Stepping away he slammed into a rock hard surface almost sending him to the ground if it hadn't been for the iron grip that caught his arm and steadied him.

"Careful their newbie, use your eyes"

Harry looked up to see a tall well-built man with deep brown skin and welcoming purple eyes. His head was completely shaven and appeared oiled. The man cracked a grin and Harry caught the elongated canines. Blinking Harry ducked his head, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

The man gave a deep chuckle, "The would be apparent little gem"

The wizard scowled up at him, "I'm not little, and you’re just too tall"

Another guffawing laugh broke out of the man’s laugh and Harry watched as the strange orange and red symbols etched on the side of the man's face lit up as he did so, "Oh you got guts I give you that, So what is your name Little Gem"

Harry rolled his eyes and supported his tray with one hand, "Harry, and you Mr. Tall"

The man grinned, and extended a lightly scared hand, "Justin, Your accent is fascinating"

He shrugged and began to walk around the man ignoring the intended handshake, the guy was rude, "Well I am from England, you don't exactly sound native yourself by the way"

Justin fell into step behind him grinning, "American born and raised."

Harry nodded and smiled as he spotted an empty table, sliding into a seat he was surprised when the American joined him with his own tray of what looked to be pizza with pineapple. Harry took a bite of a cucumber, "Don't you have friend's you can sit with?"

He shrugged, "I thought I was"

"You are incredibly rude you know that?"

He looked at him, "And you ignored a perfectly good handshake, what does that say about you?"

Harry sighed and just went back to his meal, till he heard his name. Looking up he smiled as he saw the twins and Rhylarn walk up, "Well I see you three are finally awake"

Jet shrugged and sat down his and his brother's plates where heaped with fruits. While Rhylarn was covered in a strange rice roll wrapped in a dark green wrap.

Harry smiled before gesturing to his newest acquaintance, "Guys this is Justin," then he gestured to the twins, "They are Jet and Jasper. Then the lovely sea green haired gentleman is Rhylarn"

Jasper whistled as he looked Justin up and down, "You found a Djinn and got him to talk to you?"

"Wonderworker!" Jet sing songed out.

Harry frowned and threw a tomatoes at the twins, "I don't even know what a Djinn is so I don't know why you’re so impressed, He seems to be perfectly fine if not somewhat rude."

Justin stared at Harry strangely but it was Rhylarn who spoke up, "Harry you really should have read up on common magical beings before coming here. Djinn are powerful genie type demons who use magic to grant people dreams and wishes. They look mostly human but every Djinn has a clan mark along the right side of their face. Justin I hope you don't mind me saying this, If you look at Justin his is a mix of reds and oranges, this specifies that he is of the Fire Clans, each clan of Djinn is based on an element type. Fire clan tend to be brash and harsh spoken, Water are calmer but tricky, Earth are the sanest and least likely to screw you over, while Air, well we don't talk about Air clan Djinn, they would sooner cut your head off then look at you"

Harry blinked, "and with that I have found a new respect for Djinn, jeeze that must suck, being sought out to grant wishes, then again people are stupid and don't realize that everything comes with a price." He smiled and munched down on his bacon.

Justin was still giving him a firm stare down, turning he met the purple eyes, "Why are you staring? I'm not exactly much to look at"

Jet snorted, "Don't sell yourself out so low man, ya sure you’re a bit skinny but you have a killer ass, I should know"

The wizard threw another tomato at him, "Pervert Kitsune! Stare at someone else’s ass, mine is off limits to you. I don't do twins, highly confusing and can only get you in trouble."  He shivered, "I should know, I have dated identical twins before."

 

Finally the Djinn looked away remaining silent.

Harry sighed before pausing and staring at Rhylarn, "Ok I have to ask, what are you eating?"

The man looked up a piece of the said food half way to his mouth, "Sushi. Its fish, cucumber, avocado, rice, and seaweed."

The wizard frowned, "Sushi? Is it any good?"

Rhylarn sighed and held out the piece he was about to eat, it was clutched gently between a set of ivory chopsticks, "Try it"

Harry leaned forward and grabbed it between his teeth before chewing on it slowly, his eyes widened slightly, "Hey that is good." He made a soft humming noise his foot tapping lightly.

Justin rolled his eyes, "if he thinks sushi is good you should let him try eggrolls or dumplings. He might get addicted to Asian cuisine."

The wizard shrugged, "Wizarding England isn't exactly known for their branched out cultural acceptance."

Finishing up his meal he stood and collected his plate, “Alright I am going to go ahead and head to my first class, I will catch you four later.”

Justin frowned, “What classes do you have today?”

Harry winced, “Healing and Blood magic, then private tutoring”

This time Jasper spoke up, “You’re already in tutoring?”

“No, not for actual classes, I am learning how to read and write parseltongue. I never learned, it’s why I didn’t qualify for the parselmagic class.”

Rhylarn smiled, “Interesting well have fun.”

Harry nodded and waved them off before walking over to a bin to put his plate in before heading out the doors and toward the clinic area where the class was held. Walking in he noticed there were no desks or chairs just rows of beds with white curtains around them that could be opened and closed.

“Oh my you’re here a bit early”

Harry turned and came face to face with a tall beautiful blonde. She was tall with long curled locks and pouty lips. Her curvy form looked about to pop out of the white jacket and slacks she was wearing.

Harry smiled, “Sorry I wanted to speak with you first before class”

She smiled softly and nodded, as she walked past him he caught site of a thin pair of transparent wings that laid down her back, they were a white color, but one wing was torn down the center splitting the wing in two. He frowned but looked away from it and back up toward face as she turned, “What did you wish to speak to me about dear”

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the hospital beds, “I had a question about how to fix malnourishment and if there is a way to fix scaring.”

She hummed gently and nodded, “Yes there are potions and balms that can cure minor cases, and may I see what you are referring to?”

He nodded before slowly unhooking his cloak and harness letting them fall on the bed gently before reaching up an unbuttoning the red shirt and taking it off to lay on top of his cloak. He watched as the Fae woman came over and gently ran a hand over the freak scar across his stomach.

“This was intentional.”

Harry nodded, “Yes most of the scars I have are intentional, though not by my own hand. The one on my shoulder was from a Hungarian Horntail, and the small puncture above the junction of my elbow is where a basilisk fang caught me.”

She looked up at him, “Why were you fighting Horntail and a Basilisk?”

Harry shrugged before murmuring, “Because it was the only chance I had. So can you heal them or make them fainter?”

She sighed and stepped away before she pulled out a small thin metal rod and gently jabbed him in the ribs, “We will see, how long have you been suffering from Malnourishment?”

He smiled at her, “I’ve never not suffered from it ma’am”

The Fae sighed before walking over to a cabinet, “Well I can give you a weeks’ worth of nourishment potions but after that you have to make your own! You take one at each meal and it will help put some meat on your bones. As for the scarring, I have a balm that will help them fade but it will take daily application. Again I can provide your first batch then you’re on your own. I will give you the recipes for both.”

He nodded, “Thank you ma’am”

“Tabitha, please, I hate being called ma’am. Now get dressed other students will be arriving soon.”

Harry nodded and quickly got dressed finishing putting on his cloak as the first few students came through the door. He did however decide to remain sitting on the bed as he watched the students come in. Some remained standing other leaned against the wall. He noticed to weres where sitting on their haunches.

After a few more minutes Tabitha stepped up and cleared her throat for everyone to go silent, “As you can see there are no desks or chairs. This class will be done standing or sitting on the floor. Or a bed apparently. Now take out your text book and read chapter one. Then you will write a small page on what you think the chapter is telling you. After that we will learn a few diagnostic spells and practice on one another. Begin”

Harry smiled and pulled out the text book and opened to the first page. The chapter was on diagnostic spells and how to cast them and when to use which diagnostic spells to use in certain situation. There were specific ones like a pregnancy detection, then the wide range ones such as general health and wellness. Grumbling he began to write down notes on the chapter, stretching out along the bed the weight of his weapon rested against his back.

An hour passed and he closed the text book blowing on the paper he had written on to make the ink dry quicker. When he sat up he noticed most of the class was already working on the spells. Shrugging he handed it to the Professor and she smiled, “No worries dear, most of them have heightened speed so they can tear through things quickly. Most of them are vampires or other accelerated folk.”

Harry nodded, “I wasn’t worried, I would rather spend a little more time and get it all right then speed through and chance a mistake.”

She nodded and took his paper before looking around, “No one else is done, how about you practice with me till someone frees up?”

He nodded, “Alright, which spell first, and wandless or with wand.”

She frowned, “Let’s try it wandless, I don’t like people relying on them. Cast the basic diagnostic spell on me”

He smiled and waved his hand thinking of the spell and its effect in his head. Slowly floating text appeared under his hand displaying name, race, age, and current health status. Slowly he went through each type of diagnostic spell and it wasn’t long before she dismissed him, but not after handing him the potions and balm she had promised with the recipes.

Humming to himself he walked back to his room and set everything down on the table. Stretching he exchanged the books he would require for the next class, sliding everything into the bag he looked around. He really had to go grocery shopping, it wasn’t that the cafeteria had good food, he just wanted to cook his own.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Blinking he walked over to his communication mirror and touched it. A tall blonde woman stood on the other side, her frame draped in deep purple robes.

“Oh Harry you answered, I’m sorry for calling you so earlier I know you have classes.”

“It’s okay Andromeda what did you want?”

She sighed and looked around, “Can you take Teddy for the weekend?”

Harry frowned, “I couldn’t take him till late Saturday night, and I have classes till 12am. Which would make it about 9pm were you are at.”

She shrugged, “Then I will send him over at nine, heavens knows I need a day. Did that school provide you with a guest bedroom?”

Harry smiled, “Yes Andy, and his room is already set up. What’s going on over there anyways?”

She shrugged, “Ministry is being a bunch of idiots they want to force magical creatures to register with the ministry, even children Harry. And Teddy, we he is such a rambunctious child, I don’t know how much longer I can keep his dormant blood a secret. I am getting to old for this Harry.”

“Andy you’re not that old and you know it.”

“Age or not Harry the new creature Registration Act has a lot of supporters, if they pass it, Teddy must live with you, out of the country, I can’t leave I am too bound to here.”

He smiled gently, “Andy you know I would take him if I could, but this school is dangerous and I don’t know who would watch him while I’m in classes.”

She rolled her eyes, “He is still young Harry, house elves would suffice. Even I cannot watch him every moment of every day. Dobby and Winky would be happy to and you know that.”

He groaned, “I don’t even know if I can have house elves at the school.”

She smiles and nods, “You should read up on the rules of the school you attend Harry. Anyways run along to class, and call me Saturday when you’re ready for me to send him by floo. You do have a floo?”

He laughed, “Yes, there is a floo I will call you when I am in front of it, that way nothing can happen.”

She smiles and they said their goodbyes and Harry was forced to grab a quick sandwich eating it on the way to the lowest level of the school. Walking through the blackened doors he noticed everyone even the professor staring at him. He was late.

A tall man stood at the front of the room his hair bright blonde and skin pale. He was everything you would think a vampire would be right down to the blood red eyes and cape, “Misère Potter, You had best ‘ave a good explanation for being late to my class.” His French accent thick.

Harry gave a polite bow, “My apologies sir, I lost track of time speaking to my Aunt over the mirror.”

“And what pray tell little human is important enough to discuss to be late to my class?”

He slowly tightened his fist, “The wizarding ministry of Britain is discussing the possibility of enforcing a Creature Registration Act, my family and I will be effected by it, we were discussing options.”

There was a hushed whisper over the room and even the teacher seemed quiet for a long moment, “This would affect many things. I will look into this and report it to the Headmaster, if what you say is true, then we may get an influx of people here and in other creature friendly zones. Take a seat and get out your book.”

Harry nodded and took the only open seat next to another vampire, this one female. He sat quietly listening to the lecture and going along in his book. The man liked to talk and hear himself, and it didn’t help that the girl he was sitting next to kept sniffing his hair and licking her lips. Finally the practical session came by and they were finally able to get to work. Everyone was separated out their first ritual was to do a racial blood test.

Harry sighed gently and stared down at the blank piece of parchment. Cutting his palm open slowly he let his blood fall into the white porcelain bowl. Pulling out a new quill he read the directions slowly before writing out the required runes across the sheet in his own blood. The sheet began to glow and the letters sunk into the sheet replacing it with a dark blue text.

Harry James Potter – Black

Age: 19

Race: Human Unknown

Harry blinked, there it was again, that same unknown factor next to his name. Sighing he stood up and walked over to the professor, “Sir, I don’t understand my results.”

The vampire took the sheet from him and blinked, “What’s wrong with it, the magic worked.”

He pointed to his race, “It says human unknown. So did my paper work. I don’t understand why it keeps coming up like that.”

The man patted his head, “It could just mean you have dormant creature blood or ancestry. Most wizarding lines have at least one or two creatures mixed in from time to time. As long as you didn’t shift on your 17th birthday then you won’t receive whatever creature blood you have. It like to skip generations.”

Harry tapped his chin, “Is there any way to find out what creature type it is?”

He nodded, “Chapter Seven page 86 paragraph 2. Go and try it”

Harry took the paper back before returning to his placement. Turning to the page in the book he hummed gently and slowly began copying the spell runes on to the sheet. He was careful and exact with each one and it wasn’t long before he added the three final drops in the center of the drawn diagram.

Watching he saw the ink sink in before branches like a family tree began to sprout across the page. On the bottom was his name then his parents, after that there were no names only lines and branches until about seven tiers up something else appeared on the parchment.

Morgana Black – Vampire

Lacras Malfoy – Veela

He blinked and watched the lines branch further revealing that his family was mixed with several veela, vampires, and surprisingly a kitsune. But nothing prepared him for the very last name, Savina Slytherin – Lamia. He was related to a Slytherin. Well it wasn’t too surprising he was also a descendant of Gryffindor.

Tapping his chin he rolled up his parchment and packed everything away just as the teacher dismissed them. It was an hour early but that was fine. Stopping by the cafeteria he waved at the few people he knew before grabbing a dinner role and heading up to the headmaster’s office. He still had yet to meet the man, but he had to. He had questions regarding Teddy.

 

Eating the bread he came to a simple golden door giving a loud knock. Soft gentle words told him to enter and he opened the door, coming face to face with a rather small gentleman. He was deeply tanned and only stood about 4’7” his hair was a deep red that easily fell to his waist. He noticed the man was shirtless and his eyes widened at the intricate red and gold lines that swirled across the man’s skin like ivy.

Harry cleared his throat and gave a low bow, “Headmaster, I was wondering if we could speak”

The man nodded and gestured to a gold and silk covered chair across from his just as opulent desk, “Sit and please call me Kai. Is this about the letter I received from Lord Brennen about the Creature Registration Act? I must say I heard rumors about it, but I did not hold them too much.”

Harry took a seat and accepted the offered cup, “I don’t know much about it. Lady Tonks nee Black informed of it this morning, she says it has a lot of supporters, she fears for the safety of her grandson, my godson, Teddy.”

The man nodded, “He is a creature I am guessing”

He shrugged, “We do not know if he is going to inherit the werewolf gene or not, but the ministry wouldn’t care even if it was dormant.”

Kai looked at him, “You wish to bring the boy here, so you don’t have to forget your studies.”

Harry shrugged, “Only If it is the last option. For now I am going to only have him here Saturday nights and Sundays.”

“If you would like I can permit you to have a caretaker here for the boy. House elves though are forbidden. You will find a proper caretaker, one who can defend him or herself and the child from the dangers of this school. I will provide additional rooming for your new hired help.”

“Why can I not have a house elf?”

“Their magic disrupts the magic here at the school, so you will go to the Bazaar this week and hire your new help, most of the students here come from long lines and bring their own help if they have their own requested personal dorms.”

Harry blinked and nodded, “Thank you Kai”

He nodded, “Keep me informed on what you hear about the CRA and if you choose to take in the boy, you may do so, but do not expect leniency from your teachers or fellow students.”

Harry bowed politely before leaving and heading back to his room, he had another hour before being required to leave for his lessons. Standing in front of the mirror he placed his hand on the glass, “Andromeda Tonks”

The glass fogged over before revealing the tall aristocrat once more, “Oh Harry, how was your class?”

“It was good, and I spoke with my headmaster, he says that Teddy may live here with me if it comes to that, however, house elves are not allowed. I am required to hire a care sitter as he put it. Apparently it is common in this world”

“Of course it is harry, they aren’t slaves, and they choose that line of work. Thank you for letting me know. I will keep you informed.”

Harry nodded before closing off the mirror and making a small salad. He knew tonight was going to be a headache, he was dreading it, and at the same time, it excited him to is core.


	8. Meeting Sylark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question & Answer Time:
> 
> Q. Cherri101: awesome! Will this fic get regular updates?
> 
> A. I do so hope to update regularly. It’s going to be choppy at first but it will steady out.
> 
> Q. Sakihinata: I am curious about the Djinn; will we see him a lot?
> 
> A. Yes and No, He will be a good friend and will even get some action if you catch my drift but in all honestly (SPOILER ALERT) his brother will play a larger role.
> 
> Q. seizansha: hmm... fire, water and earth (though you said the twins aren't Harry's future mates, which makes sense)... I’m curious what sort of air creature you've got in mind. ^^ is it gonna be the caretaker instead of a student?
> 
> A. You need to stop getting ahead of me woman. You scare me it’s like you’re in my head. Please get out now lol. Seizansha pointed out that yes I am going with an elemental theme. Sad part is none of the current people he has met are his mates. His mates will come to him quickly and unexpectedly. You will know them when you see them. As for the caretaker. I haven’t actually decided what to make him yet I was torn between a Harpy, a half breed, Humanoid Sphinx, or something bizarre. I don’t know yet honestly I don’t.
> 
> Q. Redmeadow: What is it you are seeing Master of Death to mean in the realm of your story?
> 
> A. Ah yes the Master of Death. You will honestly see. Most people give him immortality or the actual job of a grim reaper. Me I have a very clear picture. Is it immortality? Maybe in a way it is but it isn’t. It will actually become clearer as the story moves on.
> 
> AN: On my final note someone pointed out I was rushing through things too quickly and introducing too many people. It is a new school that just started. People are going to get confusing and some will come and go quickly and others mentioned randomly. The important ones will stick around and develop with Harry through the school, as for rushing through the testing and shopping sections. It is mostly because I wanted to get to the classes and the school Now that we have made it I plan to slow down more and get into the classes and the people. Questions will begin to be answered and you will notice a shifting of roles, people, and plot twists.
> 
> Also at the end of this chapter is a small surprise for everyone. As I introduce more and important characters this will get updated and placed at the bottom of every chapter. It is a lovely reference sheet honestly. I worked hard on it so you better like it lol.

Chapter Eight:

 

After closing out of the call Harry sighed gently and grabbed his bag and started heading toward his final lesson of the day. He knew he was going to have a lot of writing and reading ahead of him. Taking the short path to the classroom he knocked softly and heard a soft and unrecognizable, “Come in”

 

Entering the classroom he was surprised to find several students sitting in desks. All of them had a book and parchment in front of them he quickly noticed Rhylarn smiling at him from the back corner. Looking up he saw the professor behind a desk reading a large heavy tome with yellowing pages.

 

In front of the desk was another man with long deep green hair and slitted yellow eyes. You could see light scales along the man’s cheek and neck disappearing under his collar. He was dressed in a deep red robe that covered him from neck to toe. The man gave him a kind smile and pointed to a desk just off to the side, “Please Mr. Black have a seat, I will be with you in a moment.”

 

The man turned to the rest of the class as the wizard took the seat, “Alright everyone it is time for the practical part of the lesson, my matushka will be taking over while I deal with the new delightful mortal.”

  
There was a round of laughter as the man behind the desk called for silence. He stood and harry noticed he was almost impossibly tall at nearly nine feet in height. Though still draped in the same garment he was first seen in. Harry continued to watch till he got a soft throat clearing at his right. Blushing he looked at the man who was now standing beside him. “Sorry sir”

He shook his head and handed Harry a small book written in parselmagic, “Worry not little one. Now your lessons will be far different from theirs. What we are going to go over today is basic alphabet writing. Parseltongue is much like a cross between the human cursive and calligraphy. Are you ready?”

Harry nodded and pulled out one of his pens and sheets of paper. The man leaned over him he was surprisingly warm and leaned over harry with ease. It seemed like the man was just as tall as his matushka. “Sir if I may ask, what shall I call you?”

The man blinked at him before grinning, his teeth looking completely normal, “You can call me Sylark. You will get to know me very well during our private sessions.”

“So you will be teaching me not Professor Mortius?”

He nodded his green hair spilling over his shoulder to brush along Harry’s back, “that is correct, my matushka is a very busy man and does not have the patience to teach the basics. So I will be teaching you all I know and when you become knowledgeable enough we will integrate you into the class with the others.”

“And why is class taught in his office?”

This time Sylark laughed long and loud, “Because Parseltongue even in our realm is a rare ability, you could say that these kinds of specialty classes that require testing to get into tend to be smaller than normal, so they are done in the privacy of the Professors own quarters. It makes things easier all around.”

Harry nodded before turning to the book.

“Page one Mr. Black”

“Harry please. If I am to call you by your first name you should be able to return the courtesy”

A small nod was his only response before the man began to show him how to draw each letter and then he attempted to copy. For some reason it took great concentration to write in the squiggled scrawl than in his normal language. He assumed it must have taken magic to write in. When he made a mistake Sylark was very gentle and showed him the correct way. He was very calm and understanding.

“It is funny young Harry, Teaching you, reminds me of when I taught my little brother. You and he make the same mistakes.”

Harry smiled, “So you’re saying I am being a child.”

Another laugh, “Oh little mortal when will you realize to me you are a child. Though I must admit a rather amusing, intelligent and intriguing child”

The wizard frowned before sighing and going back to the page but his new tutor closed the book gently with a clawed hand, “Not tonight, you are tired and you have begun to squint. You will cause yourself a headache if you go much longer. Come it is late I will walk you back to your dorm”

Harry nodded and began to put away his books it was only then that he noticed that the rest of the class had already left; even the professor was strangely absent. Putting away his things he walked toward the door knowing full well the man was behind him.

Harry smiled up at him and his eyes widened as a clawed hand rested gently against the small of his back, “So tell me Harry, what made you want to come to this school?”

He thought a moment, “I wanted to get away from the wizarding world and I couldn’t see myself settling down so soon into some job the world expected me to. Then this place sent me that letter and I took a leap of faith. And a certain friend said to because it would make me happy”

Sylark frowned, “You took the words of a friend?”

“She has never been wrong before. That woman probably knows when I am going to have my first kid and its name already.”

“A seer then?”

Harry nodded, “In a way yes. I think she knows some things but others.”

“Seers are highly regarded in our world”

Harry shrugged, “It’s not like I take advantage of her or using her. She just tends to send me warnings when she deems them necessary.”

He nodded and followed Harry as he turned to go down the stairs, “So tell me more about you.”

Harry frowned, “What do you won’t to know. Granted I am a pretty hard book to read.”

“Anything you wish to tell. Favorite color perhaps?”

“Green actually. It reminds me of my mother”

The tutor nodded, “Yes I quite like the color myself, though my matushka’s eyes are actually yellow like mine. His has a ring of green around the outer edge. Very unique.”

Smiling he turned to his walking companion, “Matushka, that means father?”

He stopped and looked, “No it means mother. He is my mother.”

It took Harry a moment respond, his mind looking back to a memory with Fred and George. He remembered the look of excitement on Fred’s face, he remembered the joy. Biting his lip he swallowed thickly and forced the memory down. “So he is a bearer?”

“You know the term? Fascinating. You truly are an amusing human, most would react negatively.”

Harry shook his head, “No I understand. One of the people I dated before was a bearer”

Sylark smiled gently biting back a hiss of anger, “Where is he now?”

Harry smiled sadly as they reached his door. He turned and looked at the man as he opened the door, “Dead”

The man’s eyes widened and Harry left him standing in the wall. Shutting the door securely behind him he slid down to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Taking long deep breaths he simply sat there trying not to be consumed. He thought he was over this, but how can one get over death. Swallowing once more he wiped away the small trail of tears and stood walking into the room he forced a smile on his face. It was behind him, it couldn’t affect him here.

 

 

==============================================================================================================

THE NEW SURPRISE: As a reference when I put Prospected Mate it means it’s a chance. I will be holding a vote later on to see who you guys want with harry. Better yet if you have a character IDEA for someone to mate with harry or even a species type send me an IM let me know!

 

Name: Rhylarn Zaughym

Age: 133 (Appears 21)

Race: Merrow

 

Hair: Blue green hair cut short to drape to the earlobe.

Eyes: Ruby Red

Skin: Coal Black with turquoise blue marking and swirls along his skin

Weight: N/A

Height: 6’3”

 

Relation to Harry: Prospected Mate

 

Basic Description: A tall elven frame with a fine jaw line and chiseled complexion. He is built much like a powerful swimmer. His hair is cut short to the ear and is often swept all to one side. When angered the turquoise blue markings on his body will glow. He has sharp needle like teeth that can tear through most flesh and bone. His strength is more than what he looks. If you examine him closely you will notice his feet and hands are webbed between the fingers.

 

Personality Profile: Calm and quiet he is a man of few words and great intelligence. He tends to shy away from most people but also embraces the people he does like completely. He seems to also be the only person who can keep the twins in check. He often offers wisdom and help to those he needs. However he has a bit of a mean streak from a harsh upbringing in the sea.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Jet and Jasper

Age: 19

Race: Earth Kitsune

 

Hair: Deep brown and shoulder length normally tied back to the nape of their necks.

Eyes: Hazel though Jets eye tend to be a darker brown while Jaspers has flakes of gold and blue.

Skin: Lightly tanned

Weight:

Height: 6’2”

 

Relation to Harry: Friends

 

Basic Description: The twins are almost completely identical save for their eyes and a small beauty mark on Jet’s right cheek. They keep their hair down and to their shoulders in a jagged rough cut that stands out against their darker brown ears that were tipped black. Their fox tails are also a deep chestnut with a black tip.

 

Personality Profile: they are kind and fun loving. Though they aren't ones for pranks they do enjoy laughing at a good joke. They have a more cynical viewpoint that comes from being raised in a harsh world. They don't like being separated or people seeing them as separate beings. To themselves they are one person.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Justin Reece

Age: 23

Race: Djinn of the Fire Clan

 

Hair: Bald

Eyes: Purple

Skin: Deep Tan

Weight: N/A

Height: 7’3”

 

Relation to Harry: Friend

 

Basic Description: Justin is a Native American Djinn with dark tanned skin and purple eyes that are wide with no white part. His face is wide with big lips and a flat nose his cheek and eye socket are etched in beautiful orange and red swirls that mark his rank and race. The marks extend along his shoulder blades and spine as well.

 

Personality Profile: He is a bit of an asshole who takes pleasure in picking on Harry. He is however a very good natured fellow who thinks the boy hero needs to lighten up a little. He is protective of those who he likes and gets along well with most people. He just tends to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Headmaster Kai

Age: 3000ish

Race: ½ Djinn ½ Tenju

 

Hair: Waist length scarlet red hair that is mixed with gold and red feathers.

Eyes: Black

Skin: Pale

Weight:

Height: 4’7”

 

Relation to Harry: Prospected Mate

 

Basic Description: Standing only at four feet and seven inches he is the smallest professor at the school. Because of his mixed blood he has the ability to produce flames at will and can almost never be killed permanently. The gold and red vines that swirl across his body mark his Tenju and Djinn blood. His wings are mostly kept hidden but when visible they are a bright golden color with scattered red feathers. He also has a long feathered tail that stretches from his tailbone to trail the floor. They are the same as his wings.

 

Personality Profile: He is kind and calm person who protects his school and everyone in it. Other than that not much is known of his personality.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Name: Sylark

Age: 348 (Appears 23)

Race: Currently Unknown

 

Hair:  Ankle length forest green hair kept in a loose ponytail

Eyes: Bright yellow and slitted

Skin: pale

Weight: 670 lbs.

Height: 7’ 8”

Length: 28’

 

Relation to Harry: Prospected Mate

 

Basic Description: Is a tall individual always draped in a thick long cloak and robe. His eyes are a glowing yellow that stand out against the long deep green hair that is kept loose till it reaches the waist and then is tied and braided the rest of the way. He is lightly scaled in green, black, and silver scales along his cheeks, neck, and chest. Not much is known about his truest appearance he is just as mysterious as his ‘mother’.

  
Personality Profile: He is a calm and patient person. Though he has a quick temper and possessive personality. Like his ‘mother’ he is very children based and loves doting on small children. Though he has far more patience with older ones and adults than his ‘mother’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to end on this strong holy shit what the fuck happened to Harry in the past part. This is something that will give him more depth to his relationships with his future mates. And you guys guessed it. Harry is NOT a bearer. OMG a story where Harry isn’t the one getting pregnant. Ahhh what am I doing.


	9. Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: now we are getting to some meat. I am going to start off with a bit of backstory then dig in.  
> So I am getting a lot of comments asking why Harry isn’t a bearer. You have to understand this is something that is much overused and I want to break free from that box. I want to show people there is another way to do Harry. In this fic he will be dominant with some and submissive with others. He is going to be Just Harry. I also got the comments that everyone is taller than Harry. A. Harry was mistreated and malnourished for YEARS that affects the body. Also Most of the people at this school are magical creatures which mean they are different than humans. Sylark for example is a very unique individual and he is ‘tall’ for a reason his illusion forces it that way. If you notice Kai is actually TINY he is less than five feet. Also Kai only looks like a 17 year old. He is very unique and you will find out why later. 
> 
> To seizansha: to answer your question yes there will be people closer to his age. But Harry is such a mature person that anyone at his exact age might be too childish but we will see. I will always consider everything. And I liked your idea about what creature Harry should get for his caretaker but then I found the perfect one. But without you I never would have found it. Love dove!
> 
> ANN: Ok so if you have an IDEA about what creature you want to see mated to Harry LET ME KNOW!!
> 
> ANNN: Also I think I finally found a beta, but only time will tell!

Chapter Nine

 

The next morning Harry looked around him and gave a long sigh. He really needed to go shopping. Glancing at his schedule he had taped to his door he frowned, “Armed combat, Potions, and Spell crafting.” he could go shopping right after Spell Crafting. If he wasn’t too tired.

 

Smiling he grabbed a pair of black dragon hide and deep gold button up shirt. Folding them carefully he slipped them into his book bag and donned his light armor. The basilisk hide was more flexible than he expected the dark green material clung to his form surprisingly well it was easy to attach the harness to his chest. Strapping on Aundar he smiled strapping on his wand next then the belt with the chain scythe. Wrapping his cloak around his shoulders he walked out into his waiting area and saw the twins sitting at his coffee table.

 

“How the hell did you two get in here?”

 

Jet smiled at him, “You forgot to ward your door last night.”

 

Jasper nodded, “You’re lucky it was us who found out and not one of the vampires.”

 

Grumbling Harry grabbed his bag with his spare clothes and books before heading out the door, “Well come on!”

 

He didn’t bother looking back as the twins followed him out of the room and toward the gym, “so what do you have this morning class wise?”

 

Jet shrugged, “Armed combat, all first years who select it take it together. And since it is one of the mandatory classes, it will be a large class.”

 

Harry nodded, “This will prove to be interesting then”

 

The twins came up behind him and patted him on the back. The three entered the classroom to see several people already there. The teacher who Harry had already met was standing up on a raised platform. He was tall and built with short brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. He was everything you would think of when you heard werewolf. In his hand he gripped a large bastard sword the tip resting on the ground as his hand grasped the pommel.

 

He looked around, “Alright brats line up, I am Argon, and you will refer to me as Teacher or Master.”

 

Harry joined Rhylarn and Justin the twins at his heels.

 

The teacher stepped forward and swung the sword up with a single hand to rest on his shoulder, “I am not going to go easy on you, No matter your race, age, or experience. However before we begin I need to know where we stand.”

 

Taking a step forward he continued, “Step forward if you have had actual combat experience with a weapon.”

 

Harry thought a moment and chose to stay back, fighting the basilisk wasn’t really combat experience, and it was dumb luck. He looked and saw most of the weres step forward and few others. The teacher sighed and ushered them back, “So not many of you it seems. Now who here already owns an echo soul weapon?”

 

This time Harry was able to step forward and part of him was amused to see Justin and the twins still hanging back. The teacher nodded, “Those with an echo soul please split up and pull out your echo soul weapon. Today you are to bond with your weapons, name them, and practice on releasing and sealing them wordlessly. For those of you who do not have an echo soul based weapon you will be meeting with this gentleman here.

 

He used his left hand to gesture and the door opened to reveal the tall draconian with bright blue wings and deep blue hair tied into a short tail. He waved at them all and gave Harry a small wink, “Hello everyone I am Connor some of you I have seen before others are new faces to me, Will those who still need their weapon please come join me”

 

Harry broke off from the group and went over to a separate section sitting down with his weapon he frowned as he laid his weapon across his lap. Hearing a clearing of the throat he looked up to see the teacher taking a seat in front of him, “Mr. Potter, if I may can I see your selected weapon.”

 

Harry handed over the weapon and the werewolf took time running his hands over the polished handle till it reached the etching of the snake, “This is no normal echo soul. And a staff is quite an interesting pick for a human who is already at a disadvantage.”

 

He tried not to laugh and quickly coughed to cover it, “The snake is actually Emrys he is a silver cobra. They have the ability to meld with an object permanently. He and Aundar bonded quickly. Also it is not a staff; this is its sealed form”

 

Argon handed it back to him, “If you have named it and bonded with it then release it. I want to see the weapon in its truest form”

 

Nodding he looked down at the weapon and hissed, _“Let’s Play”_

 

The curved blade slid out the snake shifting to wrap around the base of the blade.

 

“A scythe. How unique. You do know you will need to build up muscle to wield this properly. Now tell me, what does Emrys do now that he is bonded to your weapon?”

 

“As far as I understood he gives the blade a poisoned effect. Also he can separate and strike at those who attack me or try to grab him when not invited to.”

 

Nodding the teacher looked at Harry, “When I called for people with battle experience to step forward, you did not do so. I know of your involvement in the war.”

 

Harry looked away and scratched the back of his head, “You said with a weapon. I really don’t have experience with one. I mean I used a sword once against a basilisk but that was not skill”

 

Nodding he clasped his hands, “I am going to level with you, you need to show more confidence in your abilities. You are surrounded by enemies, learn quickly and learn well.”

 

“Yes sir”

 

Argon nodded before sighing, “Alright use the rest of the class releasing and sealing without speaking the commands. Also find out how you want to pursue in combat. I need to speak with everyone on their weapons. The only way to know a person’s style is speaking with them.”

 

The teacher left and harry spent the rest of the class practicing his sealing and releasing without speaking. It was harder then he thought but in time he found the key. You had to project the thought to the weapon, make it believe that you need it.

 

Standing at the end of the class he walked out of the gym and sighed, so there had been no point in dressing in combat gear or bringing spare clothes. Shaking his head he headed down two floors toward the large potion lab stepping in he smiled at the familiar atmosphere and immediately took a seat at one of the tables noticing his name was etched into a bronze plaque. Already cauldrons where set up and ingredients set out on the table along with a pen and piece of parchment. In the front of the class was a small woman with grey blonde hair tied into a top knot. She was older her lines etched in aged laughing lines. On her wrist was a wand. She was a witch, completely human. He could almost feel her age weighing on her frail shoulders.

 

She gave a warm smile as the last of the students filed in before she spoke her voice soft yet managed to carry through the room, “Welcome to advanced potions I am Professor Rebecca Todd. Today I have placed the 15 random ingredients on your individual tables you now sit at. As you can see you have an assigned seat. This is so that we may do long term potions without the risk of tampering. When you sat down the table linked your magic to it. Only you may sit there and work on the potion.”

 

She reached behind her and pulled out a black silk bag with a golden string, “In this bag are pieces of wood on these pieces are specific potions that you should know by this point. You will draw out your potion at random.” She then pointed to a long shelf to the right of the class, on the shelf sat sealed crates with a single slot in the center, “your piece of wood will fit into the crate that holds the ingredients you will require for your potions.”

 

Harry slowly raised his hand when she nodded at him he asked, “If the ingredients for our selected potions are in the crate then why are there additional ingredients on the table?”

 

She smiled, “that is an excellent question. The ingredients on your table are what you must identify and explain before you come up here and select a piece of wood. You will turn in your answers then grab your random piece of wood and begin your potion. Begin”

 

Harry clenched his teeth and picked up the first ingredient, it was a silvery liquid, unicorn blood. Picking up the next he sighed, bezoar, then gillyweed. Finishing off the ones that were common he came to the final three ingredients. The first was a dark red blood that was warm to the touch. He knew it was blood but he could not place exactly what type. The most likely choice was dragon’s blood. Taking a chance he wrote it down and turned to the last two which were both the same white powder. Opening one of them he took a hesitant sniff and recoiled as he felt a sneeze build up. Closing it quickly he wrote down the answer and turned to the last ingredient. Lifting it he held it up to the light noticing a shimmering quality to it, Unicorn horn. Writing down the last answer he stood and dropped off the piece of paper before pulling one of the last three pieces of wood.

 

Flipping over the piece of wood he froze Mandrake Draught. Of all the potions he got to brew it was the one that haunted him from his second year. Sighing he retrieved his crate and popped it open. Setting aside his test ingredients he set out the new ones and quickly filled the potion with the correct amount of water before setting to work on the potion. He was able to get it set on its first simmer cycle when a soft bell went off and the teacher’s voice spread through the room, “Alright class off to lunch leave your potions with a stasis charm and off you go.”

 

Doing as he was instructed; Harry tapped the cauldron gently and stood collecting his bag and walking out of the door. His eyes were starting to hurt. Him and potion fumes never worked well together. Walking into the mess hall he paused and looked around, none of his friends where here yet. Frowning he shrugged and walked toward the food. Pulling down a plate he filled it with some lemon grilled fish and broccoli. Walking over to a random empty table he took a seat and pulled out his soul magic’s book. Opening it to chapter two he began to read as he ate, taking in the written happily, when a shadow fell over the white pages.

 

“You’re in my seat human”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANN: Ok so if you have an IDEA about what creature you want to see mated to Harry LET ME KNOW!!


	10. Wistari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A
> 
>  
> 
> Njflkf: Wow Hun you um wow. I like how you’re thinking and you’re partially right. 
> 
> Seizansha: We are actually meeting a confirmed mate in this chapter (spoiler) Argon will integrate into Teddy’s life actually. I just haven’t figured out how. As for mythos, I will throw everything I can into it. I want this to be a world of exotic beauties and uglies.
> 
> AN: Today I have nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Ten

 

“You’re in my seat human,” the voice whiney and clearly female.

 

Looking up he saw three individuals a smaller male flanked by two taller females. The girls had the same bright golden blonde hair. While the male kept his shorter silvery white hair just brushing his shoulders while the two female kept their long and curled. There was something about them that Harry couldn’t place. Maybe it was the large dark blue draconic wings that the two girls sported, though the male did not have any that Harry could see. The girls also had hard blue eyes while the smaller male held enchanting pink eyes that seemed to match the blush that spread across his pale cheeks. Siblings perhaps he thought to himself. Wordlessly Harry closed his book and looked at them then glanced at the other four chairs at the table.

 

“There are four more chairs at this table. I am sure you can sit in one of those if you wish for the same table”

 

The girl on the right leaned forward putting a perfectly manicured hand on the table her breasts looking about to pop out of her red tube top, “No I want my chair, and you gone. Your stench will upset my stomach.”

 

“And your attitude is ruining my mood; sadly we both aren’t getting a good deal. If you wanted this seat you should have come sooner. As it stands I was here first and your name was not etched into the seat.”

 

The male remained quiet when the second female shoved his plate onto the floor causing a loud smash. Conversation stopped in the hall and many people turned to stare at Harry and his three guests. Standing Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose, “I wasn’t done with that.”

 

The pale haired male finally spoke up and laid a hand on the one girl’s shoulder, “Vanessa maybe we should just find another table”

 

The girl turned on him, “Don’t you dare take that humans side you monster!”

 

He looked down and took a few steps back pink eyes lowering to the floor. Harry growled darkly and stood his chair falling backwards to smack against the ground, “Don’t you dare yell at him, you are making a scene and embarrassing not only yourself but your friends as well.”

 

The second female’s face darkened and she reached forward to grab his hair. Stepping out of her reach he grabbed his bag and book before looking at the male, “Do you want to come with me?”

 

The male looked up his pink eyes widening, “I, um” his voice was soft and unsure.

 

The first female Vanessa turned and slapped him surely on the cheek, “Don’t you dare think about leaving. Disgusting half-breed”

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed and his magic swirled around him sending the two girls to the floor in his anger. Reaching forward he grabbed the males arm and dragged him away. He did not stop till he had reached the entrance of his private dorm, throwing open the door he pulled the other male in and slammed the door.

 

Turning to stare at the petite male he smiled gently, “Take a seat, and make yourself comfortable. I will get us some food, though it will be slim pickings honestly. I haven’t gotten a chance to go shopping.”

 

The male just stood there looking around, his eyes wide with amazement as he stared at Harry, “You, knocked them down?”

 

He nodded, “Of course I did, they hit you and for no reason” he brought out a pot of tea and two cups, “I am Harry what’s your name”

 

“Wistari, I saw you that day by the way”

 

Harry looked up from pouring the tea, “what day?”

 

The male took a seat on one of the cushions; “with mother, you were getting your weapons” he fell quiet and looked away.

 

Harry smiled softly and scooted a cup of tea toward him, “So your mother is Connor? That means your draconian! How fascinating”

 

Wistari blushed and looked down, “Well half draconian, my Father was an elf. My half-sisters Vanessa and Clara are full draconian like their mother and father.”

 

Smiling the wizard set sandwiches on the table thinking it over in his head; Wistari had a different father than the two girls how interesting, “Nothing wrong with that. Was Connor also their bearer? Sorry is that to forward?”

 

“No your fine. Mother was only my bearer; my sisters were born from an arranged marriage and died in childbirth. My Mother met my father and I was the result a year later. My Father doesn’t know about me”

 

Harry examined Wistari noting the long pointed ears that were just hidden by his hair. The pale skin, he had so many of his mother’s looks but that delicate form could only be elven. Even if you could see pale pink scales disappearing just under his collar, he was also more talkative than Harry first thought, though still soft spoken he seemed to be lightening up a bit, “So I am guessing those where your half-sisters?”

 

He nodded gripping the cup tightly, “they are three years older than me. They work with Mother in the smith while not at school.”

 

The wizard sat down next to him, “So you don’t live here at the school?”

 

Shrugging Wistari took a sip of the tea, “I want to but I don’t like strangers, and mother worries”

 

Taking a bite from one of the sandwiches, “What classes do you have today left?”

 

He shrugs, “Just soul magics in like 20 minutes”

 

“I have the same class, How about we go to class then I will walk you home ya? I need to go shopping anyways”

 

Wistari smiled and nodded, “I would like that.”

 

“Me to”

 

The two sat in silence Harry looking at the pale being while Wistari tried desperately not to look him in the eye. The wizard slid a second sandwich toward him and he gave a smile taking it.

 

Minutes passed by and soon the two were grabbing their bags and heading to their first soul magics class. Upon entering they snagged chairs next to each other at one of the small two seat tables that spread across the room. Wistari looked ready to bolt when the professor a large red winged draconian stepped up and began to speak.

 

Harry reached up under their table and squeezed his hand gently. Their eyes met and Harry gave an encouraging smile, a shy one was returned. The class seemed to pass quickly and soon the two were walking down road toward the market place. Their hands still linked. The two spoke softly to one another not caring that they were receiving strange looks nor that two certain girls were glaring at them from behind.

 

Wistari pulled Harry over to a stall that had strange kebabs of veggies Harry had not seen before. Taking two the hybrid paid the gentleman before handing one over to Harry, “It’s Kohlrabi with rabbit and green peppers.”

 

Taking a bite Harry smiled at the other male and the two continued along their way down the market Harry stopping every once in a while to pick up different fruits, vegetables, fish, and meats, storing them all in a storage bag that expands to fit everything. Investing in fresh bread and other necessities he made sure to get things that Wistari said was good.

 

The two laughed as Harry fingered one of the silver chains that lay on a pillow. It was beautiful and the pendent was a snake eating its tail. Simple and elegant. Smiling he paid for it before gesturing Wistari to turn around.

 

The male seemed confused and blushed as he did and Harry clasped the necklace around his slim throat. Turning back to face him pink eyes met green and the hybrid blushed brightly, stammering over his words.

 

Smiling Harry laid a finger on his lips, “It looks good on you and I won’t have you saying no.”

 

A nod was his only answer and the two continued along the road till they reached a small two story house with a faded red door. Opening it the hybrid pulled Harry into the home and into a large sitting room. Large comfortable looking couches sat in a half circle around a large fireplace. The walls had special hangings for blades and other such weapons. Following suit he removed his shoes setting them on a shelving unit designed for it.

 

Pulling Harry along the smaller male took Harry up a single flight of stairs and down a hall to come to a plain white door. Opening it Harry walked into a bedroom with a low sitting bed covered in a deep blue covering. Plush white carpet met his bare feet and he wiggled his toes. The walls were a sky blue and covered in paintings and drawings. Two bookshelves stood on one wall on either side of a chestnut desk. The hybrid fell into a white beanbag pointed out the second beanbag.

 

Harry fell onto the beanbag and smiled at the smaller male before the two broke into a pleasant conversation.

 

“So you like to paint?”

 

Wistari nodded, “It is something I am good at. Mother says I am getting good. Do you have any hobbies?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Well I like to cook and bake. Gardening is fun to, and I like to go flying on my broom when I can.”

 

“Do you like to read?” his voice soft as he glanced at his books.

 

Nodding the wizard smiled, “Of course. Though I haven’t gotten a chance to much in the past. I hope to remedy that however.”

 

“So the little mortal has now invaded my home”

 

The two looked up and smiled at the tall blacksmith, Connor. Harry stood, “Sorry sir we met at school and I offered to walk him home”

 

Connor waved his hand, “and to propose to him apparently”

 

Wistari blushed brightly as Harry’s mouth fell open, “I’m sorry?”

 

The draconian laughed loudly his bright blue wings flexing, “You did give him that necklace. It is culture for us that when one person offers another a token of precious metal they are entering a courtship.”

 

Harry looked at Wistari only for him to nod and Harry blushed brightly, “I um,”

 

“No worries little mortal if you did not know we won’t hold it to you”

 

Harry’s head shot up, “No I meant it! I wish to enter a formal courtship”

 

Wistari stared at him and Connor laughed loudly before nodding, “I approve. Does this mean Wistari will be moving in with you?”

 

The wizard looks at the pale male in question, “Only if you want to. I do have the room. But you will have to put up with my Teddy. He may be only four but the kid is a menace.”

 

“You have a child?” Connor questioned.

 

Harry shook his head, “He is my godson. His parents were killed during the last war. If things go wrong I will be fully adopting him though.”

 

Wistari spoke up softly, “Is he human like you?”

 

The wizard sighed, “We don’t know honestly. His mother was a metamorphamagi witch and his father a turned werewolf. We do not know if he received active genes and we won’t till his first shift, if he ever does.”

 

Connor nodded, “Well you two clean up and come downstairs I also brought a guest tonight and your sisters have already made dinner.”

 

Nodding the two headed down the stairs and into a smile dining room with an oak table and chairs. Food was sat out on it already and Connor was sitting next to Argus their combat instructor. The sisters were also already sat down and eating. Walking to the table Harry pulled out the chair for Wistari and waited till he sat down before taking the seat next to him.

 

Conversation was quiet and far between but somehow by the end of dinner it was decided that Wistari was to move in by the end of tomorrow and the courtship begun.

 

Harry was in for a rough next few days and he had still yet to find a caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I created a separate ‘story’ to store information about this one. So that you have easy access and I can update it easier.
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2022258?view_full_work=true
> 
>  
> 
> cheers,  
> Emmy


	11. News from England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sad. There were no questions or comments to respond to from the last chapter. i like to hear what you guys ask and stuff. i enjoy your feedback without it I don't feel like writing. 
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Emmy

The next morning was spent between talking to Headmaster Kai and moving in the smaller Hybrid. Even Connor was giving him a hand moving and helping set up one of Harry’s many spare rooms. He had managed to get out of Unarmed Combat class with the promise to work privately with Argus and Connor later. It took only a few hours thanks to the extra hands and magic. Soon one of the bedrooms was beautifully painted with cream colored walls and thick green carpet. The hardest part was that Harry had to find a way of getting the snakes convinced the little hybrid was a good thing.

Harry sighed loudly as he held up a hand to the now screaming snake, “Stupid little mortal brings a non-speaker here! We deal with the foxes because they show respect; this little thing has no back bone!”

“Teza, I have chosen to potentially mate this person, please for me, give him a chance.”

The snake stared at the small hybrid before giving a small nod and sliding off to tell the others. Smiling Harry turned to look at him, “Sorry about that, she is very picky”

Wistari smiled nervously, “So the snakes are permanent fixtures?”

Harry shrugged, “Last resort protection.”

Connor piped in, “I don’t like it but I won’t judge. So when does your little god son get here?”

The wizard sighed, “I am to pick him up via floo this Saturday night because I have necromancy. Once I find a care taker though he will start coming on Friday mornings and leave Monday mornings.”

“Why would you need a caretaker?” Wistari’s voice soft.

“Because I can’t watch him on Saturday I have classes, but Andy needs more than just a day long break. The poor woman is about to rip her hair out.”

Wistari smiled, “I don’t have Saturday classes. I could watch him.”

Harry paused and looked at the smaller individual, “Not that I don’t think you can handle it, but he is very rambunctious.”

The pale hybrid smiled brightly, “I think I can handle him Harry, He is your Godson I will have to get to know him eventually, so why not give us some alone time. Let him get comfortable with me.”

“Alright, but you will have to convince Andy not me and I would like for this weekend for us to all be together before leaving him solo with you. That way, Teddy will know you’re with me and he won’t over react or get scared.”

Connor laughed from behind them, “Ok kiddos off to your now second class of the day. And harry, I am trusting you with the life of my only son. You had better not break his heart.”

Harry smiled nervously, oh yes he went from the pan into the fire. Grabbing his bag he looked at the small little male who was now living with him. His cheeks heated as the paler hand slid into his and tugged. Taking a deep breath he gripped it gently and they greeted the world. The two continued on to the large classroom where most where already gathered. Sitting at a table together they silently took notes as the teacher went on and on about runes and their uses.

She was a very petite woman with outrageous orange hair and lime green eyes. She floated around the room her wings supporting her magically lessened weight. Her hands barely hovered over the bored as she talked about how the runes where assembled and shifted to create different effects. The only problem was Harry couldn’t read the runes. This class assumed you already knew the basic runes and there basic structure.

Wincing as he wrote down everything anyway till his head swam with the new information. Hermione had been right; he really should have taken Ancient Runes instead of Divination. Even now the woman’s screeching advice was resonating in his head. Slamming his head into his notebook he groaned lightly. He didn’t understand anything.

Wistari leaned over and whispered lightly, “What’s wrong”

“I’m lost”

The pale being tried he really did but soon a smile spread across his face and he reached over patting Harry’s back gently, “We could ask my mother, he is very good at these things.”

The face remained on the desk till a shadow fell over him, “Mr. Potter are you sleeping in my class?”

Looking up he smiled, “No professor, I am just very confused honestly. Runes have never been a strong point for me.”

The woman gave a strange tinkled laugh, “Then I suggest you find a tutor, No head up eyes on the board.”

Harry nodded and watched as she walked away, he was also fully aware of the several snickers going through the room, honestly he didn’t care. Everyone had a weakness and only idiots didn’t accept that. The class finally wound down and they packed up heading for his rooms once more. Harry had decided he was going to finally cook a good proper meal.

“Harry!”

Turning the wizard smiled as a very familiar face ran up. The Djinn came to a stop and smiles at them, “Geeze you walk fast for a human!”

“Justin, how have you been?”

The Djinn stared at him before glancing at the small hybrid at Harry’s side, “So it is true, you took in a little stray.”

Wistari’s eyes narrowed, “I am not a stray”

Justin raised his hands, “I only meant, that rumors have been circling that a human usurped the draconian sisters and kidnapped their little brother.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I did not kidnap him, and I took him away from two bitches who didn’t know their place.”

Wistari snorted. He still remembered how is half-sisters had reacted to having Harry at the table the previous night. The dirty looks where amusing. They were lucky his sisters where far too concerned with what their father thought than getting revenge. 

The Djinn sighed, “Well congrats anyways, those girls are terrors. So where you headed?”

Harry blinked, “Back to my room, I was going to make lunch for Wistari”

Justin looked at the smaller male before scratching the back of his head, “Wistari huh? Nice name kid. Do you mind if I join you? I’m kind of avoiding someone.”

“Who on earth did you piss off this time? Other than me of course.”

The Djinn growled, “Look I can’t help it shit just comes out of my mouth!”

Harry laughed before shaking his head, “Come on then. Hurry I still have a call to make.”

The now group of three walked down the hall and towards the family dorms and safety. Upon reaching it Harry opened the doors and the three of them walked in. Wistari and Justin to the living area while Harry branched off with a soft kiss to the youngest’s cheek. Working quickly he made up a few crust less sandwiches with fresh thinly sliced meat and cheese. Bringing it over he set it down just as his mirror began to beep loudly. 

Walking over he tapped it once and Andy appeared on the other side holding a bouncing child with bright yellow hair and eyes. Upon seeing Harry the little boy began to laugh and wave his hair melting black and his green.

“Hawwy! Imma get come over this week?”

Harry laughed slightly and nodded, “Yes Teddy you get to come over this week. I also have a surprise for you Teddy!”

Wistari stood and walked over slowly coming to a stop next to Harry. Smiling the wizard wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist, “Andy, Teddy I would like you to meet Wistari he and I have entered a formal courtship.”

Andy’s eyes widened, “Harry you’re getting married?”

Laughing he responded carefully, “I am thinking about it. Right now we are getting to know each other, and seeing if it works out, hence the courtship.”

Teddy giggled, “I call him wis..wisteeri!”

The pale boy blushed brightly, “Nice to meet you Teddy.”

Andy sighed loudly, “Harry, I don’t know if I like this, but I trust your judgment. Tell me dear are you good with children?”

Wistari looked down, “I don’t know ma’am”

The older witch smiled softly, “Oh Harry such a shy boy, are you sure about this?”

“Yes Andy, I am. I know it hasn’t been long but, I feel like we just click.”

The woman nodded, “Well as good of news this is, I fear I have some bad news, I would like to speak to you alone if I could.”

Wistari frowned and looked to Harry, “Harry?”

The wizard nodded, “Wist go eat. I will tell you later alright?”

The hybrid nodded and broke off and Harry turned to see Andy handing Teddy over to someone before looking at him, “Harry, it is going to pass. I do not know how much longer I and the others can keep up the resistance. It is being pushed through so quickly, there has to be someone behind it.”

Harry frowned, “Who could be behind it?”

The woman shrugged, “I don’t know, but whoever it is, they have a lot of pull with the ministry. What’s worse is that they are putting up bounty hunts now, for specific creatures they believe are dangerous.”

“That’s bullshit!”

Andy shook her head, “Trust me I know. The new law is stating that if you have even as little as 25% creature blood you still have to register. That means even people like Fleur will have to register. Bill has already moved him and his wife to Egypt.”

Harry nodded, “Start up the paper work; I will take Teddy if this gets any worse. I need to make some more calls Andy.”

“I understand and Harry,” she paused, “Please be careful”

Nodding he closed the link before clearing the screen, “Bill Weasley”

The mirror fogged over and soon a beautiful blonde was in the mirror, “Har’y good to ‘ear from you”

“Fleur, looking beautiful as ever”

“Har’y you flatter me. You need Billy yes?”

“Please”

The woman nodded before turning from the mirror and Harry got a lovely view of her bulging tummy. The poor woman should not have been on her feet. He heard minor talking in the back ground before the scared face of Bill appeared in the mirror, “Oh Harry, I was going to call you later this week”

“Bill, do you have any idea who is behind this new law?”

The red head sighed, “No I don’t but even the goblins are scared Harry. They are thinking about shutting down gringotts! The new bill will even have them registering. Me, fleur, our child. It’s why I had to get us out of England. The goblins set us up over in Egypt. Where are you?”

Harry blushed, “In Egypt.”

"What the hell are you doing in Egypt?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I’m going to Kai Academy"

Bill's face scrunched u in disbelief before her put a hand over his face, "Of course you are. Only you would pick a school that has a high death rate of students."

Harry smiled, “Alright well if you hear anything let me know. This can only get worse. How is everyone else?”

The red head sighed, “Charlie is about to go on a stampede. The new bill is threatening the dragons as well, Romania is backing the ministry.”

“What? But Dragons have never been an issue before. They are useful and we need them.”

“They are claiming dragons are too dangerous to be kept in that kind of area. I will look up more about it.”

Harry nodded and the two said their farewells. Sighing he walked over to Wistari and sat down resting his head on the pale shoulder, “The Ministry has lost their minds.”

Wistari smiled and wrapped his arm around the taller male’s shoulders, “What’s wrong?”

“The Ministry is voting to enact a new law. That will condemn dragons, goblins, weres, and any other creature they deem dangerous. Anyone with even as little as 25% creature blood will be forced to register and submit to new creature specific laws.”

Justin looked up slowly, “That doesn’t sound to smart.”

Wistari nodded and hugged the wizard closer, “It will work out.”

Harry nodded and the rest of the lunch went by quietly. Before long they were off to their second set of classes. Dropping Wistari off at summoning he took was off to his own class. When he walked in he noticed the surprisingly small number of students. Only four others where in the room. Smiling at one of the other people he took a seat and pulled out the book he needed for the class.

It was only a few minutes before a small creature stepped out from behind a curtain. Only standing about two feet in height its snarled grin could only belong to a goblin. The goblin looked around and grunted before going off, “If you’re in this class then you are naïve and stupid in the ways of this world. Each class we will go over a creature and its mating habits, life style, and other basic information. Every four classes you will test on the previous three creatures. Every week following this one you will turn in a paper on the creature we have covered. This is how you will be graded. Today we will start with Centaurs.”

The teacher launched into detailed descriptions that sometimes maid Harry cringe. He really did not need to know in detail how centaurs mated. Nor did he need diagrams, but that is what he got. It was an agonizing two hours later before he was leaving the classroom and on his way back to his dorms. He only had a few hours to go before he was off to tutoring sessions with Sylark, might as well get homework done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what kind of creature you want to hear about or see Harry involved with!


	12. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot of surprising feedback for what kind of creature you guys want with Harry. So I am compiling a list of compatible creatures. To the person who suggested Sidhe…oh little darling that’s far too broad. A Sidhe is any type of Fae creature. Literally drow, fairy, elf, and almost every other worldly creature are considered a Fae. Lovely thought but far too broad sorry love.
> 
>  
> 
> The New List: (Current Votes – Anything that gets over 5 votes but doesn’t win I will figure out what to do)
> 
> Selkie: 4
> 
> Nyx: 2
> 
> Lamia/Naga/Echnidia/Medusa: 6
> 
> Tanuki: 3
> 
> Incubus: 3
> 
> Chinese Were-tiger: 2
> 
> Human Phoenix: 5
> 
> Humanoid Water horse: (I’m including Kelpie, hippocampus, and elemental unicorn: 4
> 
>  
> 
> Also it seems like a lot of people like the Headmaster, he will be coming more into the picture later, it is actually kinda funny but I won’t ruin the surprise. Someone asked why Harry didn’t go straight to the Headmaster…dude give him a few hours, he has time after his last class and before tutoring. Harry actually cares about his education; Britain is fucked up anyways two hours aren’t ganna make a difference. Logic people it exist. LOL well for normal people. I’m not normal.

 

Chapter 12

 

Finishing up the last of his homework he rubbed under the nose pieces of his glasses lightly, he hated papers. Standing he put everything away in their proper places. Standing he grabbed a notebook and pencil before heading off toward the headmaster’s office. Coming to a pause before the large golden doors he knocked lightly.

Hearing a loud scream he threw open the door and stopped his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. The Headmaster stood there flames wrapping around his arms as he dug black claws into the pale throats of the two blondes who had smacked Wistari. Large gold and red wings arched out of his bare back as he hissed darkly at them teeth elongating into fangs. The two girls had their backs pressed against the wall as they struggled to breathe. One of the sisters was clawing at the offending hand her lips turning the same blue as her wings. Kai turned to look at him his eyes glowing red with anger slowly though they softened and he let the two girls fall to the floor before yelling at them, “Get out of my sight and I had best not hear of your misdeeds again.”

Harry watched as they stood and barely glanced at him as they gave him a wide birth and running from the room their throats already turning an amusing shade of purple and blue. Harry looked and noticed the headmasters eyes had softened once more to their calm black color. Though Harry wasn’t sure how black could look calm.

Stepping forward Harry blushed, “I have more information on the new law in wizarding Britain.” He went quiet as the Headmaster raised a hand to silence him before gesturing for him to take a seat. Doing so Harry watched as the small male poured two cups of green tea adding a spoonful of honey to each he passed one to Harry who took it carefully.

The Headmaster sighed before sitting down on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in, “I did not mean for you to see me like that.” A large wing brushed the back of Harry’s head as it leveled itself above his head. Taking a long sip the headmaster sighed once more the fire that once wrapped about his arms was now gone and harry felt a clawed hand gently run along his hair, “they will not bother you nor Wistari again.”

Harry shivered as the claws gently scratched along his scalp comfortingly, “Why did you do that to them?”

Kai smiled softly, “I would have killed them had you not walked in. I am a very protective person to those I deem worthy of it. Tell me Harry have you guessed yet what I am? Only three in this school know of my origins.”

The wizard shook his head no taking a sip of the tea, “I try not to delve into that, I find it rude”

The Headmaster laughed lightly, “I am Djinn and I am Tenju. I am of the air and of the flame. I have also been alone for a very very long time.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

A talon settled under his chin and lifted him to look into black eyes, “So naïve. So very human.”

Letting him go the Headmaster stood and slowly let his wings retreat back into his back rolling his shoulders experimentally, “So tell me of the news you wanted to bring me.”

Harry blinked at the subject change before nodding, “My contact believes the Law will pass, also they have been placing bounties on magical creatures. Romania is now backing them and they are threatening to either kill or permanently contain the dragons. Anyone with blood that is 25% or higher with creature blood will be forced to register and if deemed dangerous killed or imprisoned.”

Kai looked thoughtful a moment, “Well this is going to be an interesting year. I will go to the council with this, hopefully we have time to stop it, or at least come up with a plan.”

Harry nodded, “I wasn’t done sir, there is more.”

He nodded and allowed Harry to continue, “It will also extend to goblins.”

Black eyes widened before the small male cussed colorfully in several different languages, “Return to your classes, I must go now”

Harry nodded and left the office turning just in time to see the Headmaster grab a cape and disappear in a flash of flame. Looking at a clock he grimaced before heading to his tutoring session. On the way he was joined with Rhylarn who looked a bit upset.

“What’s wrong with you?”

The Merrow looked at him and glared, “Nothing.”

Harry blinked and laid a hand on his friends shoulder, “Rhylarn?”

The Merrow turned on him and snapped his sharp teeth, “Don’t you speak my name! You let that, that thing touch you.”

The wizard frowned, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Sure play dumb, I befriend you, flirt with you, offer you protection in this school then you turn around and began courting that insignificant halfer!” his voice raising.

“How dare you think you can control what I do. Not once have you shown an interest for me!”

“I shared my plate with you it is a courting offer!”

“And I don’t know your courting habits so if that was one, then it is you who should have explained! Don’t you dare put the blame on me when you know that I am still learning the ways of this world.”

The Merrow hissed darkly before lashing out smacking Harry harshly across the jaw, the teen stumbled back and stared at his friend in shock. Rhylarn’s eyes widened as he looked down at his own hand before looking into the betrayed green eyes, “Harry, please Harry I”

Harry stood brushing his pants off before walking towards his room, screw Parseltongue. Walking toward his chambers he kept his jaw locked the stinging pain still resonating. The bastard probably dislocated his jaw. He should have been able to dodge it or something. He felt stupid for letting himself be caught in this.

Entering the door he slammed it shut throwing his notebook at the wall harshly. Going straight to his room he walked past Wistari who looked worried. Walking into his room he slammed the door shut locking it tightly before letting himself fall onto the mattress. Touching his jaw gently he winced as it flared up. Sitting up he looked into the mirror to already see the flesh turning an ugly yellow and purple.

A gentle knock sounded on his door, “Harry, are you ok?”

Putting his face in his hands he called out, “I’m fine Wistari, please I just need some time.”

He wasn’t answered but he heard the fridge open then close and knew the elfing hybrid had gone back to doing what he was before.

Wistari looked to Harry’s door again for what seemed like the tenth time. He was worried and wasn’t sure what he could do. Looking down at the table he had set up he angled the bowl of rice better and moved the plate of steamed vegetables. Turning he went back into the kitchen for the platter of teriyaki chicken cubes. Setting it out he smiled before walking over to the door once more, “Harry, I made dinner. It is ready whenever you feel like eating ok.”

After receiving no answer his face fell and he took off the light blue apron tossing it on the counter. Making himself a plate he was about to sit down when a soft knock came from the door. Turning he stood and walked over slowly opening the door to reveal a tall beautiful male wrapped in a deep blue robe. His long green hair fell to his knees as calm yellow eyes looked over his form.

Blushing Wistari smiled, “Hi, can I help you?”

The man smiled gently in return, “Hello, I am looking for Harry. I am Sylark his Parseltongue tutor. I was worried when he did not show up for his lessons.”

The hybrid nodded, “Please come in, I am afraid he isn’t feeling well at the moment but your welcome to try and speak with him. I am worried he didn’t eat lunch and now he won’t come out for dinner”

The man nodded and followed Wistari inside looking around and giving a polite nod to one of the many snakes that where lazing about. “I see you two have a lot of snakes”

“Harry says they protect us. They make me nervous though honestly.”

“Why not they are very intelligent beings.”

The pale teen blushed, “I don’t think they like me. The main snake, Harry said she is very picky. I think I upset her.”

“Snakes can have quite the personalities. Now show me where Harry is and let’s see if he will talk to me.”

Wistari led the professor to a closed door and the man sighed knocking on the door politely, “Harry, It is Sylark. You missed our lesson today”

 

Harry winced as he heard the serpent speaker’s voice. Of course he would check on him. “I am fine Sylark please I just need the night to myself.”

He felt a shift of magic against his locking wards, “and not eat the lovely dinner your little mate made you? That is not very nice.”

“I am not very hungry, I am sorry that I cannot attend.”

“I will break down this door, your wards may be strong but they will come down if you don’t come out and eat.”

Wincing he stood and walked over opening the door meeting two sets of widening eyes, “Alright I will eat.”

Wistari raised a hand to touch the bruise on his jaw and Harry ducked his head to avoid it, “I am fine Wistari”

Sylark’s gaze hardened but he said nothing about it, “I brought your book. Eat then read a bit before bed. I expect to see you at your next lesson. Bring your little mate along. I will not mind.”

The two looked at him and Harry took the book and nodded. The professor was turning when Wistari called out softly, “Stay, eat with us. I...I don’t mind”

Harry smiled and looked at the hybrid he was courting, surprised at the sudden forwardness. “Sure why not hell why not move in that way we can just have our lessons here.” He said jokingly.

Wistari turned and looked at him, “Do you wish to court him to?”

The wizard blinked suddenly, “I don’t think Sylark is interested in courting a human Wist. Plus he would have to get in line. Right now you are my sole focus and until our courtship ends I will not start another. Also if I do choose to court again, it will be with someone who can accept both of us.”

Smiling Wistari hugged Harry tightly and the wizard smiled painfully patting the soft white hair gently. “Alright Wist. Let’s eat ya?”

Soon the three of them were seated at the table and talking quietly. Sharing in the day’s excitement and what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those creatures and votes coming! Next chapter I am introducing a new prospective mate.


	13. Courts and Nests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello reviews. I think all of you instantly hated Rhylarn in one chapter. He was jealous and he did try to apologize… anyways. As to the list:
> 
>  
> 
> Selkie: 4 (someone pointed out this would be difficult they are in a desert. So I will be doing something with this one later on)
> 
> Nyx: 2
> 
> Lamia/Naga/Echnidia/Medusa: 6 (No comment)
> 
> Tanuki: 3
> 
> Incubus: 3
> 
> Chinese Were-tiger: 3
> 
> Human Phoenix: 6 (the Headmaster is much like a humanoid phoenix so scratch it)
> 
> Humanoid Water horse: (I’m including Kelpie, hippocampus, and elemental unicorn: 4
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, we get some cutesey seens.

 

The next morning Harry woke surrounded in warmth. His back hurt but his cheek didn’t so much as twitch in pain. Sitting up he yawned and stretched his hand falling on something warm and scaled. Turning to his right he smiled seeing Wistari curled up against his side. They had stayed up listening to Sylark tell them a story about the first basilisk. Turning to his left he saw a long serpentine tail, far larger than any of his own snakes. Following the tail up It disappeared beneath the blue folds of a familiar robe. Sighing lightly he gently tapped the beautiful green scales watching as they flex beneath the movement. This explained the unusual height. It was to disguise the tail.

 

A soft groan alerted him to Wistari once more and he turned lifting his hand from the scaled hide to gently brush the pale hair from the now blinking pink eyes, “Hey, we fell asleep”

 

The hybrid blushed and slowly sat yawning. Blinking a few more times he looked at Harry before his eyes went behind him to the green scaled tail. His eyes widened and breath quickened as he quickly began to back up. Harry raised his hands and gently whispered, “Shh don’t its ok. It’s just Sylark. His glamour must have fell when he was sleeping.”

 

Wistari glared at Harry, “A naga of all things. Harry they are dangerous.”

 

The wizard nodded, “When startled or threatened just like any other creature in this school. He won’t hurt us he hasn’t yet has he?”

 

The elfling frowned before nodding slowly coming to rest against Harry, “Will he be angry that we saw?”

 

Harry laughed lightly, “I don’t think he can be. His fault for falling asleep with us. I bet it was the body heat. Snakes tend to relax when they are warmer.”

 

The tip of the green tail came to brush along Wistari’s thigh. Harry watched as the pale skin paled even further. Harry shook his head and gently picked up the tip of the tail watching it curl around his wrist for warmth. “Give me your hand Wist.”

Slowly he reached forward and put his hand in Harry’s unoccupied one and Harry slowly led the pale hand to the scaled appendage. Gently he set the hand on the tail, “See it’s alright.”

 

Harry glanced behind him as Wist stared and pet the tip of the tail. He saw glowing yellow eyes staring at him and a mouth that was clearly biting back a laugh. Harry winked before turning back watching as pink eyes widened and a squeak as the tail coiled around Wistari’s hand and wrist gently. Slowly the tail uncoiled and Sylark made a show of stretching himself out and giving a large yawn. The two younger males stared as the tail rippled before coiling and Sylark lifted himself up the robe falling back to cover a large part of the tale.

 

Harry smiled at him, “Nice tail”

 

Yellow eyes looked at him, “snake out of the bag?”

 

“Ya a bit, I had my suspicions with your mother but you just confirmed them never thought I would meet a naga”

 

Sylark winced slightly, “Not quite good guess though.”

 

Wistari looked up slowly, “Echnidia then?”

 

Sylark smiled, “Again close but no. Lamia actually.”

 

Harry frowned, “But you’re not female.”

 

The now deemed lamia laughed loudly, “No, I am a Hermaphrodite”

 

Wistari giggled lightly as Harry turned to stare at the now all out laughing hybrid. His pale cheeks turning red as he struggled to both breathe and laugh at the same time. Sylark also stared blinking several times before frowning, “It’s not that funny”

 

The small hybrid lifted a hand and slowly calmed down, “Sorry, I just I was so scared of you but now,” he giggles a bit more, “You’re just another outcast like me”

 

The lamia smiled softly before leaning over Harry to hug him gently and the pale teen blushed whispering, “You have boobs.”

 

Harry smacked his forehead lightly trying not to groan at his soon to be mates comment. “Wist, really.”

 

The hybrid blushed and looked up to see Sylark trying desperately not to laugh. Harry stood out from under the two of them and walked over to one of the mirrors he had about the room. Frowning he looked at his jaw only to find the bruise missing. There wasn’t even swelling. Grumbling to himself he walked over to a cabinet and removed his daily potions. Drinking both down he grimaced and turned to see the two of them now staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

Wistari smiled softly, “you always take those potions what are they?”

 

Harry shrugged, “supplement potion for malnourishment treatment and a scar lessoner, a sight corrector, and a pepper up. And today I also took a calming draught.”

 

Sylark nodded, “Why would you need those potions?”

 

“I was in a war, I didn’t exactly get to eat right and every battle has its scars.”

Wistari broke apart from the serpents hold and walked over laying a hand on Harry’s chest, “May I see?”

 

The war hero winced slightly before kissing the hybrids cheek gently, “I don’t know if I am ready to share it with another. The only reason the twins and Rhylarn saw was because they happened to wake me up one morning and I forgot to dress.”

 

“Rhylarn was the one that struck you?” Wistari’s voice was soft.

 

Harry looked up to meet the curious yellow eyes, “Yes it was Rhylarn, he does not think you are a good mate for me Wist. He believes that since he offered me protection here at the school it gives him the right to control me. Sadly he was mistaken.”

 

Pink eyes lowered and closed, while Harry kept his eyes leveled with the now narrowing yellow ones. Walking into the kitchen Harry began to pull out what he needed to make pancakes. “Alright we had best get ready for the day ahead of us. Wist go get changed then while you two eat I will do the same. Sy are you staying for breakfast?”

 

A shrug, “I might as well, Matushka will already be wondering where I am what’s another hour or so.”

 

The three went about getting ready when the loud booming voice of the headmaster broadcasted throughout the school, “Will all staff please report to the headmasters office. All students and teacher aids return to your quarters. Classes are canceled to further notice. Thank you”

 

Harry frowned and Sylark pulled out a mirror talking to it in quiet hisses. Putting it away he sighed, “I am to remain with you and Wistari till everything returns to normal.”

 

Wistari frowned stepping out from the hall that led to his room, “What’s going on?”

 

“Probably discussing what is going on over in Britain. He said something about speaking to the council yesterday.”

 

“Your speaking of the Interplanar Council?”

 

Harry blinked in confusion and Wistari smiled, “The students from the school don’t just come from around the world they come from different planes as well. Places that co-exist with this one but aren’t actually part of this one. There are five different planes apart from this one. There is this one Chupa, then Kreep, Mudai, Uhre, Hudad, Rishk, and Sylvhara.”

 

“Ok so this is new to me. If there are all these realms why don’t the wizard’s know about them?”

 

Sylark smirked, “Because we don’t let them. Back in the past Humans used to sit on the council but they lost their seat when they threatened to destroy the goblins with their greed. After that the other planes locked themselves from humans and erased their existence. Even speaking about it to a wizard is illegal. Unless your mated to the human.”

 

“Which is why you’re telling me. Ok explain these other realms then.”

 

Wistari frowned, “Kreep is the Plane of Shadows, and mostly this is where your demons come from. Vampires will reside there to, well any creature really but it is ruled by Lord and Lady Inuka they are Dog Demons.”

 

Sylark nodded, “Then you have Mudai the Plane of Elements, only those with extreme elemental ties to their element can live there. It is basically a realm split into four areas split by a crossing mountain range. This is where you get your elemental beasts like dryads or even mermaids mostly come from there”

 

“Then Uhre is uninhabitable as far as anyone knows, it is overrun with plants and poisonous air. Honestly I don’t think anything lives there.” Wist whispered.

 

“Hudad the Realm of Sand, Djinn originate there, the ones that haven’t moved here that is. Djinn fit in so well with humans that they are slowly integrating into the culture though I don’t know if that will continue. Rishk Realm of the Serpent, this is the home of draconian, basilisks, dragons and so on.”

 

“Then you have Silvhara the Realm of Courts. The home of the Unseelie and Seelie Courts like the Sidhe, elves, Fairies, they are all there. You have heard tales of Lord Oberon and Lady Titania. Well this is where they came from though it is actually Lady Faethwyn the Seelie Queen and Lord Eecho of the Unseelie Court.”

 

Harry looked back and forth as they traded off each realm and he gripped his head tightly, “Ok information overload. Let’s just eat ya?”

 

Harry set out the pancakes with fresh blueberries and strawberries with butter and warmed maple syrup. The three dug in and where cleaning up when a light knock came from the door.

 

Sylark stood resuming his glamour before opening the door to reveal another student holding out a message, “Letter for Mr. Potter”

 

Sylark took the note and watched the messenger run off back down the hall shifting to a small glowing ball of light and taking off at an amazing speed. Turning he handed the note to Harry who opened it and read over it.

 

“I am being called to the headmaster’s office it seems. He says I may bring you two with me. How did he know you two were with me?”

 

Sylark laughed, “My Matushka must have told him.”

 

The three finished getting ready before heading up to the headmaster’s office. Harry turned and took Wistari’s hand gently giving it a squeeze. Harry leaned over and whispered, “Don’t worry I think you will like Kai.”

 

Wistari gave him a long look before they came to a stop in front of the large golden doors. Lifting a hand they knocked gently opening the door they saw a very tired form sagging against the chair. Long red hair spilled over a tanned shoulder as the person rested their head in their hand, elbow propped on the desk.

 

“Please come in you three.” His voice soft and hardly above a whisper, “Take a seat, we have much to discuss”

 

The three of them took a seat and the Headmaster handed them all a cup of tea. His wings were out and dropping on the arm rests. “Harry, I need the named of your contacts in England. Also if there is anything else you know.”

 

Harry nodded, “Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Bill Weasley. Andy is a member of the Wizangamot and Bill works as a curse breaker for Gringotts.”

 

Kai nodded before writing the names down carefully., “And they are connected to you in what way?”

 

“Why does that matter”

 

A sharp look cut him off and he sighed answering, “Andromeda is my God-sons grandmother and Bill is my best friend’s older brother. Well was my bestfriend we don’t talk to each other much anymore.”

 

Kai continued to write everything down before folding the sheet of paper and flicking it into the air watching it disappear in a small flash of grey smoke. “Sorry the council wanted to know why we should even believe you. They are suspicious of you and now me.”

 

Sylark raised a brow, “Why you?”

 

“Apparently, I am growing to old and soft for them” the headmaster snorts amusedly, “Stupid idiots will never realise that no matter my age I am I am not soft nor am I losing my touch. I swear if these council members don’t drag their heads out of their asses we might actually be able to do something.”

 

Wistari was still staring at the headmaster with bright pink eyes gripping his cup of tea tightly.

 

Harry tried not to laugh before turning to look at Wistari, “Wist. Are you alright?”

 

Pink eyes broke off and turned to look at Harry giving him a blinding smile, “Of course sorry, I was distracted.”

 

Sylark snorted lightly before giving a laugh, “distracted? Really? so staring is distracted now?”

 

Wistari’s eyes darkened, “Like you weren’t staring at Harry’s ass this morning?”

 

“It is a very nice ass and he was walking ahead of me. I would have stared at yours two if you did not hide it under those hideous baggy shirts.”

 

Kai raised a brow a smile forming across his face, “Yes, I completely agree with you Sy”

 

Sylark nodded and pointed a finger at the Headmaster, “See Wist. He completely agrees. Besides you stare to.”

 

“I am being courted by him it is my right!” He snipped back

 

Harry chuckled nervously, “Why did this turn into a conversation about my ass and Wist did you take attitude pills this morning you're not being yourself.”

 

Wist sighed and nodded, “I am fine Harry I promise.”

 

Kai waved his hand, “He is growing close to mating season he will become snippier as time goes on”

 

Harry paled, “oh well that is informative” he was going to have to read more things when he got back, “So what now, will classes resume?”

 

Kai shook his head, “No I am giving everyone a rest day, Teachers have been informed and must make their decisions, some might be leaving back to their own homes or realms. Others might even bring their families here. This school is a home for some as cliche as it sounds it is mine. Has been for 300 years.”

 

Sylark nodded, “I was raised here from an egg, I don't think I have ever been outside the walls.”

 

Kai laughed lightly, “I remember when you got your human form. Your Matushka was rather surprised. It is not common for one of your kind to be born.”

 

Harry frowned, “A Lamia? I thought his mother was one as well.”

 

Kai shook his head, “No, Sy’s Matushka is actually a basilisk. A full bloodied basilisk. See when basilisks mate and give birth they can produce two kinds of offspring. Basilisks or Lamia. The only problem is that Lamia are never birthed they are created in a way. A basilisk egg must be laid and hatched in a high magical zone in order to produce a Lamia. However Lamia are always female. Hence when He gave birth to a male basilisk he did not expect to wake up one morning to find a lamia hermaphrodite  in his nest.”

 

Wistari spoke up, “So because he is both male and female he gained the lamia trait?”

 

Sylark shook his head, “We don’t know if it is because I was of both genders or if the shift just happened and forced me to be both genders. It is an odd situation. I refer to myself as a male, I just happen to have breasts.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “You are so casual about this its amusing”

 

“In my defence I have dealt with this for a little over 300 years. Trust me I wasn’t so calm about it when it happened.”

 

Wistari spoke up suddenly, “So how did you know Sylark told us who and what he was. You just seem far to calm about this.”

 

Kai blushed, “Sy has proposed courtship three days ago.”

 

Harry laughed lightly, “So you two flirting with me was a ploy then?”

 

Sylark laughed, “No ploy, we are both interested in you and Wistari we won't lie. But we have chosen to pursue our own courtship before perhaps pursuing you two.”

 

Wist nodded, “Lovely now there's three of them.”

 

The wizard turned and glared, “I do believe rhylarn is now out of the picture. you don’t try to control me and slap me then just waltz in thinking you can still court me.”

 

Glass shattered and Harry winced as he slowly looked up to see black eyes beginning to burn red. Standing Harry held up his hands, “Kai, I am fine, it doesn’t matter.”

 

Flames danced along his arms even as Sylark gently laid a hand on the Headmasters shoulder, “Kai darling you need to calm down, it is upsetting I understand but being irrational is not what we need right now. Remember that killing a student is not the smartest thing to do at this time.”

 

Kai turned to face Sylark flashing elongated fangs, “My nest”

 

Sy looked at Harry and Wistari, “I need you two to come over here and reassure him please. He was already tired before finding this out, We need to calm him down.”

 

Harry stood and walked over to the other side settling a hand on the flaming shoulder, he watched as the red flames turned gold where he touched and smiled gently, “We are right here.”

 

Wist looked on from afar and Harry beckoned him closer, “He won’t hurt you Wist.”

 

Slowly the hybrid came closer and stepped in close to Harry joining his hand on the other Hybrid’s shoulder, and the flames flashed out and the Headmaster fell to the side into Sylark’s arms and the lamia smiled, “Thank you, you two should return to your room, I will come and see how you are later today, I need to care for him.”

  
Harry nodded and took Wistari’s hand and they slowly left the office. Now he had two things to look up, maybe he should send a letter to Rhylarn as a warning? No what was the point, he wouldn’t listen anyway. Smiling down at the pale teen in his arms he snuggled close, almost time for lunch anyways.


	14. Comfort and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updated list and votes:
> 
> Nyx: 2  
> Shadow Elf: 1  
> Sylark, Lamia: 8  
> Tanuki: 3  
> Incubus: 3  
> Chinese Were-tiger: 6  
> Headmaster, Djinn/Tenju: 12  
> Kelpie: 6
> 
> Alright guys so I am updating the journal now with the changes happening in this chapter. Be good and make sure you let me know what you think. I put some juicy tidbits into this chapter. Also I will be posting a new extra story today as well. It is going to have an unrelated scene that I wanted to write out but the story-line doesn't allow for it. It will be entitled, “The Depths”. Look out for it!

Sylark watched as the two left before smiling gently as the one he was courting. Shushing him gently he spoke, “Oh little love you overworked yourself.”

 

Black eyes looked up at him and rolled in annoyance. “I am far more capable than you believe me to be”

 

“Of that I have no doubt but while you court me, you will take care of yourself, when was the last time you ate?”

 

Kai sighed and laid his head against Sy’s chest, “I can’t remember.”

 

“That’s not what I wanted to hear.”

 

Raising himself fully he lifted the headmaster easily and slid over to a hidden door near a large bookcase. Holding the small headmaster with one arm he quickly opened the door the room enlarged greatly with pillows and low sitting tables. Settling the smaller being on one of the larger silk pillows.

 

“I hate it when you lift me like a rag doll, I am your elder by many thousands of years and you treat me like child sometimes.”

 

“Maybe if you didn’t neglect your health I wouldn’t have to mother you.”

 

Black eyes narrowed and a small pillow was thrown in his direction.

 

Dodging it the lamia glared, “Really how old are you?”

 

A long laugh was his reply, “This lifetime or my last one?”

 

“I never understand you,” Sy whispered and began to make a soup humming gently to himself.

 

“You’re not meant to; I am a rogue even to my own species. I have lived and died multiple times. This is my seventh reincarnation. Technically in this form I am only what 332 years old now?”

 

“So my form is older than your current body?”

 

Another pillow was thrown in his direction, “You know even our kind of species don’t live forever so we devise ways to live longer. Me I simply reincarnate myself using my flames much like a phoenix would, not as sufficient though I can reform at any age and it takes different amounts of time each time I do it. You simply hibernate to recuperate your years spent.”

 

The lamia shrugged, “We have to, in order to keep ourselves going. To find happiness we keep ourselves on this plane of existence. Tell me why you invited the human to this school. We haven’t had a human since that Albus man and he left without even completing a year spouting about learning the greater good.”

 

Kai leaned back stretching his wings, “I heard about him across the ocean. I wanted to give him a chance here. If we do not try we won't find people who fit in here. I heard about his tragedy, his life, and then I was contacted by a human female she said that this school would bring Harry happiness so I sent him the invitation.”

 

“I’m sorry did you say human female?”

 

He nodded and accepted a bowl of soup from the lamia, “Yes some human female named Luna. She said she foresaw it. Said I would find my nest and be happy if I invited him. Though she said nothing of you, she was very vague.”

 

The lamia sat down next to the Headmaster removing his glamour so he could curl his long green tail around the headmaster as he ate. Kai curled up against the larger man's chest as he continued to eat the soup, humming gently as the spice, “When is your next shed cycle?”

 

“Three days, I will be very sore.”

 

Kai nodded and ran a hand over the dull green scales some places looked patchy and dry, “You should oil then tonight so it will be easier, I can draw up a bath for you”

 

“No I will be fine, tell me, how long have we been friends?”

 

Kai smiled, “Over 200 years, took you long enough to finally ask me to court you.”

 

“Shut up you're kinda intimidating. Not to mention busy. It was hard enough just to find time to talk to you let alone ask you out on a date or goddess forbid to court you.”

 

Kai sighed and leaned back, “They want me to step down”

 

“The council?”

 

“Yes, they want me to step down and join the council permanently. They want to take away the only nest I have known in 300 years.”

 

Sy smiled softly, “Your nest is evolving little bird. I am your nest now along with Harry and Wistari”

 

“They don’t know they are. And all these threats to my nest. Those girls now this Rhylarn. I should kill them all.”

 

“No, you should hold them close and protect them tell them, explain to them. You are a powerful ancient being in so many ways but when it comes to people, you're kinda hopeless”

 

Kai growled and set the now empty bowl on the low table before curling up against the lamia whose tail now wrapped about both of them comfortably. “Even if they choose to not mate us, our connection is there. They are still part of my nest. I will protect them from all dangers.”

 

Sylark smiled lightly, “and the godson?”

 

“I protect all of my nest, even my nest’s offspring, whether they are by blood or love”

 

Sylark smiled gently and kissed Kai’s jaw, “So sweet my little bird. Shall we go see the nestlings then?”

 

Kai scrunched up his nose, “You make it sound like they are our children stop that” he laughed lightly before standing, “Yes let us go see them. I want to be sure I did not scare them.”

 

The lamia grinned and leaned up catching the others lips with his. Running clawed fingers along the bare chest scraping a dusky nipple before pulling away grinning, “Now shall we go see the other little ones?”

 

Kai glared, “You’re evil.”

 

\-------------------------------------MEANWHILE-------------------------------------------

 

Harry groaned as Wistari pushed him back onto one of the couches. He looked at the pale being and smiled gently, “Alright I’m sorry, you can look at my ass anytime you like.”

 

Wist snarled, “Of course I can it is my right.” Wistari crawled into Harry’s lap straddling it easily. “Did you know draconians have a heat?”

 

“No I was not aware; I was going to read up on it honestly.”

 

“You could ask me”

 

Harry winced and looked away blushing, “I thought you might find that invasive”

 

Wist leaned and kissed Harry’s cheek gently, “Harry that is why we are courting so you can ask things, get to know me. So far we have done nothing but co-exist ask me anything, and in return I will ask you”

 

“20 questions is it?”

 

Wist smiled beautifully, “yes and I get to go first, tell me Harry how is it you speak to serpents? “

 

Harry sighed and laid his forehead against Wists throat, “I guess it is because of my ancestors, I am a descendant of a Slytherin, who was a Lamia now that I think of it.”

 

Wistari frowned, “You have creature blood?”

 

“Very distant I don’t think it is enough to affect me in any way. Now that was two questions so I get to ask two. What does mating season entail for Draconian?”

 

Wist smiled and leaned forward, “It lasts about three days, we become very temperamental and we seek to mate with the person we are closest to. It can be aggressive or loving depending on the reaction we receive. It is hard to explain, we also become fertile, even though pregnancy is likely at any time we are more so during the heat cycle.”

 

Harry grinned, “Am I going to have an armful of Wist?”

 

Wist blushed brightly and tilted his head down causing his hair to fall in his face, “this is my first heat cycle. I have not had one before; I do not know how I will act.”

 

Harry smiled and kissed the pale flesh beneath his lips, a small gasp was his only reply. “Does your elven blood lessen your heat cycle?”

 

Wist took a deep breath, “I don’t know once again if my elf blood will affect it in any way. I do hope however that I get my wings”

 

Green eyes met pink, “So that’s why you don’t have wings like your mother and sisters?”

 

Wistari nodded, “Because I haven’t had my first heat cycle, but there is a chance I won’t get mine”

 

Harry grinned and slowly leaned forward wrapping his arms around the thin waist, “I bet you will, and they will be the most beautiful wings anyone has ever seen”

 

The hybrid blushed brightly, “Sometimes you are so sweet, when you are not trying to hide.”

 

Harry smiled lightly; “Maybe with you I don’t have to hide” Harry leaned forward and slowly laid his lips on the pale lips of his companion. Slowly their lips moved against each other’s testing the field until Harry gently laid a hand in the soft white hair and pulled the hybrid closer to him hissing gently as petite claws dug into his shoulders.

 

Wistari dug his claws into the thin shoulder pushing back into the kiss, small fangs nipping at Harry’s bottom lip. Pulling out of the kiss and laying their foreheads together. “There is what I wanted.”

 

Harry smiled and gripped the thin waist tighter before tossing him to the side slowly moving to hover over the hybrid as the smaller male squeaked. Leaning down he kissed the pale lips again tugging gently at the pale white hair. Claws gently scraped at his scalp till he broke off and pale lips attacked his throat playfully.

 

Pulling away carefully Harry looked down at the little beauty and grinned, “What did I do in life deserve you?”

 

Wistari shrugged, “I don’t know but I am thankful.” Wist pulled Harry down to lock their lips once more and pulled the others tongue into his mouth gently.

 

The two battled till the hybrid relinquished control and Harry roamed the smooth ridges and pearly fangs of the smaller. A hand slowly began to move up under the sweatshirt feeling the pale scaled skin lightly.

 

A loud knock came from the door. Harry broke away cursing loudly in Parseltongue, “You have got to be kidding me this is bullshit!”

 

Wist blinked and blushed removing his hands from the black locks and quickly correcting his shirt before slowly sitting up pushing Harry up with him. The knocking persisted and finally Harry got up and walked over to the door, “Who is it?”

 

When he received no answer he groaned and opened the door, “Can I help... Oh come on”

 

Standing at the door was none other than Rhylarn, Harry went to shut the door but a booted foot blocked it and the door was thrown open. Harry took a step back, “Rhylarn you’re not welcome here you need to leave.”

 

The Merrow stepped forward slowly, “You would not let me apologize earlier.”

 

Harry took a step back and slowly reached for the chain scythe that was off to the side. Gripping one of the handles tightly, “What do you want Rhylarn”

 

He heard Wistari scrambled behind him towards the calling mirror.

 

Rhylarn growled darkly as he watched the pale figure, “I wanted to try and talk to you, I did not mean to be so forceful.”

 

Harry glared and brought the weapon in full view, “So slapping me was just what, you over reacting?”

 

The Merrow growled, “Just accept my apology and court me.”

 

“I am not going to court you Rhylarn you lost that chance!”

 

A black hand shot out to grab him but Harry hit it away with the small scythe blade. “And now you are attacking me again!”

 

Harry cursed in his head as a black hand gripping the handle of one of his chain scythes. Harry lashed out with his magic and the man only chuckled brushing it off, “Mortal magic doesn’t work so well on one of the deep. Now submit and become mine. Forget the stupid little pale one and be mine!”

 

A second clawed hand came around and enclosed around Harry’s throat, wincing the wizard brought the second scythe up to catch the wrist the blade biting into the blackened skin. This is not what he wanted for this day.

 

The two were locked, neither of them moving in favor for the other. Harry could feel his head getting light. Digging the scythe in further, he watched as deep blue blood slid down the blade.

 

A loud screeching sound erupted in the air and the Merrow was ripped away from harry the claws scraping his throat. Gasping for air Harry slowly lowered himself to his knees lifting his hand to his throat. Another hand joined his and slowly warmth radiated and Harry looked to his side to see Wistari concentrating on the wound.

 

The hybrid growled, “It won’t heal”

 

Harry pulled away and patted the hand with his free one. Looking up at the second loud screech he watched as the headmaster slammed the Merrow into the wall. Sylark was leaned again the door frame watching his head tilted to the side as he watched the flames curl around Rhylarn.

 

Rhylarn screamed in pain digging his claws into the wrist and hand that held him against the wall. Kai tilted his head to the side and flicked his wrist. A sickening snap resonated and the Merrow went limp, his arms falling to dangle at his sides. Dropping the body Kai turned and knelt in front of Harry and Wistari slowly reaching forward to touch the wound.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Harry glared, “I was handling it, and you didn’t have to kill him.”

 

Sylark shook his head, “No, he did. This was the second offence. Kai was well within his rights.”

 

Harry growled, “When I was invited here I was told that professors did not involve themselves with the students. That we had to survive on our own.”

 

Kai smiled lightly, “I am the headmaster I make the rules. You are a member of my nest and I will protect you.”

 

“I don’t even know what that means! And you can’t just claim me as a member of that nest. I deserve a choice!” Wincing, he slowly dapped at his throat with the bottom of his shirt. “Dammit this hurts.”

 

Wist patted his back gently, “I can try to take the pain but you’re immune to my healing magic.”

 

Harry looked at him and shook his head, “No I am used to pain. I will be fine.”

 

He stood and walked into the kitchen wetting a piece of cloth to dab at the thin cuts. “So start talking and close the damn door. I hope you have a way to get rid of that body, because I am not doing it.”

 

Sylark walked into the dorm and shut the door kicking the now very dead form of Rhylarn. Gently he took Kai by the shoulders and led the small headmaster to one of the many pillow strewn about. Wistari walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his waist gently taking the cloth from his hands and carefully wiped the blood from the thin cuts. Harry sighed and tilted his head to the side to allow the pale teen better access.

 

Harry whispered gently, “You don’t have to Wist. I will heal eventually.”

 

Wist dropped the cloth and stared, beneath the blood was nothing but pale unblemished skin, “You already did”

 

“What?” Harry broke away and walked toward one of the mirror. Touching his throat he winced, it still hurt but the cuts were gone only thin bruises where he had been strangled remained and even those where already beginning to turn yellow and heal. “That’s new”

 

Wistari nodded, “But it is not the first time you have healed quickly, you bruise on your cheek was gone this morning. By any chance do you have latent healing abilities?”

 

Harry shook his head, “No I don’t. Maybe it is the potions I have been taking. Maybe my magic is trying to make up for lost time and healing in over drive.”

 

The two looked at one another before walking over to the other two in the room. Sitting down on the couch Harry pulled Wistari into his lap kissing the pale throat gently. “So dead ex-friend in my entrance hallway, Headmaster calling me a part of his nest, I am healing abnormally fast, and Wistari is going into heat, am I missing anything?”

 

Sylark shrugged, “I’m about to start shedding but I don’t think that is relevant.”

 

Harry stared at the lamia his mouth twitching before he burst out laughing.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so I am updating the journal now with the changes happening in this chapter. Be good and make sure you let me know what you think. I put some juicy tidbits into this chapter. Also I will be posting a new extra story today as well. It is going to have an unrelated scene that I wanted to write out but the story line doesn't allow for it. It will be entitled, “The Depths”. Look out for it!


	15. Teddy Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I didn’t get many questions this time around which means you guys must not be as confused as I originally thought. I must stress though that you follow the Extra Journal to Hurriyah. It is filled with information that is useful to know. Also keep in mind that I post side stories to this one that help explain the past or alternate scenes that wouldn’t have worked.
> 
> ANN: So I have set up a twitter account and reactivated my facebook account! I will be posting update links on there as well if you wish to subscribe to me! You will also get glimpses of my original works to! Yay me!  
> I did get one major comment on how I stated this would be a life or death situation. It is but you have to understand less than a week has passed. People are still experiencing back to school from summertime bliss. Fights won’t start happening till people establish groups and packs. They have to figure out who their enemy or ally is. They have to reintegrate themselves into the way school is run. Also I pushed the Wistari with Harry because yes the father understood but it doesn’t mean that other Draconians would understand. Draconians have a very strong race first mentality they would kill an outsider if they hurt one of their own.
> 
> Now before you bitch at me about Wistari’s half-sisters, you have to understand they were isolated from regular draconian culture by their father who removed himself from that society because of the death of his wife. Draconians would have wanted him to re-mate to increase the population; he fled to not go through that again. Harry is smart and he also knows that just because he is COURTING does not mean he has to MATE him in the end it’s a CHOICE. Also Harry knows that Wistari wouldn’t stand a chance on his own. He remembers how the kitsunes attached to him to protect him thinking he was a weak human. He is taking Wistari under him as a way to protect him while also separating him from his previous protection, his evil sisters.
> 
> Now that I am done explaining myself, please enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

Slowly the laughter died down and Harry shook his head before taking a seat opposite of the two older creatures, Wistari coming to rest in his lap. Wrapping arms around the pale hybrid Harry breathed in the lemon scent of his hair and smiled, “If he had hurt you…” Harry let the sentence hang in the air.  
Wist only smiled and kissed his cheek, “But he didn’t, did he?”  
The older two looked on smiling softly at the quiet exchange between the two students. They fit together neatly and it was nice to see such a sweet scene.

Kai smiled and spoke up, “You have today off, but Tomorrow classes resume I was tempted to call it off till Monday but the Necromancy class requires the first Saturday as initiation.”

Harry frowned, “I thought our initiation was the orb testing?”

Kai shook his head, “That was to see if you had enough magic and latent ability to not die from the initiation. The initiation itself is very painful and taxing.”

“Can you give me information on it?”

“No, just rest before you go if you can. Take nothing but a ceremonial dagger, do not even take a weapon and be prepared to bleed, a lot.”

Harry sighed and nodded before holding Wistari tighter. He felt the feathering of a kiss along his throat and closed his eyes smiling.

Wist smiled at the relaxed look, “So want to tell Sylark about your lamia blood”

Harry eyes shot open and he looked down at the pale hybrid who grinned brightly revealing petite fangs, “Traitor”

Sylark tilted his head to the side, “You have Lamia blood?”

Harry shrugged, “Not enough to affect me it’s had like 200 years of dilution. The vampire blood is stronger.”

Kai frowned, “That would explain your magical animagus”

Now Wist frowned, “You have a magical animagus?”

“Ya a basilisk actually”

Syalark gave a long laugh, “Yes that would be the product of latent blood. No matter how small.”

Kai nodded, “And him being bitten by a basilisk and living doesn’t hurt either.”

Sylark and Wistari turned and stared at him while Harry groaned and looked down to the ground, “Phoenix tears is the only reason I lived through that.”

Wistari smiled softly, “That’s amazing, why did it bite you?”

Harry shrugged, “It was ordered to by an older parseltongue. It tried to kill me. So I drove a sword up through the roof of its mouth and killed it. The fang caught me when I did so. Broke off in my arm”

Sylark ran his long fingers through Kai’s hair, “You did what you had to Harry. I understand you killing one of my cousins no matter how distant. “

The wizard nodded before a sharp shriek of a mirror call alerted him. Standing he walked over and activated the mirror. Andromeda appeared her face puffy and eyes red. Her normal immaculate form looked weighed down with stress.

“Andy to what do I owe the pleasure”

She sighed deeply, “I need you to take Teddy tonight. I cannot explain why. I need you to take him and keep him safe please. Till I can figure out what to do. You said you had the boy of yours who could help you till you found a caretaker.”

Harry blinked, “Alright send him through the flew in fifteen minutes. It’s Hurriyah Family Dorms 10 ”

She smiled softly at him, “Alright will do Harry and dear please, protect my little treasure and yourself.”

He smiled and nodded and he ended the call. Turning he looked at Wist, “Ready to meet my godson?”

Wistari’s head shot up, “Really? Now?”

Harry nodded, “Come on we have to meet him at the floo chamber.”

Kai smiled and stood slowly, “May we come as well?”

Harry shrugged before walking out the door knowing that all three where right behind him. It was a short walk to his floors floo room and Harry opened the door just as the whooshing sound of the floo was heard. Opening the door a bright pink ball of energy came flying toward him and into his arms.

“Uncle Harry!”

Harry laughed and spun around a couple times causing the kid to squeal and hold on tighter before he put the kid down and came face to face with bright excited blue eyes. “How is my growing little nephew?”

“I’m not little I’m a big boy!”

Harry laughed and ruffled the pink mop of hair watching as it melted black to match his and the blue eyes going green. Harry lifted him back up, “Where is your bag?”

Teddy pointed to the floo room and Kai walked in picking up the blue back pack shaped like a wolf’s head. Harry steadied the hyper boy on his hip as now wide pink eyes looked around at his surroundings as they walked back toward Harry’s dorm.

“Uncle Harry, can I have cookies?”

Harry bit back a smile, “It is your bedtime kiddo, we can make cookies tomorrow I promise”

The boy giggles and tucks his head into HArry’s collarbone, his hair going from light shades of pink to a calmed deep blue. Harry ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and smiled happily. He loved it when the little boy was in his arms. He let Sylark get the door and he walked in taking the door next to his. Already the boy’s energy was dying out and his eyes were closing. Harry knew the boy was going to be tired. His magic wasn’t fully matured and floo always took it out of younger children.

Walking in he tucked the boy into a deep blue bed, he slid a piece of the deep brown hair behind the boy’s ear and smiled, He rarely saw the boy’s true hair color. He wasn’t able to control his shifting like his mother. His emotions ran too deep into them since he was a child. Leaning down he pressed a kiss into the soft russet locks. Looking at the three who were watching he took the bag and set it next to the bed to be unpacked later. On last kiss to the head and he was out the door joining the others in the now quiet livingroom.

Sylark smiled and took Kai’s hand, “We should go. Enjoy the rest of your evening and good luck tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and looked at Wyst before smiling, “We will goodnight.”

Harry watched as the two left and he turned back to look at his courted, “We should read before going to bed, it will help calm us down and I need to be sure you're up to speed on all things Teddy related.


	16. A Lusty Betrayel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i get it you guys don't like Wist. Honestly I am falling out of love with him to. We shall see. Sorry about the length of time it took to post. School started and I am loosing the will to write. I need your opinion guys. Please. Send me ideas and comments it helps me write it really does!
> 
> Emmy

The next morning Harry was awakened to fifty pounds of pink haired monster landing on his chest. Crying out he wrapped his arms around the struggling child who squealed when Harry wiggled his fingers up and down the boy’s ribs. The two rolled around the bed and finally Teddy broke free screaming happily and bolting out of the room. Harry laughed lightly and shook his head before crawling out of the bed and fixing his t-shirt and sweat pants. Yawning he walked out and watched as Teddy ran around the dorm looking around at all the sites.

Harry shook his head and looked over as he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. Standing in the hallway to the mating rooms stood Wistari standing in nothing but a pair of sleep shorts. His hair still mussed and un-brushed. He had an almost serene smile on his face. Harry blushed as the pink eyes turned to look at him. For the first time since they had moved in Harry felt his heart clench. Looking away quickly he went into the kitchen and shook his head. When he had agreed to court Wist he knew there was a physical attraction. I mean the guy was adorable. He never expected to go through with it. He just wanted to try.

Sighing, he quickly set about making a quick breakfast of blueberry pancakes. Smiling he plated them and came out of the kitchen setting things on the table. Only to almost drop a plate at what he saw. Wist had Teddy in his arms holding him close, both had stark white hair and gleaming pink eyes. Smiling, he watched as Wist swirled the boy around in his arms the boy laughing and holding his arms up in the air screaming about flying.

Setting the last plate down Harry cleared his throat, “Breakfast”

Harry smiled as Wist put the energetic boy down who came running to the table. Smiling Harry helped him into a chair to let him chow down on the pancakes and together they ate breakfast with conversation and soon the three of them were curled up on the couch while Harry read one of the fairytale books Teddy brought with him outloud. Soon the boy was fast asleep and Harry smiled. Letting the boy rest on the couch, he and wist slipped into the boy’s bedroom to open the bag he had brought with him. 

Groaning he noticed it was not only enlarged on the inside but filled. Together he and wist pulled out mountains of perfectly house-elf folded clothes sliding them into appropriate drawers. Next came a shrunken bookcase filled with children’s books and coloring books, muggle coloring books. Laughing he and Wist set it against one of the empty walls. 

Sighing they looked around the room as they finished. Toys were strewn on different shelves and a large toy box was set next to a small white desk and chair. The room itself was done in pale blues and and greys. Teddy’s favorite colors. On the simple bed was a stuffed pink wolf and now Teddy, who Harry tucked in carefully.

Turning to look at Wist he sighed, “Are you sure you will be ok while I am in class? I still plan on getting us a caretaker now that he will be here with us permanently.”

Wist frowned, “She didn’t say that though”

Harry sighed, “Wist look around you she sent him here with everything. He won't be going back.”

The teen nodded, “Then we can go tomorrow and get someone to help watch him. There are special agencies that work with student dorm layouts. What are you thinking?”

“Dont know. I have to get ready its almost time for me to go to class.”

Wistari smiled and nodded, “You have necromancy arts and something else yes?”

“Ya Spell crafting.”

Wist smiled and leaned back against Harry, “Spell weaving. Such a fascinating subject.”

“I suppose” Harry gripped the pale hips tightly, digging his fingers into the cloth covered flesh.

The hybrid grinned as he pressed more firmly against the growing hardness in the wizard’s pants.

Harry growled lightly and walked them into the living room and fell onto the couch in a tangle of arms. Lips meshing against one anothers as pale hands entangled into thick black locks. Hips pressed against each other. The two stayed conjoined till Harry broke apart pushing the elf away carefully, “Jesus Wist, I can’t.” He broke off as the hybrid leaned up to nip and suck along his now exposed collarbone. “Wist stop. I need.”

Harry let out a stifled moan as Wist slowly worked his way down Harry’s neck, pink eyes growing red. Harry felt slim fingers run up under his shirt and he vaguely recalled he should be leaving. His mind was hazy and skin hot to the touch. He felt a feathery touch brushing against his mind and his hazy thoughts tried to push it away but it sunk in deeper and his very core burned. 

Harry hissed as the hybrid rocked against his hips, “wist” his voice barely above a whisper. 

The pale male looked up from where he was kissing along the prominent collar bone, “You are far too tense. Relax.”

The wizard let his head fall back as the smaller male continued the ministrations. His mind long gone as he simply let himself sink into the emotions and feelings. It felt like hours as the small hybrid slowly removed his shirt and harnesses. 

Suddenly a snake hissed loudly and dropped on top of Wist hissing into the pale hybrids face, “Traitorous maggot! You dare when our Master brought you into our nest!”

Harry bolted up to find Wist backing up the snake wrapping tighter around his throat flashing now dripping fangs.

“Teza, what are you doing!”

The snake whipped around fangs bared as she lashed at him, “The silly pale one was placing magic upon you! You brought us here to protect you and your nest! He is not nest yet!”

Harry frowned, “Wist were you using magic on me?” now that he thought about it his mind was much clearer now. Harry reached forward and untangled the snake from Wist’s neck carefully being mindful of the sharp fangs.

Wist blushed, “I was just. i didn’t mean any harm”

Harry sighed and lifted a hand to his forehead, “What magic”

The hybrid looked down, “Lust magic”

“Wistari!”

“Oh shut up! You are the most chaste person i have met. I wasn’t putting the emotions in you, just bringing them forward.”

Harry growled and stood up, “I don’t like underhanded tactics Wist! What possessed you to do this?”

Wist stood as well grabbing his discarded shirt, “I just wanted to know”

“To know what”

“If you were even attracted to me in that way!”

Harry’s grip tightened on the snake in his hands, “I need to go to class. We will talk more about this later. He proceeded to calm the snake and tell her to watch Wist closely but not to harm him. The snake was miffed to say the least. Grabbing his shirt he put it on and strapped on his scythe and walked out the door. wist looked on after him and sighed, he knew he had fucked up.

Harry continued to walk down the hall and cussed colorfully slamming his fist into the wall. He did not like people using such things against him. It was just another form of manipulation. Sighing to himself he shook his head and frowned, what had he done to get such an innocent teen to take such drastic measures. He wasn’t avoiding him nor pushing him away. He had shown more of himself to the little hybrid than he ever had since Fred and George. 

Regaining his composure he continued walking till he reached a small classroom with only three or four other students. Two he noticed were draconian. Looking up he gave a small smile as they walked over to him, “Well if it isn’t the human dating the hybrid draconian.”

Harry looked up they were both tall like most draconian one was more built while the other was clearly built more for speed. “What of it?”

The larger Draconian wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, “We were going to talk to you eventually but i believe now is fine.”

The smaller of the two grinned flashing sharpened canines, “We Draconians protect our own, human. You harm him in any way”

Harry sighed and shoved off the arm, “Ya I get it more fucking life threats. Fan fucking tastic you two done now? Because no offence but i am not in the mood to be threatened.”

The two draconian frowned, “Who else is threatening you?” the smaller spoke softly his eyes immediately going to one of the vampires in the room who noticed and hissed flashing needle like fangs. 

Harry shook his head, “Don’t glare at the vampire. Are you trying to start a fight? the ones who threatened me have been dealt with. The sisters, draconians like yourself and a merrow, who is now dead.”

The two draconians led him to a table with four chairs. Harry took a seat with the other two not surprised when a new draconian joined them. This one female and surprisingly she was a short dumpy female with more curves than most yet held a delicate beauty with large rounded hips and breasts to bright green wings that stretched behind her. “We sitting with the humans now?”

“Just this one apparently he is dating the little hybrid draconian.” the smaller of the two males spoke quickly.

Harry sighed and rested his head on the desk.

“He don’t seem very happy about that.” she stated in a matter of fact way. Great another hermione. 

Harry mumbled, “we had a fight”

A hand landed on his back and he looked up to see the largest of the three looking at him with golden eyes, “A fight?”

Harry nodded, “He used Lust Magic on me. I am not one for that type of manipulation so I left before I over reacted.”

The female sighed, “Is he in heat?”

Harry shrugged, “Not yet but close”

“Then it wasn’t his natural lust magic. He was truly doing it on purpose?”

“He admitted to it”

the three draconian fell silent before the smallest of the males spoke, “I can not speak for him but if he did truly try to enchant you into completing the mating bond it might be his elf blood corrupting his draconian side as we are far too respectful to do such a thing.”

Harry snorted, “Any creature is capable of some form of trickery. Even a pure bred draconian, look at those sisters. Wicked to the core.”

The female piped up, “they were not raced in our realm there for lack the proper teachings one would receive while growing up.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked around where the hell was the professor. “Look I don’t feel like discussing my love life with random people.”

The draconians all laughed before the largest spoke, “We are hardly random. You've earned the interest of us draconians. I am Mortal, this is my younger brother Septus and then Rebecca”

Harry looked at the two then up as a dark figure with wheat blonde hair walked past. It was like watching a dance. The figure was clearly vampire from the red eyes but as he passed their table the draconians all stared at him the wings lifting threateningly. The vampire did nothing but smirk before reaching across and plucking a piece of hair from Harry’s head with quickened reflex.

The draconians were on their feet growling while the vampire laughed mockingly and danced over to his group. Harry watched carefully as the tension slowly calmed down just as the Headmaster walked through the doors his face grim as he looked at the students. Stepping to the front of the classroom he cleared his throat and the room fell silent, “I am sorry to say this class has been canceled until further notice. Professor Reines is now missing. He was visiting family over the summer and has yet to return. We have received word from his family that he never got to them. We have never had this happen before. Please be advised that if you know anything about his whereabouts you are to come directly to me. You will each be sent a notice when we can find a suitable replacement. Dismissed.”

Harry frowned and looked at the other draconians who looked just as confused as he did. Walking up to Kai, “What's wrong”

Kai looked at him solemnly before tugging him closer leaning in close, warm breath tickling Harry’s neck, “We think Reines might have been taken, we can’t prove it. We thought perhaps he was running late to check in, he normally is the last professor to get back from holidays.”

Harry frowned, “so who are you going to get as a replacement?”

Kari shrugged, “We shall see, return to Teddy and Wistari till your necromancy class.”

Harry bristled slightly and the headmaster's eyes narrowed, “Harry what is wrong?”\

The wizard sighed, “He used lust magic on me.”

Black eyes became rimmed in red, “Did you give him permission?”

“No, but I caught him. He said that I pushed him to do it. Something about not being active enough for our courtship.”

“Courtships are suppose to be slow, you two have only been courting for a few days. Perhaps his first heat is affecting his reasoning?”

“that is my guess but regardless, I need time to think things through. Teddy will be fine. Despite anything the snakes will protect him if wist cant.”

“Want me to send Sy there? I’m sure he won't mind. He does love children”

Harry shrugged, “If he doesn't mind, just stop in.”

“I will mirror him when we get to my rooms.”

“We?”

“Yes we come, you need time to think and I have a sanctuary. I do not mind you know this.”

Harry blushed and nodded, “Thank you”

The two walked off aware of three sets of eyes looking at them from the corner.


	17. Necromancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> So someone sent me a comment about how I had a chubby draconian female. I would like to point out, as a larger female myself, I AM FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! Big women are beautiful to screw you, you idiotic piece of crap. and if this loses me a few readers I don't care. I stand my ground. If I want a beautiful big woman in my story I can put a beautiful big woman in my story. Also Harry didn't react to a piece of his hair being taken because he didn't notice. The vampire moved too quickly.
> 
> Also funny thing umm I typoed that guys name.
> 
> and don’t bitch at me about how cliche it is, I get it, it is a bit cliche but sometimes and old goody wins out.
> 
> Emmy

Chapter Seventeen

Harry followed Kai up to his office and into the hidden side room. Harry paused looking around his eyes wide as he walked over to touched the beautiful large silk pillows that covered the floor. Kai smiled and sat down patting the pillow next to him. Harry sighed and took off his scythe setting it to the side as he took a seat pulling his left knee up to his chest.

“Why does it bother you so much that Wist used lust magic on you?”

Harry blinked and looked at the man he was getting to know. He opened his mouth as a door opened to their right and Sylark slid out with nothing but a cloth wrapped around his middle. Harry blushed brightly and raised a brow as the man hissed in surprise and raised up his tail to cover himself, “Kai, you didn't tell me you were bringing Harry over”

Kai laughed, “Sorry Love, it was sudden, we were wondering if you would go check on Teddy and Wistari for us. I was going to mirror call you.”

Sy frowned, “Why would I need to check on them? I am sure they are fine.”

Kai sighed as Harry looked away, “Please, just check for us.”

Sylark sighed and walked back into the room before exiting a few moments later in his normal robes and style. Nodding to them he left and Harry smiled at the retreating form. He was very thankful the man was stepping up, as much as he loved Teddy he couldn’t face Wist at this point of time. He also knew that despite this issue, Wist could never hurt Teddy. The younger male seemed enchanted with the kid. Leaning his head back he slowly shut his eyes letting his mind wander over the revelations and worry about his necromancy class. He had been unaware that he could die tonight and that made the hair on his arms stand on end. His heart race and breath quicken, adrenaline pumping in his ears like an old song. He smiled at the feeling, relished in it.

\--------------------------------------

A hand shook his shoulder gently and bright green eyes opened taking in his surroundings to see wide black eyes staring at him lovingly, “Harry you should leave for your class now. Sy is with Teddy and Wist has gone somewhere, Sy was not too forthcoming with the details I’m afraid.”

Harry nodded and stood fixing his shirt and reaffixed his scythe to its harness sighing at the now confronting weight that settled on his back. Taking a look at the Headmaster he smiled and gave a simple nod before slipping through the hidden doorway and down the hall toward his class. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but he was going to need all the energy he could muster for tonight.

Walking into a near empty class room he looked around to see two demons, a vampire male who looked at him and hissed darkly. Harry glared back flipping the vampire off before going to stand over the only person he recognize, the draconian he had met earlier, Mortal. Stepping up to the large male he took a long look at him deciding since this guy had two classes with him he might as well mark down the guys looks to memory.

Mortal was tall, even so for most Draconian’s he had met standing roughly 6’8” with wide shoulders and heavy tanned muscled arms. The man was built like a modern day goliath which made his purple and pink speckled wings almost laughable. Though with his blonde hair and deep purple streaks it went well with the man his eyes a lovely deep pink. It made Harry wonder how a draconian got their colouring. Was it genetics? Or was it random like fur coats on cats.

The draconian smiled at him and patted his back gently knocking against the pole of his weapon roughly, “A little human how has your day gone?”

Harry shrugged, “Took a nap then came here.”

Mortal laughed, “Probably best. I would have but Rebecca was talking my ear off about how my brother won't court her yet.”

The wizard smiled, “So they like each other then?”

“I dare say they do but don’t tell them that. It is amusing to watch them dance around each other.”

Harry laughed before quieting down, “Can I ask you a slightly personal and invasive question?”

Mortal looked down at him the pink darkening slightly, “Mind your words carefully but yes. I do not see why you cannot”

The wizard bit his lip nervously, “How do Draconians get their coloring? It is genetic or something more magic based?”

The larger teen laughed loudly getting several head to turn and look to the pair, The laugh was deep and rumbled in the man’s chest, “Our colouring is based on the species of dragon we are. I, for instance, am a peruvian raintip. they are large deep purple dragons with bright green and pink scales to blend into the surrounding wildlife.”

Harry’s eyes widened in interest, “That is fascinating. I never would have thought”

“Human’s never think but no worries, you are far better than most I have met.”

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to make a remark when a loud crack resounded and a tall vampire in flowing white robes appeared in front of the room. He was pale and gaunt on his shoulder was perched a perfectly polished skull of what appeared to be a type of wild cat. The man grinned showing wickedly long eye teeth that looked to be permanently stained red On his neck was a deep red tattoo a gem perched in the center of the runic circle.

The man gave a wicked grin and raised a hand, “On my desk is a small box of gems, you will step forward and take the one that glows for your magic.” His voice was worn paper thin, it was hard to catch his words. One by one the five students in the class stepped forward and took a stone that seemed completely normal to Harry. They were all the same deep black gem. Harry stepped up last and peered down into the box and his eyes widened two small gems sat near the corner glowing an eerie silver it looked almost as if white mist seemed to curl off of them.

Reaching in he pulled out the two gems not missing the small eyebrow raise on the ancient vampires face. Harry stepped back and the draconian hissed in his ear, “Why did you take two?”

A throat cleared and the professor smiled, “He took two because two glowed. As you are not a master necromancer you can not see how these soul stones react to their wielders. How ver intriguing that you little mortal call for two. I myself have thirteen but that is after centuries of practice.”

Harry looked down and the man grinned before continuing, “some simply have more magic that reacts to necromancy than others. I will be your professor, you need not know my name for I will not give it. Now each of you will step forward and tell me what color your gem glowed when you found it.”

The vampire stepped forward, “Red.”

The professor nodded, “A typical color for vampires.”

The first demon, female, stepped forward, “Green.”

“Again a normal color.”

The second demon stepped forward grinning, “Red”

The professor paused and nodded, “Though not unusual it is less common.”

Mortal stepped forward next, “Blue”

“You must be of a smaller dragon kind. Forgive my rudeness in stating so but blue is sadly as normal as it comes.”

Harry could hear Mortal growl as the professor turned toward him. Harry sighed and stepped forward, “Whitish Silver”

The professor raised an eyebrow, “which was it human, white or silver for they both mean different things.”

Harry bit his lip, “They were silver with white mist.”

Harry caught the slightest widening of the man’s eye before it vanished, “Interesting reaction. We shall have to see what this means. Now everyone please line up, we are taking a bit of a road trip.”

The man walked up to the wall and began to draw runes in a deep red paint that Harry knew to be blood. He watched as the runes glowed before a deep red portal appeared where the runes once more. The man signalled them through roughly before stepping through himself the portal slamming shut behind him.

Harry blinked as he stumbled and caught himself. His head was swimming with the transportation. A firm cold hand catching his upper arm as the Professor hissed in his ear, “Watch yourself mortal, this is a place of the dead, you should not appear to be so yourself.”

Walking past him he watched as the white robes surrounded the man like a thick cloud as he stepped up to a large mausoleum its ivory columns gripped by winged skeletons. “What you are about to endure is known as the trial of the dead. Here you will be judged on your strength of magic, your connection to the dead, and be given your first soul bound. The stones I had you pick out are called soul stones. They summon the soul and corpse of a dead animal, human, or other. you then use the stone to summon it and your will controls it. Know this, once you step inside you cannot leave unless your soul bonding is complete or you become deceased you may not leave this tomb. Now the most common necrosouls are those of passed on familiars; owls, rats, cats and so on. The second most common are passed on mundane wild animals; bears, tigers, rams. Sometimes I see more uncommon souls such as those of wizards, aware humans, or a deceased family member. Then you have you the souls of magical humanoid creatures, draconian, elves, fae. The rarest are actual magical beasts; dragons, unicorn, mermaid. Then you have your extremely gifted. Necromancers who have gained the respect of Lord Death himself and become honored to possess one of Death’s hounds. Though it will be some time before any of you ever meet Lord Death himself, unless you die here tonight.”

Harry held his head and bit back a groan, he was screwed. He had met Lord Death on many occasions, some he could not even fully remember. Taking a deep breath he looked up to see the class looking at him. The professor waved toward the door and Harry gulped they were making him go first. Sighing Harry stepped in front of the heavy door and turned to look at the professor.

The man grinned, “Raise your bonded weapon and place it against the stone door state your full name and title once the door slams behind you and your trial shall begin, note that we will be able to see and hear everything out here.”

Harry nodded and pulled the current staff from his back and lifted it up. He heard several murmurs about using a staff before he grinned, “Let’s Play!” He purred as his magic rushed and melded with the steel as the smiling blade curved from the rod gleaming under the same smiling moon.

He heard a slight hitching of breath and harry laid the smiling blade against the door and he heard a soft whisper, “Welcome home.”

That was what he had been afraid of. Stepping into the darkness he took each step with a surprise ease. The further he went down the more the dark energy of the tomb seemed to wrap around him, welcoming him. He let out a long sigh as he stepped onto the black marble floor in front of a large shrine. He slowly knelt before it and grinned down at the skull with a single burning candle melted onto its surface, the flame pitch black.

He could feel the presence around him, he had known who it was the instant the door had opened, he had felt it three times before in his life. He was in the presence of Lord Death. A cackling laugh dance around him before a hooded figure appeared before him. The hood dropped to reveal a small petite figure with bright pink hair and sparkling blue eyes, Tonks.

“Watcher Harry, do you like this form? I had thought it most suitable.”

Harry glared and stood resting against his scythe, “Well well, do what do I owe the honor as always?”

“Oh no no, It is I who should feel honored, after all it is so rarely that I meet my Master face to face. I see you chose my craft to train in. And no worries, those fools outside have long since been cut off. Like I would ever allow them to witness us like this.” Death walked around him, the pink pigtails bouncing on his shoulders as he kept up the guise. “So how many gems do you have for me to fill for you?”

Harry raised the two gems, “You still haven’t told me what it means to be your master.”

The form grinned, “Oh Master, why that would ruin all the fun. However as you have noticed, you have a strange affinity for the necromatic arts. With these gems you may command my hell hounds that come to you willingly of course. I do believe some will, you are very powerful after all. Other things, you will simply have to find out for yourself.”

Death came up close kissing his forehead, “I do like the scythe though, it goes nicely with the whole get up. Place your soul stones on the upper part of the shaft. and say, ‘I summon thee willing hound of the dead’.”

Harry pressed them into the steel finding them falling into the shaft easily, “I summon thee, willing hound of the dead.”

Two dark shapes came from the shadows  to take the form of pure black hounds with glowing blue eyes with twintails that glowed blue with fire. Even their large paws glowed the same blue as the snapped vicious rows of pearly white teeth. Perched on their skulls were two curled black horns tipped in blue, He could tell from the powerful flanks that they were both male and made to crunch and tear flesh from prey. Harry took a long deep breath and held out a hand waiting for the two to sniff at the offered flesh before they both sat on their haunches and howled, their voices echoing of the marble to resonate in his chest. They were magnificent creatures easily the size of a small horse each.

He smiled and embraced the largest before turning to embrace the second warmly. They seemed to enjoy the attention and licked his cheeks with breath that could easily wake the dead. Their fur smelled of sulfur and smoke and he loved it. Looking up he found dead to be gone and he looked down at the two smiling, “What shall I call you?”

When he received no answer he frowned and thought a moment, “How about Ezra and Izzit?”

They went down on their front paws and long scaled tails swayed behind them, Harry laughed and nodded, “Now do you two have any other forms?”

They tilted their head in unison and nodded before shifting their form shifting to stand on two legs fur melted away to pitch black skin with blue markings. Hair lengthened down to their now thin waists pitch black with blue tips. Even their eyes were blue on black. Their horns still present and curled. they grinned at him then Harry saw it, the thick silver collars around their neck with a shimmer of silver energy going from the loop to the two gems on his scythe.

They followed his gaze and Harry stiffened almost dropping the scythe, “I’m sorry. I thought it was willing.”

One of the hounds shook his head and held up a hand giving the smaller wizard a smile as he gestured trying to show they were willing. Harry nodded and sighed extending the scythe, “Mischief Managed”

The scythe sunk back into the pole and the two hounds glowed and vanished into the gems. Harry closed his eyes thinking a moment before walking back up the steps. Pausing at the door only a moment before opening it to see the students standing there. The professor came up and patted him gently, “Demon souls, fascinating selection. It was a joy to watch you overcome the death of your parents and succeed in summoning your soul piece.

Harry blinked, is that what they had seen instead of him conversing with death so calmly? Shrugging he broke away from the professor and sat down on one of the headstones ignoring as each student stepped in and did their task it wasn't till an earth shattering scream resounded did he turn to the fuzzy image and watch as the vampire’s eyes burned out of their skull and disappeared into a pile of ash.  Harry winced and the Professor simply shook his head, “Such a weak will he would not have survived this class even if he had succeeded this night. Come we shall return to the school and you are dismissed for your weekend.”

They used the portal once more and Harry broke apart from the rest of the group and Mortal joined him wrapping an arm around the slim shoulders, “Impressive work tonight”

Harry shrugged attempting to shrug off the heavy arm and not succeeding, “I guess. I was hoping for more of a challenge I was lead to believe it was life threatening.”

The draconian gave a loud laugh and they turned the corner. The man stopped and Harry took a few extra steps till his footfalls turned into a soft splat like stepping into a puddle. Harry reeled back as blood invaded his nose and he stumbled back as he looked down to see a blood covered mangled body. He brought his left hand up to his mouth biting back the urge to hurl. He had seen blood before but this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh...who died?


	18. Vampire Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this one is shorter, but it is 2am and I am calling it done. Night night all. Emmy out.

Chapter 18

The Draconian gave a loud laugh and they turned the corner. The man stopped and Harry took a few extra steps till his footfalls turned into a soft splat like stepping into a puddle. Harry reeled back as blood invaded his nose and he stumbled back as he looked down to see a blood covered mangled body. He brought his left hand up to his mouth biting back the urge to hurl. He had seen blood before but this...

Mortal stepped forward and investigated the body a low growl resonating through the halls. Harry came to step up next to him and gasped, bright green wings had been ripped off of perfect pale canvas and her throat had been slit open and bitten several times. Her skirt was torn and shredded along with most of her chest and blouse. Her eyes wide and frozen in fear and pain. Harry rested a hand on the other males shoulder, “Mortal?”

The named man reared back and roared viciously knocking Harry back a few feet. Harry watched as the man’s form contorted and grew till a miniature horse dragon stood in front of him curled around the bloody broken form. It screeched and roared clutching the body against its scales as it wept on the form. Harry lifted a hand to clutch at where is heart rested and he watched the man grieve standing as resolute as he could in silent support.

“Oh look at the little lizard weep. You would think we killed his mate,” a sickly sweet voice whispered from in front of them.

Harry looked up as did the dragon and the wizard laid a hand on his elder wand. This was not how he wanted the evening to end. Out of the shadows stepped the same group of vampires from his first class that day. They stood in a tight nit group each covered in blood that was most certainly not their own. Mortal looked up and roared at them kneeling over her form with his larger scaled one.

“Oh look he wants to fight us, sadly we can’t stay to amuse you tonight. We already had to kill two of you scaly beasts today. We would hate to kill a third and almost obliterate you from existence here at school.”

Mortal shifted back and launched at them scaled arms dripping a strange acidic green goo, “Who else have you harmed you parasitic bastards!”

They laughed, “Just a cute stray little Draconian who flew too far from his nest. He screamed prettily. We left him as a gift for the little human.” they laughed in unison before melting into the shadows avoiding the acid green punch.

Harry took several calming breaths as Mortal turned to look at him, “He meant for you, I will escort you to your chambers after I summon my brother to...recover Rebecca’s body.” His voice was stiff and horse.  
It was only a few minutes before three new Draconian plus Mortal’s brother came to retrieve her body. Two of which stayed behind with them and forcibly escorted Harry back to his chambers. Harry’s skin itched with nerves as he looked ahead as if waiting to see Wist’s body splayed across his doorstep, what he found however was a letter from Wist.

Harry frowned and opened it reading over the words carefully.  
“Harry,  
I left for the semester to clear my head and reevaluate my life. I have found that I cannot pursue a courtship with you until I reach my full majority my mother has approved this and says you are released from your courting vows to me. I wish this could have worked better, but this courtship has shown me things I am not yet ready to face.  
I hope we meet in the future,  
Wistari.”

Harry sighed and held the note close to his chest. So Wist had left him, leaving Harry with nothing to do but contemplate on whether courting was such a big idea. Saying goodbye to the others he closed the door gently to find not one but five people in his apartment. Blinking he looked from the Kitsune twins to the Djinn and then to Kai and Sylark.

“What the hell are you five still doing here? Is Teddy ok?”

Harry rushed to Teddy’s door and peeked in to find the boy resting in his bed clutching a pink ducky, his hair was the same colour as his pillow. Smiling he gazed in on the boy before walking in to lay a gentle kiss on Teddy’s cheek. He so missed the little toddler and was so thankful to have him here. Despite the danger, he knew Teddy was safest here. Tomorrow he had a long day of searching for suitable caretakers and maybe another person.

Stepping out he slowly closed the door once more before walking over and crashing next to Kai leaning his head against the warm feathered appendage.

Jet and Jasper grinned before speaking in unison, “So, had a rough night huh?”

Harry looked at them and glared, “Yes because having a grueling class then seeing a dead student in the hall is the definition of a rough night.”

Kai frowned, “Who was killed? It is still a bit early for the fights to have started, normally they wait for week two at least.”

“Rebecca she was the pretty Draconian with the bright green wings.”  
Sylark frowned, “She was such a good parseltongue to, she will be missed. I am to assume the Draconian have already taken care of her body?”

Harry nodded, “Yes after they escorted me home of course. Fucking vampire have it out for me.”

It was odd how the talk of death was so nonchalant. It irked Harry to a degree but after so much death already, it was almost common placed. Nuzzling into the feathers he sighed lightly, “So what are all of you doing here again?”  
Justin grinned, “I was hoping to hide here for the weekend, my roommate almost took my head off.”

Harry looked from behind his feathery pillow, “and what did you do?”

The shit eating grin spoke for the man even as he stated, “I couldn’t help it he was sleeping their nude so I just, took a lick?”

“You molested your roommate in his sleep?”

Jet laughed, “What the hell man?”

Justin just shrugged, “Can’t help it. I like me some Sidhe.”

Harry groaned, “Fine but you get to carry groceries when we go to the bazaar tomorrow.”

The Djinn pouted and crossed his arms while the two kitsunes laughed at the others misfortune. Sy grinned around Kai, “So going shopping?”

“Ya I need supplies and I also need to find a caretaker and maybe even a body guard now for Teddy. I can’t leave him here undefended anymore,” Harry replied.

Kai nodded, “I will draw up the paperwork for the approval and fairy it to you in the morning. I would suggest a Haeljahn they are known for their ability to be a living shield and weapon. I am warning you though, they can be a bit startling to look at. They wear their scars like badges of honour and take pride in everyone at them. If you enter a contract with them you must show you are worthy of their protection.”

Harry frowned, “I will think on it. Thank you. Now kindly leave so that I may sleep. I am exhausted.”

They all nodded and Harry showed the Djinn were he could sleep for the night before ducking into his own room. He was tired and would need the energy in the morning.


	19. Meeting Anute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I haven't gotten as many question lately as i used to so not much to comment about or speak about. i would like to mention that i do not have a beta. I can only catch so many mistakes so I am sorry about them ahead of time. Also if I sound rushed at times, it is because I am doing this as a part of Nanowrimo. Thanks everyone!
> 
> Emmy Falcon

Chapter 19

The next morn rang bright in clear with shouts and giggles punctuating the air in clarity. Harry groaned and rolled over shoving his head underneath a pillow even as his door opened and not one but two bodies jumped onto his bed. The smaller landing on his back giggling. Mumbling he turned his body and caught the small child in his arms instinctively tickling the soft flesh over his ribs. The giggling turning into shrieks of laughter. Sitting up he turned to see Justin grinning at him confidently.

“The kid was anxious to see you.”

Harry nodded, “I had no idea you were so good with children.”

The Djinn shrugged, “I used to babysit my younger siblings. Its no big deal.”

Harry nodded before gently sending Teddy to the other room and standing carefully, “Do you mind I should shower and change, then make us breakfast. We need to be getting on our way. Long day and classes begin again tomorrow.”

The Djinn growled before standing holding his hands out, “I get the picture. I’ll watch the squirt will I?”

“Your the one who wanted to stay the weekend.”

Justin grumbled as he followed Teddy into the other room and Harry smiled before standing. Today was probably the first day he didn't have to wear full armor. He would still need his normal weaponry, but the armor weighed him down, he was not used to it. Harry chose not to delay things and took a quick shower before dressing in a light blue vest shirt and dark grey dress pants. Smiling he stretched before reaching for his cloak throwing it on carefully as well as his wand and harness, scythe, and rings. It was comforting dressing like he was meant to. Taking care of an appearance that he wanted to keep; Clothes that fit.

Stepping out into the main room he smiled as Justin was plating pancakes onto three plates. Shaking his head, “Who said you could cook?”

Justin shrugged as he set a plate down in front of a surprisingly dressed and showered four year old. He blinked and turned to stare back at Justin as he was handed a plate. The man simply shrugged before sitting down and gesturing. Harry sighed before sitting down as well, taking a bite of the delicious pancakes. He smiled as he added a bit of butter and syrup before digging in.

Teddy looked up and grinned, “Harry, what we doing today?”

The wizard smiled, “We are heading into town. You know how grandma let you get watched by Mini and Cicci?”

The boy nodded, “They were nice and played with me!”

Harry nodded, “Well see Mini and Cicci can't come here and watch you, While I am away. So we are going to go find you someone else to play with and watch you.”

Teddy’s eyes widened as his hair became a pale yellow, “I get a new friend!”

Harry nodded smiling, “If that is what you want, yes.”

The boy cheered and clapped before scarfing down the rest of his food, syrup dribbling down his chin on to the yellow shirt he was wearing. Harry sighed and took a final bite before standing and walking over to the bouncing four year old. He calmed him down before casting a quick cleaning charm and straightening up the kids shirt. Turning he nodded a thank you to Justin who was levitating dishes to the sink. Harry knelt down and lifted the small kid up onto his hips.

He bounced Teddy on his hip before grabbing his wallet and walked out the door with Justin at his heels carrying a strange woven basket.

“Do I want to know what you are carrying?”

Justin grinned, “You said groceries, this is a grocery bag.”

Harry sighed as Teddy babbled in his ear. The entire walk to the bazaar was filled with the young kid talking excitedly and pointing at everything around him.

“Harry what’s that?”

Harry looked and blushed as a woman glared at the small child, “Teddy you can’t say those kind of things. It’s rude. Now how about you apologize to her.”

Teddy pouted his brown hair turning a sad deep blue, even his eyes turned the same blue as he looked at the woman. You could just see her lip quirking in the corner as he pouted, “I’m sorry Ma’am”

She smiled and nodded, “Tis alright. Have a lovely day.” she gave a low bow before walking off toward a large tent.

Harry smiled and hiked Teddy higher on his hip, “You mister are getting a bit heavy.”

Teddy giggled and kissed Harry’s cheek grinning ear to ear. Turning to Justin he grinned, “Do you know where we can go to hire a caretaker?”

Justin frowned, “Caretaker? You mean Phyrinchyl I hope? People who devote their lives to caring for children and others?”

Harry frowned, “I guess. Kai only said Caretaker. I did not realize there was a unique title.”

“It is a formal title. Just like how he stated last night you should get a Haeljahn. They are more commonly known as Marked Shields then their are Faerjahn or Oath Shields.”

Harry frowned turning where the Djinn directed, “Dare I ask the difference?”

Justin frowned, “Marked Shields are basically hired mercenaries that guard whoever pay them. Oath Shields are just that. People who take a magical oath to protect their charge and whomever their charge instructs.”

Teddy grins and reaches for one of the hanging string of pearls. Taking his hand the wizard directs the boys attention elsewhere as he responded, “So the better choice would be an Oath Shield.”

“If one is available sure.”

Harry frowned, “Rare I take it.”

“Exceedingly, and they are harder to convince you are worth protecting. Marked shields just care if you pay. Oath’s they make you prove yourself. It is said they question and challenge people who wish to take them on oath.”

Harry nodded as Justin took his arm and led him down another side path till they reached to open doors that lead to a small waiting room. a woman sat behind a desk tapping long purple claws against a stack of papers. She looked up golden hair falling to her ears as sharp brown eyes looked the three of them up and down.

She smiled and produced a clipboard with several sheets of paper, “Hello, Please fill this out and when you’re done turn it in.”

Harry took it and the offered pen before sitting down in one of the many chairs Looking over the sheet he sneered.

Justin smirked, “I never it was going to be easy. they are testing compatibility and difficulty level of care.”

Nodding he looked over the questions. Some where straight forward name, age, location. How many children was in the house old age and gender as well as race. Then it began to get more interesting, Special abilities, potential hazards. Other room mates. Allergies. the list went on. It took him at least an hour just to finish the section on him and that was luckily not including medical history. Then even longer to fill out on Teddy. Mostly because he had to include biological information from Remus and Tonks and why he was guardian and not them. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to see Justin holding a sleeping Toddler.

Standing he handed the clipboard to the woman and she smiled taking the pages and flipping through them, slipping on a pair of glasses as she did so. Harry took a seat and leaned over to take Teddy and have the boy curl up again his chest. Smiling he brushed the chestnut brown hair out of his face and kissed the sun-kissed skin. It was only a few minutes later that he heard his name called and he nodded to Justin who shrugged and remained seated as he followed another hooded woman to a back room.

He smiled at her and took a seat shifting Teddy better onto his lap, “Sorry he is a bit tired.”

She smiled, “Understandably so, but I fear we need him awake for this next step. We must do a physical on you both a Zerias will be here soon to Evaluate you both. We will require this to better match you to the correct Phyrinchyl for you and your son.”

Harry smiled and nodded before slowly stirring the toddler as she left and a man entered. He was a pale man only standing about five feet in height with pale brown hair and green eyes. He smiled politely before gesturing Harry to stand. Slowly he set Teddy down onto the chair who was blinking and rubbing his eyes.

Smiling he gently lifted Harry’s arm using a small delicate claw to gently prick his finger and drop several colors of bright red blood into a vial. Healing the cut soundlessly he twirled the solution before pouring on a piece of parchment. Before approaching Teddy and doing the same. Surprisingly the toddler did not cry out and simply watched fascinated. The man peered at the two sheets before smiling and reaching a hand toward Harry.

Slowly Harry took it and a soft voice spoke within his mind, “How long have you been in such a condition?”

Harry frowned, “I don’t know what you mean.”

The man frowned his voice angered as it entered his mind once more, “You are malnourished, with severe scarring in several places, and I am afraid you are underweight. Do you eat properly and regularly?”

The wizard groaned, “I eat just fine, Scarring is unavoidable and i am taking potions for the malnourishment and scarring.”

This time he froze before turning back to the pages before taking Harry’s hand again, “I see no sign of potions in your system, when was your last dosage and for how long?”

“This past week and I just took one this morning”

The man frowned more, “I do not see any sign of the potion. This is odd. Please sit, Your son checked out fine though, perfectly healthy.”

The healer broke contact and took the clipboard attaching the new pages and writing in several notes before nodding and taking his leave. It was odd, the man only spoke in his mind, but he dared not ask why. Turning to Teddy the boy smiled at him as he changed his hair and eyes to match Harrys.

Smiling softly Harry took a seat and ruffled the now black locks.

“Harry why did he do that with our blood?”

Harry smiled, “So they could check to see if we were healthy.”

Teddy blinked, “Am i going to die?”

“No your not going to die, He said you were perfectly healthy.”

“Oh, are you going to die?”

Harry laughed and ruffled the black strands once more, “No squirt I am not going to die.”

Teddy pouted and shoved the elder’s hands away just as a door opened and yet another new woman stepped in smiling softly, “Mr.Potter?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, I am Harry.”

She smiled tossing mud brown hair behind her shoulder with a flick of a claw, “Yes, it says here that you are seeking a Phyrinchyl and I have a few personal questions and more than one concern. Please be assured you are currently being monitored and your potential Phyrinchyl is listening in. Is this satisfactory?”

Harry frowned and nodded, “When do I get to meet my best matched?”

She glanced at him sharp grey eyes narrowing, “When you are approved, to have one.”

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, “Alright ask your questions.”

She smiled and looked over the clipboard, “It says here that you are not in perfect health. Is the Phyrinchyl required to care for both you and your son?”

Harry winced as Teddy looked at him with the most hope filled eyes he had ever seen at the word son. Smiling he patted the boys forehead, “they do not have to care for me. I am capable of caring for myself.”

She snorted, “Not according to these records. It appears you have a habit of skipping meals and the damage to your nervous system and old scarring is nothing to ignore.”

Green eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I was recently in a war. I have not fully recovered from the damage of the front lines. I am caring for myself. Sadly some of the damage is permanent, I can not do anything about it.”

“A few years at war would not cause such an ingrained episodes of malnourishment.”

Harry looked down, “Teddy can you go wait with Justin in the front please?”

the boy sighed and nodded before carefully standing and walking out the door, joined quickly by the same doctor who had checked him over. He saw as the door shut the bouncing boy jumping into Justin's lap and talking idly while pointing at his finger.

Harry closed his eyes taking a slow deep breath before turning to look the woman in the eye, “My family when I was younger, they didn’t like me. They didn’t like the fact that I had magic, or the fact that my parents were dead leaving them with such a ‘burden’. I have been fighting in this war since the day I turned eleven. Do not sit there and tell me about the damage that has been done, I know about it and rest assured I can take care of myself. I have been doing it long enough.”

She quirked a brow before writing something down on the clipboard. Before smiling, “You have here that your son might be a werewolf, born. What makes you think this?”

The older teen shrugged, “His biological father Remus Lupin was a werewolf and his biological mother Nymphadora Tonks was a metamorphmagus. I feel if he does not fully inherit the werewolf gene it will most certainly affect him. He has already showed signs of his mother’s talent and he also shows emotional and magical fluxes with the changes of the moon. I am not blind to what that could mean.”

“And you accept this? You would care for a werewolf child?”

Harry growled, “Of course I would, he is my godson, I love him. I don’t care if he is a were. He is precious to me. He is the only family I have left.”

She nodded writing a few more things. Clearly she was trying to agitate him and dammit all it was working. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears. Taking a few deep calming breaths he turned to stare at her once more green eyes glowing with the raging magic fluxing just so at his fingertips.

She smiled, “Well, you sure do have a grip on your magic, despite its emotional influence. Alright you may speak with your potentials. However, we must warn you all your potentials are a bit more possessive than most of our others. We think this would work better. Were you thinking of getting a Shield as well?”

Harry nodded, “Yes I was going to head there next.”

“Excellent I will send your three potentials in.”

Harry nodded and leaned back in his chair and watched carefully as the door opened to reveal two women and a male. Frowning he watched as chairs where pulled up and they were sat down in front of him. Each had a clipboard of his records and a folder with their names on it. the first female spoke up first.

Her black hair was lovely against the tanned skin. She looked almost Indian with pretty brown eyes wrapped in a deep purple Sari with gold beading and trimming. She smiled at him and handed him the folder, “Hello, I am Aravinda this is my portfolio as you humans call it. Please look it over, you may ask me any questions you wish.”

He took it carefully opening it to peer at the pages in the folder, basic information, job information, abilities and skills. How many families she had worked for in the past. He frowned, “Have you ever worked with single children or has it always been multiple?”

She smiled, “Always multiple, though one child would be a nice change from this yes?”

Harry nodded, “Have you dealt with shifters before?”

“Yes but only twice, both tiger shifters as is common in India.”

“Do you like snakes?”

Her face paled considerably, “I’m sorry?”

Harry looked up green eyes glowing, “Do you like snakes, I have them you see. and they roam freely where I live. I use them as a form of protection.”

She smiled nervously, “I am sure if you can assure me they will not attack me or my charge then I can handle them. Yes?”

He smiled and nodded before turning to the second female who looked Germanic in origin with bouncy blonde curls and baby blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes, She raised a hand, “I don’t do snakes. I'm sorry but that is above me.” Then she stood gave a low bow and walked out of the room.

Harry gave a small laugh, “That is why I brought it up. I happen to have an acute love for snakes. Such intelligent little things.” The wizard turned to look at the other male who stood only a few inches taller than he did. He had lovely brown sugar colored skin and deep ebony locks that fell evenly about his shoulders. His eyes were a strange yellow gold that shimmered with intelligence. He did not say a word as he handed Harry his folder.

Harry looked over the pages, “So Anute, You're a Jackal demon? As in Egyptian jackal demons? The ones that were used to describe the image of Anubis?”

 

Anute grinned showing sharp canines, “Indeed, You know of my kind how refreshing.”

He shrugged, “I had a fascination with magical canines since I was younger. My godfather’s animagus form was that of a Grim.”

The man tilted his head, “Fascinating, he must have had grim blood in his family line.”

Harry shrugged, “Perhaps. I never really understood how that worked. I am still getting over my creature blood however slim it is.”

The man’s eyes widened minutely, “What blood if i may ask?”

Harry shrugged, “Almost all of it is diluted so veela, vampire, kitsune, and lamia. They don't affect the fact that I am still completely human.”

The man nodded, “Still it is fascinating to hear about.”

Harry nodded and jumped as he heard the door open and shut quietly. Turning he noticed the other female had gotten up and left. Frowning he turned as the other grinned, “She forfeited. I am your new Phyrinchyl. That is if you will have me.”

the teen smiled and nodded extending a hand, “Welcome aboard, would you like to meet Teddy?”

He nodded standing, “I would indeed, I will meet you in the front, I must retrieve my things from my room and prepare.”

They shook hands and Harry watched as the man left and he stood stepping back out where the woman who had asked him so many question’s stood with yet another clipboard, “Please sign these.”

Harry nodded and signed the several sheets of paperwork before cutting his thumb on the given knife and swiping a streak of his blood across the main signature. Watching as it glowed red a moment before the blood sank into the ink turning it a lovely shade of crimson.

Walking over to Teddy he lifted the boy onto his hip smiling and nodding at Justin who was doing nothing more than grinning at him. Bouncing the boy he spun in a circle letting the boy squeal in his ear. He heard a soft chuckle and Anute stepped through another doorway on the left caring nothing but a simple bag. 

Anute smiled and looked at the boy, “Hello Teddy I am Anute. I am to be your Phyrinchyl, Caretaker.”

Teddy grinned and clapped his hands together, “Line Mini and Cissi. you're my new friend.”

The man grinned, “If that is what you wish. I will be taking care of you when your father cannot.”

Teddy frowned and turned to Harry, “Why do they keep calling you my papa. Is that true.”

Harry winced, “Teddy, I could never take the place of your real father.”

The kid pouted and nodded, “I understand. I wish you where though.”

Harry blushed brightly and hugged the toddler close to his chest. He loved the boy dearly, He just wasn't ready. Kissing Teddy’s forehead gently he smiled at Anute who was grinning at him knowingly. Harry smiled back before nudging Teddy, “Come on we still have to go shopping and get ourselves a shield.”

Teddy blinked and tilted his head, “Shield?”

“Protection kiddo. To protect you when I can’t. Remember the world is dangerous at times. I won’t have your life risked.”

The kid nodded before his hair fell back to a natural chestnut brown and he yawned. Harry shook his head, “You have been tired a lot lately.”

Teddy nodded, “Sorry Harry.”

Harry shook his head, “It is fine, just amazed you're already so heavy. I think you weigh more than a wolf now.”

Teddy grinned and gave a childish howl his nose shifting into a wolf shape. Justin and Harry both started laughing. Anute looked on from a few feet away before asking softly, “Would you like me to carry him? So that you might shop unhindered?”

Harry blinked, “If you want to, but you don’t have to. He really isn't that heavy I was just playing with him.”

Anute shook his head carefully taking Teddy and lifting him onto the jean clad hip, “It is no issue. I should bond with him, It is necessary. Learn his scent and needs.”

Harry frowned but nodded before ruffling the now yellow locks. He waved goodbye to the ladies behind the counter and walked out the door into the bazaar once more. He had a lot of things left to do.


	20. Charz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I think I found a beta, but I won't know for another few days. I did get a couple new questions. I will answer them now!
> 
>  
> 
> Gothic Heaven asks: Did he really leave on his own or did the vampires take him?
> 
> Emmy Answers: That is to be discovered later.
> 
>  
> 
> EvaJames86 asks: So is Anute there to also take care of Harry?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Caretakers have one job, take care of their charges. Harry might not like it but yes the guy is gonna be all mothering. Which he needs, face it.
> 
>  
> 
> Cathers45 asks: How do you pronounce Anute?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Anute (Ah-Nue-teh), and before you ask Charz (Cha-r-zee)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks Everyone,
> 
> Emmy Falcon

 

Chapter 20

 

Harry frowned but nodded before ruffling the now yellow locks. He waved goodbye to the ladies behind the counter and walked out the door into the bazaar once more. He had a lot of things left to do.

 

Behind him trailed Justin and Anute carrying Teddy. He stopped by several stalls purchasing fruits and vegetables that caught his eye. Choosing to skip the meats till on the way back. the bread was next as he laughed and conversed with the beautiful vampire behind the counter who showed him several new kinds of bread he had not tried before.

 

Buying a few loaves he slipped them into the basket Justin was carrying, “You sure you don’t want me to carry that?”

 

Justin shrugged, “You said I had to help since I am invading your rooms for the weekend. So I am helping you walk, I carry.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I was only joking you dork and you wouldn't have to stay if you hadn’t molested your dorm mate.”

 

Anute frowned, “He is living with us?”

 

Harry shook his head, “No he got into a bit of a fight with his dorm partner and is hiding in my place till Monday.”

 

Anute nodded as Harry grinned and patted Justin on the back gently. He really did appreciate the guy willing to help out. He was funny and easy to talk to. though sadly he could never see himself with the Djinn, to flirty for his liking. And he doubted the Djinn was a one man type of person. Then again was he? This whole new way of life opened his eyes to possibilities.

 

Kai and Sylark were interested in him as had been Rhylarn and Wistari. So one was dead and the other left. No he also had a child to care for. It made his head spin how one week changed so many things. Granted it was a nice change to how many ways he was close to death in a week. Smiling he stopped a moment lost in his thoughts as he held a apple in his hand.

 

Anute frowned and lifted a hand to Harry’s shoulder, “Harry, are you alright?”

 

The wizard blinked a moment before setting down the apple and smiling, “Yes sorry, lost in my thoughts again.”

 

Justin snorted, “A dangerous habit in the middle of the bazaar.”

 

Harry shrugged before looking at Justin, “So your my guide where do we go to apply for shields again?”

 

The Djinn sighed and pointed over to a large building a little ways away from the bazaar. Flags flew outside of the open door, each a deep red with a black insignia. “There and we cannot go with you. You must do that alone. We will finish shopping and you go there. We will meet you back at the University. I think I know your place enough to at least show him the main things.”

 

Harry sighed before nodding, “Don’t buy too many sweets. Healthy foods only. Here take some of my funds.”

 

Harry reached into his wallet and Justin raised his hands, “I got this Harry. Just pay me back later. Go before they close.”

 

The wizard nodded before breaking off from them after giving Teddy a kiss on his forehead, The kid sound asleep in Anute’s arms. Harry wished he could be so trusting. The only reason he was leaving now was because Kai stated caretakers could not go against their charges. It was a magical pact. Looking back once more he entered into the darkened building. No one came up to greet him only a book lay on the counter with a sheet of paper next to it.

_Dear potential shielded please look through the book to select the Oath or Marked you wish to speak with. When ready tap the desired photos and step into the room to your right through the red door. If you select an Oath please be aware you will have to fight the selected Oaths in one on one combat and_ _succumb_ _to questioning of the Oath’s choice. This is non-negotiable. Thank you._

 

Harry groaned before flipping through the pages in the book flipping immediately to the Oath section as he had planned to. Next he checked children compatibility to find only two Oath’s available that were willing to work for children. Tapping both images he closed the book and entered the desired door only to have it slam shut behind him. Looking around he found a single chair in the centre of a large circular room. Stepping forward he took a seat and waited patiently.

 

Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths his mind going back to Teddy. The boy had seemed so hopeful when he was referred to as his son. But could he truly step into that role. It was so hard to imagine himself a parent. Teddy was one of the first kids he really interacted with. Granted he was good with the little tyke but to be called Dad. It sent a nervous shiver down his spine.

 

“Do you think it wise to be so lost in thoughts when surrounded by enemies?” the voice was cool and smooth.

 

Harry’s green eyes opened and he found the room to be completely blackened. No light could be seen. Now he could feel to others in the room circling him. Harry clutched his robe closer to his form as if assuring himself he was covered, “I would not think an Oath would attack without honour.”

 

Another voice spoke up this one just as cold but had a slight gravely quality to it, “Would you have us fight honourably even against those who seek to harm you?”

 

Harry thought about it a moment, “I would think honour is a quality that is non-negotiable. I have seen fights without honour, it is sickening.”

 

The first voice gave a soft chuckle, “How many fights have you seen?”

 

The wizard sighed, “Enough to last a life time. Yet I still seek it out it seems. It is hard not to when you have tasted the thrill of a challenge.”

 

The grovelled voice seemed to pitch lower, “You have seen death?”

 

Harry stood slowly, “I have dealt it, when it was necessary.”

 

The first voice was back, “If you can fight then why seek a shield?”

“I seek to protect one who cannot defend himself. I am not always there. I will see him safe. No matter what.”

 

The first continued he could feel the breath at the nape of his neck, the wood of the chair gone from the back of his knees, “What do you seek to protect?”

 

“My Godson.”

 

He could feel cold lips grinning against the shell of his ear, “A child. How old?”

 

“Four.”

 

The second voice snorted, “It appears I am out of this one.” there was a strange steel on stone scrape and a slam.

 

A hand touched his neck gently, “I smell a mark upon you. Vampire. Are you aware?”

 

Harry frowned, “I was not.”

 

Another grin against his ear, “I think you need to be protected more than you let on. This is a dangerous mark. They think you prey. Are you prey?”

 

Harry’s fist curled into a ball the knuckles whitening, “No.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

He felt a gust of wind and the clear sound of steel against steel. He grabbed his weapon and pulled it out to block just as he felt a blade come at him from his left. throwing up the pole he blocked it with a solid tang of metal against metal. He was not equipped to fight in the dark. This was not good. He listened carefully for a sign of footsteps, the brush of wind anything. Pain ripped through the back of his right knee and he almost went down.

 

“Come now is that all? Where you not taught to fight in the dark? This is how a vampire would fight!”

 

Harry lifted himself into a standing position his leg flaring with pain. Think he had to think. Then he felt it a cold chill down the back of his neck. Pivoting he brought up the pole to another solid tang of clashing. his fingers going numb from the reverberating hum of the strike.

 

“Do not hold back use what you like! Show me what you’ve got kid.”

 

Harry hissed darkly before holding out the pole, “Let’s Play!”

 

He felt as the blade curved outward the weight increasing. he held it with both hands swinging it in a large arch to his right the blade slamming against the smaller blade of what he assumed was some kind of sword.

 

“A scythe fascinating. But I can hear your arms shaking from here. You are not used to this weapon.”

 

Harry whirled to the sound of the voice it was to his left now. Another slice of pain against his calf and Harry hit the ground. Almost dropping the scythe in shock. Taking a few deep breaths he used the pole of the weapon to stand on his feet again. It was odd. the man was not hitting him in any vital areas, nor was he slicing to deeply. Then something clicked in his mind The voice wasn’t coming in the direction of the strikes. As a matter of the fact the voice almost never moved. They always came to his left or to his back.

 

Grinning he thought a moment, what would an Oath be looking for in a fight? Why would they want to know if their charge could fight? Wasn’t the point of getting a shield was so that they would not have to. Taking a deep breath he held out his scythe with a single hand and opened his fingers. The scythe fell to the ground with a solid ringing tang he could hear the blade retreating into the pole once more and Harry slowly let himself lower to his knees and leaned his head back closing his eyes all in a single fluid moment of surrender.

 

A slight hissed in breath he could almost feel the swipe of air as the sword came towards him to strike him down. A brush of air and solid tang rang through the air as metal met stone and Harry sighed.

 

Opening his eyes he had to blink at the sudden light and as his vision cleared he saw a tall man hovering in front of him draped in whitearmour that clung to grey cracked skin.

 

Taloned hands gripped a blade held by another individual who chuckled in  the same gravelly voice that questioned him before, “Well I’ll be the kid got it.”

 

The cool voice gave a soft laugh before he turned to face Harry. the man was striking to say the least. With white eyes against cracked grey skin and deep grey hair that fell to the man’s waist in a braid. He watched as the one wielding the sword walked to a door and left and the one who had stopped the blade knelt down in front of him.

 

Harry shifted to where he wasn’t so exposed his arms no longer hidden by the cloak. He watched as the man looked at his face, neck, arms, then rest of the cloaked form with a frown.

 

“You have seen battles. I wonder what else you hide beneath that cloak of yours.”

 

The wizard grinned and shrugged but made no movement besides that.

 

The man tilted his head, “I am Charz, a gargoyle of the Oath Shields and you have earned me as your shield.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened slightly, a gargoyle that was new, “Charz, it would be an honour.”

 

The man smiled at him and stood holding out a hand. Harry took it and was lifted with ease to his feet and he watched as the man drew a small silver blade, “I need you to trust me and hold perfectly still.”

 

The gargoyle traced the blade across his palm blood blossoming to the surface of the cut He lifted it till the blood dripped onto his forehead on to the hated scar. Harry hissed at the heat on sensitive flesh just as Charz whispered out, “By blood, By magic. I pledge myself to you. By oath, by valor I shall become your shield. By my death, I protect your life. I am your shield as you are my shielded. Let the old magics witness.”

 

A flash of heat and Harry watched him place the blood palm to his own right cheek the blood sinking into the grey flesh. Taking a few deep breaths he blinked. It was strange. It felt like something wrapped around his magic like a blanket. His very core was warm and he felt, safe.


	21. A Family Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I got a few new questions and I will answer them as I so love to do.
> 
> PurpleFireDrake asks: I was wondering if Harry was still courting Kai and Sylark? I mean I know he was courting Wist but he left (I ended up not liking him so that is okay) is he still courting? I do like the idea of Harry with Kai and Sylark and what will Harry's new shield and caretaker think about them?
> 
> Emmy answers: Harry was never courting Kai and Sylark. They are currently in a closed courtship and will not pursue Harry actively until they are fully mated. I do think they would make great people in Harry’s nest however as actually mates, i am still deciding. Harry is still seeking an active courtship but in a more passive role. He is now more concerned for Teddy than a mateship and his school life is going to get a bit more interesting. As for what they will think of Harry’s new shield and caretaker, that would be a spoiler. I don't give spoilers.
> 
> Sousie asks: I thought he was teddy shield?
> 
> Emmy Answers: This would be confusing as you are reading from FF net and not receiving all of the full updates and the full series log. On my AO3 page you will see that Hurriyah is part of a series called Hurriyah Scrapbook. In it there are excerpts related to the main story that help explain things in the main story. As well as a story called Hurriyah Extra Journal. In it there are descriptions of all these big long titles you keep hearing, as well as mating rituals, racial descriptions and other helpful insight into the world of Hurriyah. I will pose the link to the scrapbook below. Now as to your question I will copy and past from the chapter:  
> Faerjahn: also known as 'Oath Shields' are warriors sworn to magical oath to protect and serve the masters they deem worthy. Oath Shields may only enter contracts with legal adults. Though they are often hired to protect offspring their true objective is protecting the ones that enter a contract with them. If a child is part of the deal they will protect the child just as ferociously. They are merciless when their charge or charges are threatened. 
> 
> Ace Trainer Jesse Asks: Is the Phyrinchyl just a more formal or magical version of a nanny ? but more of the older style ?
> 
> Emmy Answers: This goes back to how I answered Sousie, since you are a FFnet reader you don't get all of the details you could have. This is because sadly, FFnet is a lot more strict on their rules and I get threatened by them enough as it is for having things that are to adult in style. I will place what I put in my scrapbook.  
> -Phyrinchyl: 'Caretakers' they are magical creatures/beings who have embraced the path of taking care of children when parents cannot. they are trained in basic fighting, and healing. Phyrinchyl's all have the same thing in common, each is selected for their ability to care for and wish for children. However all are unable to bear/father their own children. Each is barren and wish for nothing more than to be around the children they cannot have.

Chapter Twenty One

Harry sighed as he slammed the door behind him, in front of him stood Charz who looked about the place with a critical eye. Harry stepped around him and looked up at the welcoming hiss. He smiled and reached up stroking the eye ridge of the large python that normally guarded the door. He knew the oath shield was watching him closely as he did. the long seven foot serpent slid down Harry’s arms to rest along his shoulders hissing excitedly about the new people in the ‘nest’. It always made Harry laugh when he heard of the snakes refer to his place as a nest. He guessed snake wise it could be called one. 

Walking into the main room he saw Teddy sitting at the slow sitting table drawing on a piece of paper. Smiling he walked over and right past Anute who nodded at him. The boy looked up and smiled before standing and running over and Harry caught him picking him up, “Teddy, I see you're having fun”

The boy nodded, “Anu gave me crayons and he put one of my drawings on the fridge! Its the one with the blue people.”

Harry smiled and walked over to the kitchen and pointed at the drawing, “Oh my Teddy I think that is a keeper. Well done.” The picture was of three people standing in a row drawn in blue. One had green eyes and black hair the second had brown hair and eyes while the smallest had pink hair and green eyes. “Is this me, you, and Grandma Andy?”

The boy nodded, “I was gonna draw one of Wisty but Birdy said he left and hurt you.”

Harry sighed and kissed the boy’s forehead, “Wistari didn’t hurt me. We just, didn’t work out. Sometimes people don’t fit well together.”

He could feel three pair of eyes watching him and for some reason it wasn’t awkward even when Teddy pouted at him, “But you cried.”

Harry sighed, “It still hurts. But it is not so bad. I was more upset that he left without talking to me first. I was angry, and he just ran.”

Teddy screwed up his face, “Cookies make me feel better. They help you to.”

The teen laughed along with Justin, “You just want cookies you brat.”

The kid giggled before squirming out of Harry’s arms to run over to the table. Harry looked on curiously when Teddy walked over to a plate Harry didn’t notice before. The boy picked up the plate and brought it over screwing up his face like it was heavy. He brought it over to Harry smiling, “You have to blow on it!”

Harry lifted a brow before kneeling down and blowing on the plate and his eyes widened as the plate shimmered and cookies appeared on its surface, “How did?”

Teddy grinned, “Anu and I made them cause I said you were sad and wanted to help!”

 

Harry smiled and took the plate laying it on the counter before sweeping the boy into a tight hug glancing at Anute who stood off to the side looking at the two curiously. Pulling away he smiled, “How about me and you take a few cookies and sit down with a book ya?”

Teddy’s nose scrunched up, “I want to play with my snitch please.”

Harry nodded, “Ok two cookies and you can go play with your snitch. See that blue door? I am going to be just in there if you need me have Anute or Justin come get me ok?”

The boy nodded happily before snatching three cookies and bolting. Harry called out after him, “I saw that! No dessert mister!”

“Ugh Harry!” was his only reply before the sharp sound of a swishing snitch could be heard. 

Harry rolled his eyes before looking at the others, “Anute meet Charz he is an Faerjahn. Charz, Anute is a Phyrinchyl. Your top priority will always be Teddy. I do not matter as much as he does. Now I need to be in the potion lab I have a few potions to make before tomorrow. Justin join me in the lab please, I will need a bit of help with all four of them.”

Justin groaned, “Man I hate potions. Which ones?” He stood rubbing the back of his head.

“Scar Lessening, Supplement Potion, Pepper Up, and Calming Draught.”

 

Anute raised a brow, “That is not University level potions.”

Harry shrugged, “It’s what I take. Supplement for the malnourishment, Scar lessening for the well scars I have, Pepper Up again obvious and Calming Droughts again obvious.”

Justin shivered, “Ya the scars.”

“Shut up Justin. they aren’t that bad.”

“Dude they are worse than my family’s Haeljahn.”

The wizard rolled his eyes, “Again they are not that bad.”

The Djinn grinned, “Which is why you hide them under that amazing cloak of yours.”

“My cloak is worn as a symbol of what I am.”

“Creepy as hell.”

Harry sighed, “I use a scythe, wear a dark hooded cloak, I’m pale and I get a laugh out of glamouring my eyes black.”

Justin shivered, “Great your a reaper out of those japanese cartoons.”

The teen laughed and reached into his cabinet to grab out the potions he had to take. Swallowing down the supplement and scar lessening potion first he took a breath and his face twisted in disgust. “Ugg I hate potions.”

Anute smiled, “You should add a bit of mint to them. Mint has no adverse reaction in most potions and can lesson the taste of the ingredients.”

The black haired wizard shrugged, “I will have to try that. Anyways come my new minion to the potion lab.” he grabbed Justin by his sleeve and dragged him into the well stocked Potions lab. Looking around he gave a long sigh. He didn’t like potions much either but they were a necessary part of his life. Looking in he saw two long tables and a large cabinet. Pulling out four pewter cauldrons he set them up and turned to Justin, “Which potions do you want?”

He frowned, “Calming and Pepper Up. I have made enough of those in the day.”

Harry nodded and the two began to dance around each other, chopping, slicing, dicing, and measuring ingredients. the two worked in silence which for Justin was a miracle in itself. Soon the potions where simmering and Harry sighed and set a magical timer. He looked to see Justin doing the same before he nodded to Harry and slipped out the door followed quickly by Harry. He looked to see Anute at the stove cooking while Charz was leaned against the doorframe to Teddy’s room watching the boy pay.

Harry smiled at them before slowly removing his soul weapon and leaning it against the wall near the door. Before slowly pulling off the cloak pale arms a stark difference to the dark clothes he wore. He lifted a hand to rub at the dragon claw marks on his shoulder. 

Charz glanced over, “Those are from dragon claws.”

The wizard nodded, “Hungarian Horntail to be precise.”

The Oath shield grinned, “Interesting.” For some reason the man seemed please with this but the glint in his eyes. Harry walked into his room closing the door behind him tearing off his shirt in the process. He walked up to the mirror and even after a week of being on those potions he saw no change. He had gained no weight he was still pale and his scars just as vivid, even his eyesight was the same and that was only meant to be a three day process. Why was it not working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and it is because I split chapter 21 into 21 and 22. So expect 22 shortly.


	22. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for all your amazing questions! I love answering them and they give me such good ideas. Also a big shout out to all the people who comment on my stories. You guys keep me going. Every review makes me smile and wants me to write even more. I especially love the ones where you guys suggest things or tell me what you like and dislike. I will have you know that ever since I started this story I have only received THREE flames. Two for it being a gay pairing and me not marking correct (obviously those people can't read) and the one comment about my lovely adorably ‘chubby’ draconian chick. I hope to continue this streak and see lots of more comments from you guys in the future! I love reading them I truly do. The longer and more opinionated they are the more I giggle inside, every word is precious to me. Now On to the questions!
> 
>  
> 
> seizansha asks: i'm just damn curious as to why the potions aren't working, is it his creature inheritances or his status as the Master of Death?
> 
> Emmy Answers: That will actually be revealed in the near future. I can’t tell you much but keep a close eye out. Concentrate on the small details. So far I have given many clues about what is going on with Harry and his weird predicament. But until the big reveal I won’t be blunt.
> 
>  
> 
> j99450 asks: Are the potions not working because Harry's no longer 'conventionally' alive?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Good guess. wow you are really paying attention, however Harry is still alive. He has a heart beat, blood, and everything. He is still alive. So to answer this question without revealing anything I say simply this: You're getting warmer.
> 
>  
> 
> twilightserius asks: Is there something purifying the potions in his body? Does he still possess the basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his blood? Is his creature inheritance using the power of the potions to change him? oh so many questions.
> 
> Emmy Answers: Again you guys are really smart, you're paying such close attention it is beginning to make me nervous and blush a bit! I will try to answer all these in a quick way. there isn’t anything in his body that is purifying the potions. He does still posses both basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his blood however there is not enough in his blood to make a significant difference. However, you do bring up something I have been meaning to talk about. I will post it below as this is the last question. The creature inheritance is a hard thing to figure, Harry is past the age of a normal creature inheritance, therefore doesn’t have one and therefore it can’t use the potions to affect him.
> 
>  
> 
> To answer the big question above: As Twilightserius mentioned Harry does still have the phoenix tears and basilisk venom in his blood and it did in a way affect him. Remember how I stated that in Harry’s lineage he had a lamia? Who is we remember correctly come from Basilisks. The Lamia blood in his veins was so very faint yet Harry has the ability to change into a basilisk. What happened was that when Hair was bitten by the basilisk The venom mixed with that faintest hint of what was already there and strengthened it just enough to give harry an animagus form of a basilisk. Sadly that is all it did. It wasn’t enough to give him a creature inheritance, not even a power boost. It just brought out a new creature in Harry. The phoenix tears in his blood actually give him a higher learning curve. It allows Harry to think faster and incorporate new knowledge quicker. Hence why you see Harry learning so quickly. It accelerated his thinking abilities and learning curb, nothing more. The reason the phoenix tears did this is because of Harry’s second animagus form a screech owl. Owls are inherently more intelligent than most birds and are a symbol of wisdom. It did have one other effect but I’m going to save that little treat for later!
> 
>  
> 
> I will be adding the above paragraph to his portfolio in an abbreviated version.

Chapter Twenty Two

 

The Oath shield grinned, “Interesting.” For some reason the man seemed please with this but the glint in his eyes. Harry walked into his room closing the door behind him tearing off his shirt in the process. He walked up to the mirror and even after a week of being on those potions he saw no change. He had gained no weight he was still pale and his scars just as vivid, even his eyesight was the same and that was only meant to be a three day process. Why was it not working.

 

He growled and slammed his fist into the mirror not wincing as the sharps points of the glass dug into his knuckles. Blood slid down the mirror and dripped to the carpet. Turning he came face to face with a glaring jackal demon.

 

Anute looked at the mirror then his hand, “I came to inform you dinner was ready.”

 

Harry waved his hand, “I’m not hungry, but I will join you soon.”

 

“It would make me feel better if you ate. May I look at your hand?”

 

Harry shrugged, “It’s fine and I said I would join you.”

 

The jackal demon looked at him one more time before nodding and leaving the room but not before letting his eyes trail over the scar ridden chest and over the whipped back when Harry turned his back to grab a new shirt.

 

Harry grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on along with the short sleeve shirt. Looking down at his hand he walked into the bathroom to wash the blood off. Looking down he noticed the cuts were already fading away to thin red lines. Walking out he saw the table already set and everyone had food on their plates and looked up. “You didn’t have to wait for me. I was only changing.”

 

Justin grinned, “It was your Caretaker’s idea. I personally was ready to dig in.”

 

The wizard rolled his eyes, “Before or after you hit on him?”

 

The djinn just grinned brightly, “I can’t help it.”

 

Harry walked over and patted him on the back, “And this is why you were immediately scratched off my list.”

 

His bald head shined a bit as he grinned like a cheshire cat, “Not even for a romp?”

 

“Four year old in the room have some means of a filter.”

 

Harry sat down in front of an empty plate and sighed as they stared at him, “I already stated I am not hungry, please eat.”

 

Teddy didn’t need anymore encouragement before he began to scarf down the meal before him. Skipping over the broccoli sitting on his plate. Harry laughed and grinned, “Teddy, Veggies to.”

 

The boy pouted before screwing up his face and taking a small bite of broccoli his face scrunched up in disgust as he chomped on the vegetable  dramatically. Smiling Harry spooned a small portion of broccoli onto his own plate and munched on a piece. The silence was unbearable.

 

“Are we really doing the silent treatment now?” The wizard growled out.

 

Charz grinned, “I think Anute is upset with you?”

 

Harry blinked, “Day one and you're already upset with me? Wow, I think that is a record.”

 

Anute glared at him with yellow gold eyes not saying a single word.

 

“Is it the hand? Are you mad about my hand?”

 

Justin looked up, “What did you do to your hand?”

 

Harry shrugged, “I broke the mirror in my room with my fist. Its already healed.”  
  


Anute growled out, “Your human it is not healed, you can’t just heal in a few minutes.”

 

The wizard shrugged and held out the damaged hand. The cuts were gone only thin red lines where the cuts used to be, light bruising along the knuckles all showed damage of the incident, “See healed. I am not bleeding any longer.”

 

The caretaker stood from his seat and walked around grabbing his hand, looking it over, “There is no magic on these cuts. You didn’t use a healing spell.”

 

“I didn’t have to, I just started healing quicker. We aren’t sure why yet. Maybe i am just special ya?”

 

Anute shrugged, “Regardless I will finish healing it.”

 

The demon lifted his right hand and laid it over Harry’s knuckles before a soft golden glow left his hand and covered Harry’s. The magic was warm and welcoming. Anute pulls the hand back only to see the injury still there, unhealed. “Why is it not working?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Probably for the same reason those potions aren’t working. Been on them for over a week still no change. Not even the sight fixing potion worked.”

 

Charz looked over, “Perhaps you have latent creature blood?”

 

The jackal demon shook his head, “Not strong enough to cause this. This is beyond a creature ability. Its like his body is rejecting foreign magic and substances. Harry how often do you eat?”

 

“When I’m hungry. I try to eat three meals a day but I forget.”

 

“Do you notice a loss in weight?”

 

Green eyes narrowed, “Not really. I am as healthy as I was the day of the final battle.”

 

This time the gargoyle spoke up, “That is odd. Normally a body such as yours would be losing weight without proper meals.”

 

Harry shrugged and looked over as Teddy was staring at the last of his dinner, the dreaded broccoli. “Lets talk about this later ya? I want to concentrate on Teddy.”

 

They nodded and dinner resumed even as Teddy began pushing the greens around on his plate. the wizard grinned as the boys hair turned the same colour, “Teddy, they won’t disappear unless you eat it.”

 

“But I don’t like it.”

 

Harry laughed lightly, “Well we have to sometimes eat things we don’t like. It makes us stronger. I used to hate carrots, now I love them.”

  
  


The four year old gave a long sigh before finishing them off and looking up at Harry expectedly. “Can I have desert now?”

 

Green eyes looked at him, “Teddy what did I say earlier?”

 

Big blue eyes blinked, “that I couldn’t have cookies?”

 

“No i said no desert cause you took an extra cookie earlier.”

 

The kid let out a huge sigh, before leaving the table. Harry caught him and hugged him close, “What do you say?”

 

Teddy rolled his eyes, “May I be scused?”

 

Harry smiled, “Exscused and yes you may. One hour then bed time alright kiddo.”

 

A smile and laugh was his answer before the boy ran off into his room and the air was filled with smiles and giggles of a four year old. Shaking his head Harry grabbed his and Teddy’s plate and took them to the sink. “When you finish please bring me your dishes.”

 

Justin stood and bounded over with his empty plate, “Want me to do dishes before I leave?”

 

Harry frowned, “Going back to your dorm?”

 

“Ya, I better apologize and go back. Classes start again tomorrow and I need to clear the air and gather my things before then.”

 

The wizard nodded, “Alright I will go check on the potions then.”

 

Harry nodded to the three before sliding back into the potions lab to see the timers almost ready to go off. Smiling he prepared the vials and stirred each of them three times just as the timer went off. Filtering them into respective vials he stoppered them and began the clean up process just as a large bald head poked in the door.

 

“I’m gone, I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

 

Harry waved him off and picked up all the vials bringing them into the main room and into the cabinet where he kept his potions. Placing them away he turned and looked at the two others he was now to live with, “Did you two find your rooms alright?”

 

Anute nodded, “Yes it is quite nice of your Headmaster to give us a full quarters all to ourselves.”

 

Charz shrugged, “I have not seen them yet, but I am sure they are adequate.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I might as well show you, While Teddy is playing. Anute can you watch him please?”

 

The demon nodded and Harry smiled before leading the gargoyle into the hall till they reached a three way split. “Ok the downstairs leads to a dojo I had put in. Straight is the courtship rooms. No one lives there right now. The upstairs is yours and Anute’s rooms and area for yourselves.”

 

Harry went up the stairs and looked around. He had never actually been up here he just noticed the steps one morning. He noticed Anute’s name curled across one of the plaques, “I see he already claimed his so you get the other room.”

 

Charz nodded and tapped the second door’s plaque his name curling about its surface. “I do not have much, we tend to be solitary creatures and don’t hold to worldly possessions.”  
  


The wizard laughed, “Well I might be changing that. You might just get a random book or two. Or something I don’t know. By the way I did not see where your wage was when I signed the contract. How and what do I pay you?”

 

The gargoyle let out a booming laugh, “You don’t pay me little wizard. I entered into the contract freely. You are to provide me with food and shelter that is all.”

 

Nodding he rubbed the back of his head carefully, “I know you contracted to me, but you will protect Teddy right?”

 

Charz nodded, “As furiously as I will protect you.”

 

The teen puffed up his chest, “I don’t need protecting as much as Teddy. Yes I have an issue with the vampires right now and a professor who I think wants me dead but I can generally take care of myself.”

 

The gargoyle raised a brow, “You could not defeat one of my shield brothers. How are those wounds by the way?”

 

Harry blinked and looked down at his leg, he had forgotten about them actually he hadn’t seen anything wrong with his leg when he changed earlier, “They're gone.”

 

“You do heal quickly for a human. Those may have been flesh wounds but they were nothing to snide about. I should know I have attacked many would be shielded. We are not gentle during testing.”

 

The wizard shrugged, “They are healed that is all that matters. Sor you can get settled and please do. Also I wouldn’t mind if you started collecting odds and ends.”

 

“It is not the way of the warrior to collect such things. It’s considered a distraction.”

 

Bright green eyes looked up at the taller male and whispered softly, “Not even gifts?”

  
  


White eyes widened as the small whisper made his heart clench, “I am not sure. Perhaps I would make an exception.”

 

A smile broke out across Harry’s face, green eyes glowing not saying a word he went back down the stairs leaving the Gargoyle to stare after him. Humming he entered the sitting room to find Teddy running towards him wearing blue pajamas covered in broomsticks and snitchs. Grinning he picked the boy up spinning them around in a circle, “Ready for bed squirt?”

 

The little wizard smiled brightly and nodded and began to talk about how he had almost lost his snitch but Anute had gotten it from the ceiling. Harry smiled along and nodded as he tucked the young boy into the bed. The bright pink hair turning a deep chestnut as the boy struggled to stay awake to finish the story.

 

Harry smiled and shushed the boy kissing the top of his forehead gently as the blue eyes closed for a final time with a large yawn. Smiling down at the now sleeping four year old Harry thought back on when he was able to sleep with such peace and innocence. He was lucky if he didn’t dream at all. It was often better when he didn’t. Memories, regrets, sadness that was all he had dreamed about since he was thirteen.

 

Kissing the forehead one last time he carefully left the room leaving the door cracked just slightly before looking at the two people and sighed, “Shall we sit down and discuss how things are going to work?”

 

Anute smiled gently, “We should yes, your schedule would be nice, along with any threats we should be aware of. I would also like to speak with you Headmaster, Are you capable of calling him here?”

 

Harry sighed and nodded before walking over to one of the snakes sitting on a low hanging shelf. Reaching up he gently lifted the snake smiling. Fully aware of the two pair of eyes watching him, “ _Sally would you go fetch Kai and Sylark please? You remember their scents yes?”_

 

The snake looked offended, _”Of course I remember their scents. I am no mere snake. Silly hatchling.”_ She vanished from his hands and he smiled turning to the other two.

 

 _“They should be here shortly.”_ at the confused looks he paused cleared his throat and tried again, “They will be here soon. Sorry sometimes I lapse.”

 

A nod was his only answer as he grabbed his book bag and took a seat at the table spreading out his homework and getting to work. He had some catching up to do and he might as well now before the rest of his odd nest got here. He paused, blinking a few moments. Why had he thought that? Sighing he shook his head and turned back to his homework.

  



	23. Letters and Protections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow some of you people think WAY too much, you're going to ruin the big reveal *pouts cutely* but I love listening to you.
> 
>  
> 
> TarinHeart Asks: His body is in a form of stasis! Did the Hollows not fully integrate with his magic? Or is there something wrong with his tie to them?
> 
> Emmy Answers: The Hollows did fully integrate into his system. They are fully bonded and there is nothing wrong with his tie to them. If anything it is stronger than it should be.
> 
>  
> 
> DarkRavie Asks: SO what is wrong with Harry? Why aren't the healing remedies working on him? I'm so curious to find out. Will any of Harry's friends be making an appearance?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Nothing is actually wrong with Harry. Healing remedies won’t work because of something having to do with the Hollows. I haven’t decided if his old friends from Hogwarts would make an appearance. Remember he has only been gone from them for just about three weeks now. We just finished the first week of the semester.
> 
>  
> 
> Not so many questions this chapter but thats ok, I enjoy all the comments that came with it! After this chapter I am going to be doing mini skips. I want to get the plot to go along. You wont miss any big details. I am thinking about maybe doing really long chapters that cover a week at a time. Or something I don’t know. What do you think? Let me know in the comments below or by sending me an email! emeraldfalcon@ymail.com
> 
>  
> 
> Quick random thing however. I have had people ask me what Harry is. Whether he is submissive or dominant and so on. Harry is unique in his position. He can play both roles for those around him. With some he just wants to sit back and let them take control and other times he is stubborn and protective as a mule. In a nest scenario he would probably be labeled as a Beta type character. So lets go with that.
> 
> Here you get to learn a little bit more about Harry and his connection through out the world. Yes Harry knows Sanguine better in this version but only because the vampire has an unhealthy obsession with turning Harry into a vampire. Also I took some historical umm creativity and made Sanguine a childe and heir to Elizabeth Bathory because not a lot of people know this but in some myths she is actually referred to as the Countess of Sanguine so I thought it was a creepy fit. Also my word hates the word Sanguine and kept trying to correct it, so if it did I am sorry just go with it.

 

Chapter Twenty Two 3/4:

 

Harry groaned as his head hit the table. He had no idea what this book was talking about. He was confused and his brain was beginning to revolt just as a loud knock sounded. He didn’t even bother moving from his current position as he heard light steps go to the door. He heard light talking and a calm hand landed on his back, delicate claws and a strange heat told him it was Kai.

 

“Is the table now a pillow?” The voice had a slight tilt to it.

 

Charz voices came over from the living room, “He has been like this since he opened that book.”

 

Sylark laughed lightly, “What subject?”

 

Harry looked up a piece of paper clinging to his cheek. He removed the piece and slapped it back down on the table, “It’s runes and I suck at it. I never took Runes at Hogwarts and I am getting confused.” He shut the book and stood smiling at Kai and Sylark. “We going to talk now?”

 

Kai raised a brow before his nose twitched just so and he frowned, “Why do I smell blood?”

 

The wizard shrugged, “No one is injured that I know of. Teddy made cookies want some?”

 

Charz laughed lightly from where he sat in the livingroom. Kai looked back and forth as Harry stood and grabbed the plate of cookies from the counter and took them into the other room, Setting them gently on the low table and taking a seat.

 

Anute rolled his eyes, “You didn’t even eat dinner and you go after the cookies?”

 

“I was offering them not eating them.”

 

Sylark sat down next to him, “Harry you didn’t eat?”

 

“I wasn’t hungry, are you guys going to sit down? I am tired and want to sleep.”

 

Sylark smiled and took a seat next to him before Kai took the other and Anute settled down beside Charz. Stretching Harry leaned into the large feathered appendage on his right soaking in the warmth and comfort that came from the headmaster in waves. Sighing lightly he looked at the two newest additions in his home, “So, why did you need to see my headmaster?”

 

Anute smiled and extended a tanned slim hand, “Hello Headmaster, I am Anute the new phyrinchyl in charge of Harry and Teddy. Beside me is Charz he will be taking up the mantel of Harry and Teddy’s Faerjahn. We wished to meet with you to determine what you expect of us and our boundaries here in the school. As well as any threats that you know of to the safety of our new charges.”

 

Kai smiled and took the offered hand shaking it firmly, “Lovely to meet you. I am Headmaster Kai and the other with me is Sylark, he is my courter. I’m afraid we have much to discuss.”

 

Sylark snorted and Harry rolled his eyes, “I don’t want to get involved. Sy, you and Kai know your way out.” He stood slowly snatching a cookie on his way up, “I’ll be around.” Picking up his bonded weapon he walked calmly towards his room. He should probably check his mail.  

 

Sy sighed gently, “The hatchling pushes himself too far.”

 

Anute raised a brow, “Hatchling?”

 

Kai smiled, “Forgive him. He and I are quote attached to Harry. We care for him greatly. It is why I let him hire you as he did. I could not in good conscience let him leave Teddy here with no protection and he deserves to finish his education. Despite what is going on in his home country.”

 

Charz sighed, “He is a Hogwarts student isn’t he? He feels like the ancient magic there.”

 

“Indeed, He is their ‘savior’ the one who killed their Dark Lord. Eighteen and already fought in a war. He is strong for a wizard but not strong enough yet for here. He is out powered in almost every aspect. He hasn’t realized it yet but if he is not careful. He will die here.”

 

Sylark look at Kai, eyes wide, “You don’t truly believe that? He is powerful, more so than I think you know and he is quick to gather allies.”

 

Kai growled, “And quick to lose them as well. The more allies he makes the more enemies he will to. He has the small clan of Draconians here two Kitsunes and a Djinn. Hardly enough to offer him protection till he grows powerful enough. And by allying with the Draconian he made an enemy of the vampires.”

 

“Which they will regret and quickly.” A soft voice said to their left. Harry stood there leaning against the frame, “Sorry I had forgotten something and overheard. However, I have  already contacted Count Sanguini, I hope to receive his advice here shortly on what to do.”

 

Charz laughed lightly, “You know Sanguini?”

 

Harry nodded, “Met him back in my sixth year at a party. In my seventh he sent me a letter to discuss the progress of Lord Voldemort. I asked him about a certain type of dark magic. He sent me a book on it. Honestly if it was not for him, I would have died during the final battle. He taught me more about Horcruxes then Dumbledore ever hoped to.” Harry paused before laughing lightly, “The man still wants me to be his childe. It’s an ongoing argument between us.”

 

Sylark frowned, “You would pass up the chance to be immortal?”

 

“What and live for hundreds of years alone of this hell bent planet? I think not. I want to live the life I am on and not extend it more than needed. Who needs eternity of loneliness when you can have a true taste of happiness no matter how short that taste is?”

 

Charz shook his head, “For a human you have an odd sense of things. Most wizards would kill for the chance at immortality.”

 

Harry scoffed and took a step forward, “I am not most wizards. I have seen what the hunt for immortality can do to someone’s soul and mind. I have learned to appreciate the life I have. I thought I was going to be dead before I was seventeen. Yet here I stand. I’m alive, and for however long that is I don’t care, I embrace it and cherish the days I have left.”

 

The room fell silent and Harry left the room to go into his bedroom a small stack of letters sat on his desk innocently. He always forgot how mail was done here. He also hated not having an owl. Sitting down at the desk he flipped through the letters and smiled. He had one from at least half his friends and a few more elsewhere. Opening Ron’s first he winced at the garish orange ink and choppy handwriting,

 

Harry,

 

You would never guess what happened! I got onto the quidditch team! I am now playing for the Chuddley Cannons! It’s like a dream come true, also Hermione might be pregnant. Hope to see you soon during the Winter Break. How is that school anyways?”

 

Ron

 

Harry laughed loudly and dropped the letter with a shake of his head. Of course the dunderhead talked more about Quidditch than his fiance’s hopeful pregnancy. Taking a deep breath he opened hermione’s letter next smiling at the familiar cursive writing that was calm and sophisticated in light blue ink,

 

Harry,

 

I have been missing you. You should mirror call me some time. How are your studies going? You are doing your homework right? You don’t want to fall behind this early in the semester. I swear Ron can barely keep up with his due to laziness and now quidditch. Which I am sure you have been informed about in your letter.

We are fine by the way. I really wish you would mirror call us. I have such wonderful news. I think I may be pregnant but I won’t know for sure till I go in for testing next week. It is so exciting, though I do wish we could have waited till I got my bachelor's degree.  Tell me Harry have you heard what has been going on in Britain? It is horrible and I am altering my career path because of it. I believe if  can get in the ministry I might be able to help. Time will only tell.

Be safe Harry, and study hard,

Hermione.

 

Calm and worried just as he had suspected. Setting it down with Ron’s he reached for the parchment that was thick and heavy with deep red ink and a wax seal. Breaking it he opened the letter and found Sanguini’s delicate scrawl upon it.

 

Little Childe,

 

My coven and I have fled Britain and you should speak to Clarent Degraish. He goes to the same school as you. He is one of my coven’s offspring. He will help you with your plight against the other vampires. With this letter is a pendent with my seal upon it. It will help protect you till you and he have been given a chance to talk. I have no idea how you have gained an enemy of vampires.

 

Tell me have they marked you? If so then this seal will break it. However, if they have marked you I would seek out Clarent immediately. I may be a count but I can not help you within those walls. All I can do is give you a hopeful aly and words of advice.  You are safe I hope. I truly care for you. There is no one better to become my heir and childe than you. I truly wish you would reconsider your view on immortality and the path of the night.

 

However that is for another time. Take my seal, where it and I wish you luck and victory. To ward your place against enemy vampires use the spell ‘dracuilla protera’  it is a stronger word specifically built to ward off vampires. Sadly it is a vampiric spell it will require blood to cast. I do hope you aren’t squeamish. Also before I forget. The seal comes with a small downfall. It is known to cause, cravings but I am sure you can handle it. It was my mother’s after all.

 

All my love,

 

Sanquine

  
  


Smiling he reached into the envelope to pull out a fist sized amulet with a deep blood stone set into its center. Around it were the words of the house of Sanguini or more specifically the House of Bathory. After all it wasn’t common knowledge that not only was Sanguini the first of his line in his vampiric family but he was also turned by none other than Elizabeth Bathory , The Blood Countess, the woman who gained her vampiric nature from bathing in the blood of virgins till it darkened her soul and magic changed her. It was rumored this was how vampires came to be.

 

Of course that was laughable. Everyone knew Elizabeth actually became a vampire because one of the girls she killed was actually a vampire and by bathing in it she acquired the vampiric curse. Normally it wouldn’t have worked but the woman bathed and drank it to become young. So she was forever stuck as a 50 year old woman with surprisingly healthy skin.  Harry had never met the woman, and prayed he never would She was almost as ruthless as Vlad the Impaler.

 

Shivering he slipped the gold chain about his neck and the pendent fell heavily on his chest. A slight burning sensation came from the back of his neck and he felt like a weight was lifted. The mark he rationalized. Shifting through the rest of the stack he disregarded the ones from people he didn’t know and the one from Rita Skeeter. The woman still wanted to interview him. He paused seeing a silvery blue envelope and smiled as he lifted it, the smell of lavender and thyme coming from the oddly shaped envelope. Opening it he pulled out a glitter covered piece of parchment with only three words in bright curly letters, They are closer. Frowning he tipped the envelope and two feathers fell from the envelope one was a deep red with gold tipping and was warm to the touch. The second was a lovely deep black with green highlighting.

 

Lifting them he noticed the clips attached to the feathers and laughed lightly. Luna wanted him to wear feathers in his hair. Standing he walked to the mirror clipping them in on the right side. They fell even with his hair and it was odd but not garish. Walking out the door he saw the four adults conversing quietly. Walking over he plopped down between Sylark and Kai smiling at the two even as sharp talons lifted to touch the new feathers in his hair.

 

“Why are you wearing a phoenix feather and a quatzequatel feather in your hair?” his voice sharp.

 

Harry smiled, “Luna sent them to me. Be glad she didn’t send me mushroom earrings. I will not insult her by not wearing the talismans she sends me. You should see my mummified chickens foot necklace.”

 

Charz gave a large bellowing laugh, “You have the most interesting friend.”

 

Sylark rolled his eyes, “Did the little seer say anything helpful?”

 

Harry nodded, “Three words, ‘They are closer’. Vague but all her”

 

Anute frowned, “I do not understand the meaning.”

 

The wizard shrugged, “I accepted the invitation here for a few reasons. One because this school sounded amazing and I like the branch of curriculum. Two because Luna said this place would bring me happiness and a chance to find basically the loves of my life. and Three, it was the farthest school from the UK with the curriculum I still agreed with.”

 

Charz shrugged, “I am surprised you know a seer.”

 

“She is a wonderful and true friend and is dating one of my best friends or was not sure now. Anyways have you guys finished talking? Its getting close to ten.”

 

Kai nodded, “We were just finishing up actually. Also might I say you smell different.”

 

The gargoyle nodded, “The vampire mark is gone. What did you do?”

 

Green eyes closed as he smiled brightly, “I did nothing. This did everything” he lifted the pendent from under his shirt and missed Anute’s eyes widen.

 

but he did not miss Sylark’s stutter, “I..Is that a royal vampiric seal?”

 

Harry nodded, “The seal of none other than Countess Elizabeth Bathory mother and sire to one Count Sanguini Bathory. Granted not too impressive in some vampire circles but it does offer some protections.”

 

Anute laughed, “Not impressive he says. He knows the one and only child of the Countess of Blood personally and has her seal around his neck and he says not impressive. Unbelievable.”

 

The wizard shrugged, “I am to only wear it until I speak with Clarent Degraish who goes to this school.”

 

Kai frowned, “Clarent… He is a third year I believe, he is the main apprentice to Jared your necromancy instructor.”

 

“My instructors name is Jared?”

 

The hybrid grinned, “Ah, he didn’t tell you? He usually won’t until the second class. Speak with Jared or send a message asking if you may speak with his apprentice. Master Jared tends to be a bit protective of his protegee, Necromatic arts are a rare gift. One I hear you excel in.”

 

Harry smiled, “More than you realize.” after all he met death personally on several occasions, he had the title Master of Death. Though what that title held he still had no idea. “Alright you had best get going. You need to sleep and so do I.”

 

They all said their goodbyes and goodnights before Harry watched everyone depart. Anute and Charz heading up to their rooms. Sighing The wizard picked up his bonded weapon and unleashed it. Hold it carefully out beside him twirled it once before bringing the scythed blade across his arm with the thoughts of needing blood in his mind so the blade would cut him. He bit his lip as the scythe sliced through the delicate skin of his arm and the blood ran down his arm. Lifting the bleeding arm he drew the Bathory symbol and whispered in latin, “dracuilla protera’ “

 

He felt a rush of magic encircle him it glowed a deadly red before the spilt blood lifted and turned into a floating red fog of magic and blood. The haze separated and fused into the walls, doors, everything it could reaching seeping into the very foundation his room was built on. He winced as more blood was dragged from the wound by the magic to empower and spread it further till everything that was his to live in was covered in the rich deep magic. The surfaces glowing red before dimming down and appearing normal. Harry looked down to see the wounds slowly dripping the wound closing slowly right before his eyes. He watched in fascination as the wound completely closed leaving a thin red line. The magic was not meant to heal the inflicted wound. That was his doing, and he didn’t even know how.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. A Fight and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: seriously no one bothered to tell me I had two chapter 22s? What the hell people lol. Also there is a hidden chapter between Chapter 23 and 24 called Nightmares. It is part of the Hurriyah Series and is a side story only because it was too long to add into the chapters and I couldn’t find a good way to add it in. So please be sure to keep an eye on the whole series and not just Hurriyah itself. You never know what you might miss.
> 
>  
> 
> ANN: I would also like to point out that before you bitch at me about how ‘out of character’ my characters are, please get your fucking facts straight. I am sorry but if you just think about certain things you would see that I am right. Also when I said light blue ink, I was thinking like turquoise not sky blue. Also Orange is the Chuddley Cannons team color and Ron’s favorite color. When Harry went and stayed in the Weasley’s home he even thought about how Ron’s room was an obnoxious shade of orange.
> 
>  
> 
> Q&A Time:
> 
>  
> 
> haziqah asks: Will any of the characters know that Harry is the Master of Death??
> 
> Emmy Answers: Yes eventually word will get out, but it won't be in a pretty way.
> 
>  
> 
> Seizansha asks: Harry's argument's insignificant now, isn't it?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Harry’s Arguments are always insignificant. You kidding me, the kid put up this huge ‘i’m tough I dont need help persona’ then proves why he needs help.
> 
>  
> 
> LordGeovanni states: I also recall the Soul Gems that Harry had and confess that I am a bit disappointed that Harry did not "recover" Hedwig / her soul. Maybe it was something that you didn't think of or have planned for later?One final thing to consider, You mentioned Harry using his Echo Soul Weapon to draw blood for the Vampire ward. Earlier in the story you expressly stated that the weapon would forever be unable to cause harm to him, even by his own hand. Maybe this could be fixed by changing the weapon into the smaller Chain Sickle that Harry has?
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy Answers: To the first question, I did actually think about bringing Hedwig back but then I chose not to for the same reason why Rowling killed her off. Hedwig was a representation of Harry’s innocence, a childhood lost. Harry is too far into his new life to have such a turmoil and memory weighing him down. He isn’t a child anymore, much as we hate to admit it. Losing Hedwig made him who he was. To give her back would be an insult to the memory and honor of what Hedwig gave. Also Echo Souls cannot harm their wielder and I probably should have stated this, but Echo Souls can not harm their wielder unless the wielder ‘wills’ it. Thats why I wrote that Harry had to concentrate on the fact that he wanted to draw blood. Im sorry for the mix up that was my badness.
> 
>  
> 
> Thats the end of the Q&A session so on a final note I would like to say this, Thankyou everyone who liked that I through in Elizabeth Bathory. Honestly she will be making an appearance in this fanfiction along with her ‘son’ Sanguini. Seizanzha is right I can’t just drop those two names in a story and never continue them. So they will actually be part of the story in their own unique way. I would also like to say this. I am going to be speeding up here shortly I mean 24 chapters and we only went through week one of classes is kind of insane but necessary because I wanted to get the characters in there and show who Harry was. I am still going to give full class days but I am going to be doing 1 day of classes per chapter UNLESS something big happens in the chapter…..like this one. *gasp* spoiler alert… my bad.

 

 

Chapter 24

 

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of blueberry muffins. He knew the smell because it was one of his favorite. Standing he stretched, despite only getting about two hours of sleep he felt rested, then again he had not been tired when he went to bed. Walking over his closet he pulled out a pair of deep green dragonhide pants and golden hide vest. Throwing them on he pulled on the knee high black boots and strapped on his harnesses for both scythe and wand. Slipping on the feathered hair pieces and new seal he smiled at the comfortable weight. Last night he had been sure to write up a letter to whom he now knew as Jared to speak with his apprentice. Picking it up he blew on it and sent it off with his magic and smiled before sliding on his ring and scythe. Pausing he noticed a new letter on his desk. Waving his hand over it to check it for spells he picked it up and opened it carefully to unfamiliar blue ink and handwriting.

 

_Dear Lord Potter Black,_

_I am contacting you on behalf of one Wistari Brightwing, he has found his way to my home and wished for me to inform you and his mother that he is safe and sound. I know you do not have to believe my words but I will speak regardless. He has informed me of his current situation and I accept that you were unaware of the doubt you placed in his mind. However, I am also aware that how he acted was wrong. He is not up to writing to anyone and his first heat cycle is approaching quickly. I have no doubt that he will wish to return to you after it has been completed and he feels more himself in his own skin. Please understand that I will care for him. If you have any further questions you are welcome to contact me._

_Demur Teras, Zerias of Wistari Brightwing_

 

Sighing gently he lowered the letter. Wist was safe after all, the vampires had to of been lying. Taking a few deep breaths he promised himself to write tonight after parseltongue tutoring. Leaving the letter on his desk he walked out to find Teddy stuffing muffins into his mouth with one hand while gripping a golden snitch in the other. Walking into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water before meeting Charz eye to eye. The gargoyle was giving him an interested look and after last night how as Harry to blame him. Last night the man had proven why Harry did indeed need protection and because of it he was now forced to wear a bracelet of stone that would alert the Faerjahn if he was in life threatening danger.

 

Taking a few sips of the water he grabbed his daily doses and downed them carefully just as a soft knock appeared on his door. Taking another drink of water he walked over and opened the door to find the twins standing there.

 

“We came to raid your food!” Jet exclaimed pushing past the smaller teen gently and was quickly followed by his brother.

 

Harry sighed and shut the door following them, “Really you two. Can’t you eat in the cafeteria, you don’t pay for the food here?”

 

Jasper grinned back at him as he rubbed Teddy’s blue hair, “Oh come on little human let us enjoy spending time with you!”

 

Jet grinned snagging a muffin and sitting down, “Also we have with us a warning.”

 

Harry sighed taking a seat as well, “What is it?”

 

Gold blue eye turned to stare at him, “Our friend Justin is in for a spin. His older brother is coming to take an apprenticeship here.”

 

The other twin smiled brightly, “Apparently his older brother is going to be taking up an apprenticeship by filling in for Spellcrafting theory, sadly only a master can teach the practicals. However at least with him teaching theory we wont have to keep falling behind.”

 

“I wasn’t aware you took that class.”

 

“Jet and I are in the Tuesday afternoon class.”

 

Harry nodded and kisses Teddy’s head gently, the boy paying him no attention over the muffin in his hand. “Well I don’t plan on sticking around, I want to talk to Professor Whitlock before class.”

 

The two sighed and stood a muffin in their hands as Jet spoke up, “Fine, Muffins to go it is then.”

 

Harry shook his head and headed out the door bag in hand and walked out the door to his first class. Upon reaching it he noticed that the young healer was already there and she smiled as he enter.

 

“Mister Potter. How lovely to see you again, tell me how are the potions working? Do you mind if i do a quick scan?” He smiled and nodded watching as she waved her wand and frowned, “You took the potions this morning correct?”

 

“Yes ma’am”

 

“Odd, do you mind if I take some blood? It would appear the potions are not in your system and it makes me curious.”

 

Harry frowned before shaking his head, “I am sure it is nothing.” he wanted to know, but to trust this one woman with his blood was too much of a risk. To many things could be done with his blood and who knew what she would uncover. The healer gave him an odd look and he simply smiled and went over to his station just as the rest of the students began to file into the room. He had to dodge another bullet. He wanted to be the first one to find out, not the school nurse. Not again. The class continued on pretty much normally, as they went over how to cure the effects of certain curses and spells. Mostly these things branched into nerve and tissue damage from trauma of pain or pressure. It was interesting to see how creature healing varied from wizard healing. They didn’t use a wand, instead the felt with their magic into the other person’s body. It was an odd feeling and not one Harry wanted to visit often.

 

Packing up his things he left the room and headed toward his dorm. Keeping an eye out around him Harry narrowed his eyes as he passed a small group of people. War trained reflexes caught the tightened muscles, narrowed eyes, and the almost unseen twitch of the hand almost as if they wanted to grab their weapon. Backing away from the group he took them in careful. Two were obviously Djinn but the other two Harry couldn’t pinpoint, they appeared to be brothers one with bright blue hair while the other had a more forest green color. Their eyes were the same strange golden color. Watching he backed up against the wall and looked around to see the rest of the students in the vicinity stopping to watch or high tailing it around a corner.

 

Then it was like an unseen flag dropped and the four where at each others throats. The first Djinn whipped a whip of water towards the blue haired male as he launched forward to tear at the first Djinn with surprisingly sharp taloned hands only to be grabbed by the second Djinn and flipped onto the ground. Harry just barely caught the movement of the green haired individual as green lightning arched across the hall and into the chest of the first Djinn sending him into the wall right next to Harry.

The blue headed male let out a horrendous screech as the Djinn who wasn’t unconscious slammed a foot into his chest till an audible snap was heard and the djinn laughed, “Stupid feathered freak!”

 

The green haired launched at the other Djinn only to be back handed with such force you could hear the delicate jaw snap and a second crack as his head hit the wall. Blood trailing down the golden surface with the drenched green locks. Harry could have sworn he saw a shade lift from the males body and vanish from sight. Turning back to the first pair as another shriek was heard and Harry stepped forward shoving the Djinn back with as much force as he could, “That’s enough you’ve made your point!”

 

The Djinn turned on him and snarled silver and blue marks on his cheeks glowing and Harry’s body suddenly went cold. He reached up to his throat as he felt water gurgling in his lungs. Gasping and coughing he clawed at his throat and could hear the Djinn laughing loudly just a few feet away and another pain filled scream come from the blue haired male.

 

“Thats enough Kazeel!”

 

The water in his lungs vanished and Harry fell forward coughing and gasping for breath. Looking up taking deep breaths he caught sight of another Djinn, this one was larger than both of the others and his markings covered his entire face, not just a cheek they swirled in all four clan colors each glowing with their own elemental power. The man stepped forward and grabbed the others shoulder, “What did I say about harming the sirens?”

 

The other growled out savagely, “Not to attack them.”

 

“And what did you just do?”

 

The silver and blue swirled djinn’s eyes darkened, “They started it Tyren!”

 

“Oh did they? Or am I to assume you did not attack another set of sirens this morning? I hear about everything regarding my Djinn’s and I do not tolerate you attacking an allied race. On top of that you hurt an innocent who is still neutral in the eyes of the Djinnn.”

 

Harry took another long deep breath, “Neutral my ass.”

 

Another voice sounded from down the hall, “Harry!”

 

The said wizard turned and grinned as Justin came running toward him helping him to stand, “Shit dude you know better than to fuck with a Djinn. What did I tell you?”

 

Harry shrugged before stumbling over to the fallen blue haired siren. He fell to his knees before the, what he now understood to be, siren. placing fingers on the man's throat he felt a pulse before beginning to wave his hands over the individual feeling for the injuries, “Justin check the other siren please.”

 

Justin nodded and kneeled to check fully aware that both Tyren and Kazeel were watching.”Harry he’s gone.”

 

Harry closed his eyes, “I had thought so, then check the other Djinn next please.” He kept his eyes closed as his magic searched out for the injuries healing them slowly to the best of his abilities. Harry’s mind lost in what he had seen. The shade that had left the siren’s body, instinctively he knew it had been the man’s soul but to be able to see it. It chilled him to the core.

 

“Harry, Julian is fine. Just a nasty burn but nothing that won't heal on its own.”

 

The wizard nodded as he guided his magic to the siren’s chest and hissed out loud, “His ribcage is crushed and I think his lung is punctured. Justin will you assist? He wont make it to the infirmary if we don't do something.”

 

“I'm not a healer Harry I don’t know how I can.”

 

Harry growled and snarled at Justin, “Then make yourself useful and channel. Or so help me I will ban you from eating my cooking for the next month!”

 

The Djinn yelped and bolted over laying a hand on his shoulder, “Harry you do know this is going to hurt?”

 

The wizard grinned darkly, “I can take it just do it.” He felt odd as he suddenly felt the man’s life slip from under his magic, “Shit now we don’t have time. Clear the hall this isn’t going to be pretty.”

 

He didn’t know who did but he felt others in the hall leave for all but him and the now four Djinn’s one of which still delightfully unconscious. Harry felt inside of him and using his magic to clamp down on the man’s soul. Closing his eyes he dug inside of his core tugging at the strings of magic when he felt a rush of liquid fire surge through his systems. He gasps and bite down on his bottom lip to stop the scream from escaping. He channeled and fed Justin’s energy through his own to begin to knit the bones and torn lungs back today. He didn’t even know how he knew how. Something whispered in his mind guiding him as he did so.

 

He could feel his and Justin’s magic react to his very thoughts as he dug further to heal the energies. He was well aware of the scream that emitted from the siren’s throat as he knitted the injury back together by force, while keeping the man’s soul harnessed and controlled. Just as the healing finished Harry used the last bits of magic to fuse the soul back into the body anchoring it once more to the body it belonged to.

 

Taking a deep breath he shut off the valve and broke the connection to Justin’s magic and then the pain slammed into his again. All circled around his right arm. He bit back a cry as he grabbed it his flesh was burned in thin intricate patterns identical to the ones along Justin’s face.

 

Justin stared, “Harry what did you do?”

 

As he spoke the siren suddenly gasped in a gulp of air and sat up coughing nearly landing into Harry’s lap. Golden eyes glowing as he turned to stare at Harry who was trying desperately not to scream. He pulled back his hand and stared at his arm at the glowing marks and the sirens eyes followed. Then the pain stopped and the skin knitted itself back together and healed back to the same perfect pale skin it had been before. Taking a few long deep breaths Harry slowly stood to his own feet wavering only slightly, Justin’s questioned still going unanswered. The wizard looked down at the siren and extended his hand, “You alright, I almost lost you.”

 

The siren stared at the hand before taking it slowly and Harry helped the male to stand. Despite the siren's slim appearance he was only a few inches taller than Harry, his pale skin holding a strange silver sheen in the lights reflection. He smiled revealing sharp pointed teeth similar to a pirhana, “You healed me?” his voice was light and held a delicate musical quality to it.

 

Harry nodded, “With a bit of Justin’s magic to speed up the process. Are you alright? No aches or pains?”

 

The siren blinked and raised a hand to his chest, “It aches, but it is a good ache. I am alive. I owe you a life debt.”

 

the wizard grimaced, You owe me nothing, I was only helping a classmate.”

 

A deep voice laughed suddenly, “Well this is fascinating, A Djinn under my charge has befriended the human to the point of adding with magic. And the little human is either very brave or foolish to stand up to a Djinn and then heal an unknown to such a degree. What is your name human?”

 

Green eyes blinked as he turned to Tyren, “Harry, Harry Potter”

 

Dual colored eyes flashed in recognition and Harry almost groaned he knew that look and sure enough the man grinned, “Well well the little war hero. I had heard you died during the final battle, I see that was exaggerated.”

 

Harry blinked and shrugged, “Everything about my life normally is.”

  
The wizard turned to Justin and nodded before beginning to walk toward his dorm when black spots entered his vision. Blinking he paused. He could hear his name being called, but it was fuzzy and out of focus. His vision began to spin and Harry watched as the world tilted and he knew nothing but darkness and warm hard arms wrapping around his waist.


	25. Jami and Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I re-wrote this chapter like 15 times. I removed entire sections and rewrote things to the point that I am throwing in the towel and saying this is the final chapter till after christmas. I need a small break from the tale. We are now 25 chapters long folks. This is the longest story I have ever written. I wish you all a fantastic Yule/Christmas/Holiday/Hanukkah/every other holiday out there! Please let me know what you think as always. I love you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy Falcon
> 
>  
> 
> Q&A: None this chapter as a christmas gift to myself lol. Also expect a new side story or two coming soon for the holiday spirit. I might just post it on Christmas Day!

Chapter 25

Harry slowly came to as he tried to take a careful gulp of air. His chest was sore where his core rested and it felt like a pressure was crushing his lungs. Carefully he sat up and felt a small hand lay down on his shoulder. A voice that was only vaguely familiar whispered in his ear, “Don’t sit up. Let me go get Anute.”

He heard shuffling and dared not open his eyes as pain made itself known behind his eyes. He groaned and rolled onto his side as he heard the door open once more and a soft trickle of laughter sounded before a warm hand laid across his forehead he knew it was Anute by the soft musky scent.

“Careful now Harry you’re still recovering. You used up a lot of magical power when you healed your little siren friend.”

Harry groaned again and opened his eyes carefully to look into the yellow gold eyes of his phyrinchyl, “What happened?”

The first gentle voice whispered behind him as the bed caved in slightly from the sirens weight, “You used up to much magic when you healed me. Your core is healing. Also when you tried to channel Justin’s magic it tore at your core and tried to consume it.”

Charz laughed from over in the corner, “You should have seen you Djinn friend’s face when he realised he had almost killed you. He is in the living room with the other four Djinn, Teddy, Kitsunes, and a siren whom I do not know.”

Harry blinked over at the gargoyle, “Why are there so many people?”

A small trickle of laughter, “The Djinn’s I believe wish to apologize to you, I was under the impression the kitsunes are your friends.”

“They are,” Harry nodded before carefully sitting up and resting his face in his hands, “I will speak to them now then.”

The demon growled darkly, “You will do no such thing. You are not to leave this bed till you are fully healed.”

The wizard groaned again before looking up and resting his back against the headboard. “Can they come in here and speak with me then?”

Anute and Charz glanced at each other before the gargoyle finally nodded from where he was leaning against the wall next to the door, “I will bring in Teddy first shall I?”

The man stepped out of the room and Harry could just hear his rumbling voice giving orders. The siren next to him was carefully carding fingers through Harry’s thick black hair caringly. Finally the wizard turned to look at him, “Why are you here still?”

The siren smiled, “That can be explained later for now rest and handle your guests. But know that I will remain here. I owe you a debt I cannot repay easily. I am Jami.”

Harry smiled, “Well met then, Jami. But you owe me nothing. I chose to help you, and not for a o favor.”

Wide golden eyes regarded him and not a word was spoken till a bright cheerful voice called out his name. Harry turned just as a blue haired blur clambered onto the bed and into his lap. Harry sighed happily and wrapped his arms tightly around the toddler breathing in the scent of wolf and cinnamon. The once blue hair faded to a deep black and Teddy looked up, “You ok?”

Harry nodded, “Yes pup, I’m ok.”

He held the boy close to him as a second person entered the room. Looking up Harry smiled at the twins and Justin who had a guilty look set on his face. The wizard patted the bed and the three fell into it The kitsunes sniffing at him carefully to check for injury while Justin grabbed his hand carefully murmuring his apologies.

Harry slowly removed his hand and gently stroked the bald scalp of his Djinn friend, “It is fine you did not know it would hurt me. I asked you to. It was worth the risk. Don’t put this on yourself.”

The djinn nodded and his friends whispered their get wells before being ushered out the door by a gloomy Charz. Harry knew he was just trying to keep Harry from getting overwhelmed and it was appreciated. Holding Teddy close he heard them talking softly before the siren behind him tapped his shoulder gently, “The Djinn will want to enter next.”

Sure enough four more Djinn entered the room next. Harry only recognized three. The Djinn with the four elemental patterns stepped forward first giving a low bow before he spoke, “I am Tyren, I am in charge of Djinn who injured you, we wish to extend our most sincere apologies. We had no right to attack you after you were deemed neutral.”

Harry raised a brow, “What does that mean exactly?”

The Djinn gave a wicked grin, “You have not formally declared your allegiance with Djinn or any other race. That makes you neutral by our standards. We cannot attack you without you declaring your allies or enemies. My friends and I wish to express our apologies appropriately.”

****  


The two Djinn from the earlier fight stepped forward giving stiff bows. You could see they clearly did not want to be here. They each held out a strange box the size of their palm. Harry glanced and tilted his head before glancing at Charz. The gargoyle stood straighter and approached the two Djinn and snatched the gifts before looking at them carefully and depositing them in Harry’s lap carefully.

Harry smiled and nodded, “Thank you for your apology.I hope we can get to know each other in the future.”

The two backed out and Anute rushed them out of the room before turning to Harry, “Well done with having Charz take them for you. It showed them that you do detour to a protector. Makes you a harder target.”

Harry nodded before looking down at the gifts and smiled tugging them open a single gem fell from each both a deep blue. He was guessing sapphires. Smiling he tucked them back in the boxes and turned to Anute, “How many more people are out there?”

Charz grinned, “Just the unknown siren, who I think is here for the one who is still sitting behind you.”

Jami grinned and nodded, “It is most likely my brother. He will want to keep a close eye on me now that Dynaris is dead.”

Harry frowned, “That was the other siren with you. I had thought you were related.”

Jami shook his head, “We were but only second cousins. We were not that close. I was only there because he claimed the Djinn attacked some more of us. I kind of saw red.”

Harry nodded before leaning back and shifting to get more comfortable he held Teddy close to him, the boy was being oddly quiet and his hair was a deep silver in color with acid green streaks. It was a strange combination and not one he ever saw on Harry before. Hugging the boy gently he gave a nod to Charz who walked back into the other room only to return with the Siren in question. It amazed Harry now that he saw a true brother of Jami how similar they looked. The same deep blue hair that flowed like water over thin shoulders. While moon pale skin glowed in the soft lighting of his room.

The man stepped forward and gave a low bow, “I am Terrence, you saved my brother’s life I am forever in your debt. Ask anything of me and it will be done.”  
  


the wizard blinked and rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t require anything. I was just helping a fellow student in need. Really.”

Jami grinned and slowly moved off the bed and walked over to his brother, thats when Harry noticed it. There along the line of the Siren’s spine was a deep black stripe from the base of his neck to where it disappeared below the edge of his pants. He could make out strange white runes etched into the black surface, runes he could read. “Your back.”

The siren turned and gave a sad smile, “it was there when I woke up. I do not know what it means.”

Harry slowly situated Teddy better on the bed before standing, the pain in his chest had lessened to the point that he could move. Taking a step forward he gestured the siren to turn around before running a hand down the runes, watching as they glowed the same eerie silver that his soul stones. He gazed at the runes before a soft voice whispered in his mind, like a thought long passed, _the living soul bound to death master’s hand_ and there at the base of the runes was the mark of the Hallows.

Taking a deep breath Harry ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down on his bed, “What time is it?” anything to distract him from the runes. What had he done.

Charz grinned, “Late you may return to classes in the morning. For tonight you have been ordered bed rest by Anute.”

Green eyes turned to stare into yellow gold and he whined, “Oh come on, its magical exhaustion not near death!”

Anute growled, “Sleep tonight, i will bring you dinner and care for Teddy. If you do not then I shall bind you to the bed and force you.”

Harry raised his hands and scooted further into the bed, “Ok ok resting” he lays down slowly, “See resting.”

Charz and the two sirens looked ready to start laughing, mouths drawn to a thin line. The jackal demon however was looking at Harry like he knew the wizard was up to something. Sighing he slowly reached forward and picked up the sleeping child before shooing the others from the room.

Slowly the first siren left followed by Anute and his charge then Jami stood and began to leave the room only to stop and be dragged backwards by an unseen force. Golden eyes looked around wide with fear. Harry frowned, “Are you ok?”

Jami nodded and stood before walking toward the door again only for the same thing to happen. He yelped and through a hand up to his throat as if something pressed against it. his cry had alerted his brother and Charz who came back into the room. Harry caught sight of the Hallow’s mark glowing brightly when the siren stood before it faded once more to the bright silver of the rest of the runes.

“I can’t leave the room. Why can’t I leave the room?” his voice was pitched higher as his fear was known.

Harry raised a hand and gestured for the other two to leave before he stood and walked over to the panicking siren, “You need to calm down. There is nothing wrong, it is my fault you can’t leave.”

Jami’s golden eyes turned on him, “What did you do!”

The wizard winced, “That is a very long tale to answer a question that I honestly have no answer to.”

“What!”

Harry sighed and slowly reached forward placing a hand on the siren the eerie silver glow picking up when he did so. Enough now that the siren now saw. Harry took a deep breath before saying softly, “I don’t think I saved your life.”

\--------------------------------------

AN: I was so tempted to leave it here but I am not that cruel...yet….

\--------------------------------------

Jami looked at him intently, “Then what did you do. My heart beats I can feel it!”

Green eyes looked down at the floor, “I think we should sit down. We have a lot to talk about.”

Harry led the siren to his bed and they both sat down before Harry let his magic flex outward toward the room. Before looking into the curious golden eyes, “I have you ever heard the Tale of Three Brothers?”

“The wizarding fairy tale? I’ve heard it once or twice.”

The wizard nodded, “It’s not a fairytale. Everything in the tale is true, Death did  bestow three peverell brothers with gifts. A Ressurection Stone, An Invisibility Cloak, and The Elder Wand.”

The siren’s fingers where threading through his blue hair anxiously, “What does that have to do with this scenario.”

Harry winced, “These three items, when they are together with a single owner they become what is known as the Hallows. If the items find the wielder an efficient master they sort of do something.”

“That explains nothing.”

“I don’t know how to explain it! All three items are in my possession, they deemed me worthy and bestowed upon me a very specific title and all the powers that come with it.”

The siren glared before dropping the pieces of his hair, “Spit it out.”

Harry sighed before looking into the golden eyes, “I am the Master of Death, and I did something to you that I cannot reverse because I don’t know what I did. When I was named this, he told me nothing. I have no idea to even begin to understand what has been done to me, and now to you.”

Golden eyes closed, “So when you healed me.” he broke off.

“When I healed you, I did something, and I don’t know what.”

“Then why did you.”

Harry ran a finger through his black mane, “I couldn’t let you die. Something in me said I could help you and I reacted. I saw the soul of your cousin leave his body and noticed how close you were to death as well. I latched my magic onto your soul to anchor it while I healed you.”

Golden eyes slowly lightening to a dangerous white glow, “You did what.”

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to help.”

The white glow faded and a sigh left the slim throat, “I know. It’s just a lot to take in. Am I stuck with you till we figure this out?”

Harry nodded, “It would seem so. I don’t want to, but now I have to trust you. With not only my life but everyone’s I live with. You can’t tell anyone what I have told you tonight.”

Jami nodded, “I don’t think I can disobey you anyways.”

“That’s not what I wanted to hear.”

The siren let out a small laugh, “I won’t lie to you if you don’t lie to me. Am I even alive?”

Harry shrugged, “You still have a soul, that much I can tell. I did not want to mention this to the others but the symbols on your back, they glow the same color as my necromancy soul stones and you have the Hallows symbol carved into the base.”

“Am I a soul stone?”

Harry blinked, “I don’t know. That’s not possible is it?”

Jami shrugged, “I wouldn’t know. I failed out of necromancy. We sirens are built more for elemental and lust magic.”

“It still surprises me there is an entire branch of magic for sex.”

The siren let out a soft hearty laugh, “Maybe one day I can show you the benefits of such art?”

A blush bloomed across the wizards face and Jami’s laugh increased as he took in the now very red faced wizard.

****  



	26. Tagging Along...and kissing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> So i owe you guys a huge apology. I got caught up in another fanfiction. My bad won’t happen again. But here is an extra long chapter just from me! Enjoy. and sorry if it seems a bit forced, I really tried but I keep wanting to get to the good part without skipping the minor details. I feel crappy for it, please forgive me.
> 
> ANN: Also I am looking for a translator. I want to convert Hurriyah into Spanish and French. So I am looking for someone who is fluent in the language as well as English. I am looking for a true translator not someone who just shoves it into google translate. I want someone willing to put as much time translating as I do writing. This is important to me. If interested please email me at emeraldfalcon@ymail.com

Chapter 26

 

The next morning rang bright and clear, bright green eyes blinked open as an alarm blared off beside him. Harry slowly sat up the arm that had been on his chest fell limply into his lap even as the person next to him groaned.

 

“Harry what on earth is that noise?”

 

The wizard peered next to him and bit back a laugh. The siren was curled up next to him his blue hair tangled half scattered on the pillow His wings were tucked against his back and his bare chest glowed in the soft lighting.

 

“Sorry it is my alarm I have class at 8am.”

 

Jami nodded, “I do to, healing. I hate it.”

 

Harry grinned, “Then we better get ready. I didn’t know you were in my class.”

 

A soft snort was the reply, “I am in several of your classes, including potions, runes, warding, and combat.”

 

He nodded, “Good, when is your lust magic class? There has to be a way you can continue your education.”

 

The siren shrugged, “Lust magic is today at 5:15 to whenever my teacher releases us.”

 

He turned green eyes to his companion, “Then I can accompany you to that class no problem. My last class is blood magics today other than tutoring but Sylark will work with me on that.”

 

Jami sighed and draped himself across Harry’s lap, “It would be nice to not forfeit my education even though I’m bound to you.” his voice lowering.

 

Harry’s chest tightened, “I’m sorry.”

 

The siren shook his head, “Don’t theres no point in apologizing.”

 

The male stood and looked down at the human before him. He was angry and at the same time wasn’t. Harry stood carefully, “I have to take a shower, are you going to be joining me or would you prefer to wait out here?”

 

Harry looked up and grimaced, he had showered in the lockers with other guys at Hogwarts, it wouldn’t be to difficult, “I guess I could join you. Just try not to stare.”

 

The siren looked at him golden eyes narrowing, “I shall try, no promises however.”

 

The wizard smiled and the two slid into the bathroom. Harry leaned into the shower and started the water while the siren watched. His eyes taking in the form in front of him. The human was easy on the eyes once you got passed the fact that he was indeed human. Short black hair, pale skin, and the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen. He didn’t think even a fae or djinn could pull off such a jewel like color. 

 

He continued to watch as Harry set the temperature for the water and turn on the shower.Those green eyes turned on him and his heart clenched. He continued to watch as pale hands went to take off his shirt and pause, hesitating before the piece of clothing came up over the males head and golden eyes widened. Scars littered the pale flesh. He reached forward trailing a hand along the word carved into the thin stomach. He felt the flinch and looked up to see green eyes shut and a look that he couldn’t quite describe.

 

Harry stood still, body tight as the hands roamed over his scars. Pulling away the wizard turned away wincing at the audible gasp, “That’s why I asked that you didn’t stare.”

 

Jami blushed and turned away, “Right sorry. I just didn’t. Your kind skinny ya know that.”

 

The wizard bit back a laugh and turned smiling at the Siren, “Thankyou.”

 

Blue hair danced as his shoulders shrugged, “Come on lets get showered, I would like to eat before getting my butt kicked.”

 

Harry nodded and stripped the rest of the way before climbing into the shower the blue haired siren following shortly after. The two mostly kept to themselves till a wing slipped over the boundary line brushing against Harry’s lower back. Yelping the quidditch reflexes kicked in gear and Harry whirled catching the feathers in a tight grip. The siren winced and pulled his wings back running a hand over the ruffled feathers.

 

“Ow, those are attached.”

 

Harry raised his hands, “Sorry reflex. Are you hurt.”

 

The siren shook his head and stepped closer. Harry took a step back and slipped falling backward. He reached out to try and steady himself and only succeeded in dragging the other male down with him. The two landed in the bottom of the shower with a crash. The siren sprawled out over Harry, waterlogged wings weighing heavily down on both of them. Harry groaned as he looked up into the golden eyes.

 

Jami grinned and slowly lifted himself up playfully dragging his body across Harry’s as he did so. Green eyes narrowed and Harry carefully slid out from beneath the siren.

 

“I would say you planned that, but I am a clutz.” The wizard was calm even though his body was responding to the gentle caress.He stood and turned his back, “We should hurry up.”

 

The siren stared up at him before growling darkly and standing turning back to his own bathing. The two ignored each other even once they were drying off and dressing. The siren having to borrow some of Harry’s clothes for the day, they looked strange on the Siren but it was almost ironic to see the siren act so comfortable in them.

 

Walking out into the living room Harry smiled and lifted up the pink blue that ran for him giggling. Harry spun around carefully holding the young child in his arms. He could feel eyes upon him but he didn’t care even as he lifted Teddy skyward and spun around again before letting go and catching him again as he hit his chest and rocking side to side, music dancing through his mind. Placing the kind down in his seat he looked around and found the siren eating a bowl of what looked to be cereal while Anute and Charz were smiling from the kitchen. Then he saw Kai and Sylark standing by the door.

 

“Seriously what did I do this time?”, a whine just barely detected as he stared at the two.

 

Kai laughed, “Nothing, I just came to inform you that your professors have been informed about the situation so neither of you will get in trouble.”

 

Harry snorted, “and it required your personal presence? You could have mirrored, or sent a missive.”

 

Sy grinned, “Then we couldn’t see you.”

 

The wizard gave a long suffering sigh, “I am never going to be rid of you two.”

 

He turned away and gave a long stretch before scratching at the back of his head lightly, “I need to call someone.” and with that he walked over to the mirror, doing the normal call he smiled as it darkened before lighting and Andromeda Tonks stood on the other side with a tired smile.

 

“Hadrian, how is my Teddy.”

 

“Fine Andy. you didn’t contact me with a time to send him back.”

 

She frowned, “Oh Harry surely you figured it out.”

 

The teen smiled, “Yes Andy, I did, I just wasn’t sure if you truly meant it. Is it really getting that bad there?”

 

She nodded, “There have been 14 deaths in the past week all of them weres. I have to stay here and I am trying my best. I spoke to that Headmaster of yours, he seems sweet. Tell him I would think his presence might be necessary but it will be dangerous.”

 

Nodding Harry turned to glance at Kai who nodded that he had heard the request, “Andy I have to go.”

 

She nodded, “Go sweetheart. Do well in your classes and for heavens sake don’t make me a grandmother twice over so soon. fun is good in small doses and with rules.”

 

The wizard laughed lightly, “I do not think I will be knocking anyone up anytime soon Andy.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Hadrian dear it’s you. You have tested yourself as a bearer right?”

 

“I am not a pureblood Andy and as far as I know the Potter line wasn’t one for conceiving bearers.”

 

She pursed her lips, “I reiterate my previous statement. Darling, it’s you.”

 

Grumbling he said his goodbyes before turning and staring at the others, “What seriously? Everytime I turn around you people are staring at me.”

 

No one spoke up and everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing. Giving a sigh he walked toward his room and he felt the siren come up behind him as he felt a soft tug at his navel. Grabbing his harnesses he put them on fiddling with the elder wand, he still wondered why he decided not to let them remain fused to his skin like they had been. He remembered the day he had called them back from within him. Shaking his head he turned to Jami.

 

“Do we need to stop by your rooms for anything?”

 

The blue head bobbed, “Yes I should pick up my things and then put in a request for my things to be moved here. Since we do not know how long this situation will last. When…” he broke off golden eyes falling to the ground.

 

Harry sighed, “We can go tonight if you like. I am sure we can ask my Professor to take us. I just hope I won’t have to spill the beans so to speak.”

 

The siren nodded, “You really enjoy your privacy.”

 

Green eyes gleamed, “Of course I do. My entire life in the wizarding world was nothing but people getting into my life, telling me what to do and how I was doing things wrong. Not again.”

 

Harry left his room latching each piece into place like he did every morning before turning to Teddy. The boy was too concerned with his food. Walking over he ruffled the pink hair before kissing the baby smooth cheek, “Be good Teddy with Uncle Anute and Charz. I expect you to keep them in line, alright little man?”

 

The boy grinned up at him and Harry walked out the door, the siren in tow before he turned and gestured for the siren to lead the way. He followed the Siren down several flights of stairs till he was lead down a long hall with nothing but doors. Gold plaques hung on each of the pale blue doors until they came across a plaque with Jami’s name etched onto it with two other names. The siren unlocked the door with a strange golden key before pushing it open to reveal a surprisingly mundane bedroom. 

 

It was split into three sections, each one having a bed, dresser, desk and bookcase. It almost made Harry think of his shared dorm at Hogwarts. The lack of privacy that was traded with the chance to get to know new people. He was glad he payed for his own dorm. It was already far more crowded than he had thought it would be, but he knew it was necessary. He watched at the siren grabbed a bag and threw a few books in it along with notebooks and writing utensils. It was also surprising when Jami reached under the bed and pulled out a strange circular blade that looked like a frisbee with the center missing.

 

“What kind of weapon is that?”

 

Jami grinned and held it out, “It is a Chakram, It can be used as a thrown weapon, much like a boomerang or I can split it and use it close range.” He split the circular object in to to reveal half circle blades with a curved handle.

 

“Nifty. Seems easier and quicker than mine.”

 

Jami shrugged, “I will admit I was shocked to find you wield such a bulky weapon, however you have such an affinity for Necromancy so I figured it might be tied into that.”

 

Harry grinned, “It was Luna’s idea. She was a friend of mine. She said it would suit me.”

 

The siren nodded and slid the Chakram into a buckled snap at his waist, before looking up at Harry and shrugging. The two wordlessly headed toward the healing class, and it passed uneventfully the two sticking together, it was amusing to see how much the siren actually knew about healing. He seemed ahead of the class almost and he helped Harry understand certain things he didn’t before. It wasn’t long before the two were out the door. 

 

Turning the corner Harry froze his hand flying to his mouth. There in the hall was Justin pinned against the wall by two very naked kitsunes. Jami leaned over whispering lightly, “Isn’t that your friend?”

 

Harry grinned, “All three are my friends. The twins are Jet and Jasper. Apparently I missed something.”

 

a loud moan brought the two’s attention back to the three males that were engaged in a heated three way kiss, their tongues dancing. Justin’s eyes slowly opened and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Harry. A string of foreign words fell from his lips and he shoved the other two away, “Harry!”

 

The twins looked over their eyes sparkling with lust. The wizard bit back a laugh, “Well I see you three are getting along well.”

 

Justin looked away his cheeks red at he grabbed his shirt from the ground, the bulge in his pants fading slowly. Harry cleared his throat, “Oh I don’t mind. You three make quote the set I must say.”

 

Jasper winked as Jet draped across his brother’s chest, “We decided to catch our own djinn. After all you have been showing us up Harry.”

 

Jet pouted, “Already had a courtship fail and now this pretty siren at your beck and call.”

 

Jaspers eyes glittered, “We feel left out Harry.”

 

Harry rolled his eye and laid a hand on Jami’s shoulder, “He is not at my beck and call. We just have to figure a few things out, is all. Thanks by the way for pointing out my failure with Wistari.”

 

Justin glared his mark flaring to life, “That was not your fault. I hope he is dead.”

 

The wizard looked at his friend in shock, “Justin you can’t just”

 

“The hell I can’t. He should have trusted you more. You're human, you don’t know our ways. He should have understood that, as well as Rhylarn, I only wish I had been the one to kill that bastard.”

 

Jami’s eyes flash, “So many champions you have gained since coming here.”

 

Harry sighed, “I don’t try to.”

 

Jet stood helping his brother up as well before they walked over and embraced the human, their nude frames hot against his own. Jasper smiled against his ear, “We see something you do not.”

 

His twin nodded against Harry’s neck. “You don’t have to try. Just be yourself. We approached you not the other way around.”

 

Harry returned the hug before breaking off blushing, “Can you two put some clothes on? What are you guys doing in the hallway like this anyway?”

 

Justin groaned, “We tried to make it to their room but their roommate kicked them out and then my roommate is still pissed at me.”

 

Green eyes closed as he put a hand over his eyes, “I will talk to Kai just promise me, no more sex in the hallway.”

 

Jet and Jasper grinned as they pulled on their clothes before Jet looked around his twins stomach, “Not like anyone cares but um, yeah sure.”

 

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes before heading to the cafeteria, Jami at his heels, who had been strangely quiet the entire ordeal. The wizard turned worried green eyes to his companion, “Are you alright?”

 

Jami looked up golden eyes shining with an unknown emotion, “Yes, I am just trying to cool down.”

 

Green eyes narrowed in confusion and Jami blushed brightly before explaining, “I could feel their passion and lust. I don’t feed off it like an incubus but it is ingrained in us too well.” He broke off a blush forming across his cheeks.

 

Harry grinned and nodded in understanding. He couldn’t blame the siren, it was kind of an interesting situation. He probably would have been turned on to if he had the time to even bother about those things. After Wist though, he wondered if he should even bother trying. Turning back to his food he shifted it around on his plate. In all honesty he wasn’t that hungry. Pushing his plate away he leaned back looking around the cafeteria, Jami sat next to him eating his meal while his eyes were trained on a book. 

 

The whole cafeteria was bustling with activity and Harry somehow knew the rest of his day was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANN: Also I am looking for a translator. I want to convert Hurriyah into Spanish and French. So I am looking for someone who is fluent in the language as well as English. I am looking for a true translator not someone who just shoves it into google translate. I want someone willing to put as much time translating as I do writing. This is important to me. If interested please email me at emeraldfalcon@ymail.com


	27. Slavery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the bottom of what Harry did.

Chapter 27

Harry sighed gently as he raised his fist to knock on the stone door in front of him. Here he was in the deepest parts of the school where most of the vampires took up residence. Behind him Jami hovered, eyes darting left and right. They could feel the eyes of several vampires who were watching him. The door swung open to reveal his professor still dressed in bright white robes his hand clutching a wine glass of deep red wine. Next to him was another tall vampire with long blond hair and piercing red eyes. His face was angular and chin sharp. His skin was a pale golden color hinting that the vampire had been tanned before his turning. He was thin and his frame was draped in sky blue robes with deep purple lining. It was odd for vampires to be dressed in such bright colors but for them it seemed to work.

Harry gave a polite bow, “Professor I am here to discuss something regarding necromancy. I’m afraid I need your help, can we talk in private a moment.”

The man gave a small smile, “Of course, I am very interested to hear what you wish to discuss, and I assume it has to do with the male behind you? Or perhaps about your request to meet with an apprentice I did not announce.”

Jami snorted but the wizard turned and looked at him before smiling at the two before him, “This really isn’t for the ears of others.”

The man stepped back and gestured for the two to enter. Harry took Jami’s hand and the two stepped into the teacher’s dorm. It was warm and cozy, a beautiful blend of Ivory and gold with beige carpets lined with subtle hints of grey. They were led over to a roaring fire and a couch with chairs across from it. Carefully Harry took a seat drawing the siren to him. As the two vampires took a seat on the chairs across from them. 

Jared smiled at the two of them before gesturing to his companion, “This is my Apprentice Clarent, as you are already aware. So tell me Harry where would you like to begin.”

The wizard smiled before pulling out the pendent he kept hidden under his shirt, two sets of blood red eyes fell on the amulet and the Professor glanced at his apprentice who in turn stepped forward, a pale hand reaching forward to touch the crest, “This is Lady Bathory’s amulet. He simply gave this to you?”

“He is paranoid when it comes to my safety. When I mentioned the vampires here had a vendetta against me and killed someone I knew, he sent me this and told me to talk to you”

Clarent nodded, “I would be obligated to tell the others you are off limits. Fascinating he found you worthy of such a boon.”

Harry smiled, “It helps that I know him.”

Jared chuckled, “How did you two meet?”

“We danced, I stepped on his toes, he laughed, and we just hit it off.”

The apprentice sighed before carefully taking a seat on the floor at Harry’s feet, “I cannot turn my back on one of the Bathory Clan, and as you wear that amulet you are truly a childe of Sanguini our current lord. What would you have me do?”

Harry smiled, “Absolutely nothing, I am just telling you what Sanguini told me. I don’t want any more problems than what I already have. Including the second reason why I am here. Jami if you would please remove your shirt.”

The siren looked at him eyes narrowing into a glare before standing and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, “So glad you’re getting used to ordering me around.”

The wizard rolled his eyes, “I am not ordering you around, and they need to see what I did in order to find out how to fix it.”

“You mean without killing me?”

The two vampires raised a brow and watched as the siren pulled off the shirt and turned so that his back faced them, wings expanding to either side to display the runes etched into his spine.

Jared’s eyes widen just so and he stood trailing a hand down the marks as he examined them, “Fascinating. How on earth did you manage this?”

Clarent murmured aloud, “The living soul bound to death master’s hand. With the symbol of the Hallows at the bottom.”

Harry turned and looked at the vampire, “You know about the Hallows?”

Jared chuckled, “We are Master Necromancers of course we know of the Hallows, and it is just a legend. Immortality is beyond even a necromancer, even a vampire it would seem. They are a myth.”

Green eyes closed, “No, they aren’t”

All movement stopped in the room as two sets of blood red eyes turned to look at him. A cold hand gripped his ankle and Harry looked down, it wasn’t a tight grip, some might have called it comforting. 

Jared took a seat in his chair once more and Jami joined him on the couch once more before he spoke, “I believe we are about to be told a story Clarent.”

Harry sighed gently before leaning back on the couch, “They aren’t a myth, I don’t know about immortality though. The three items do exist, the cloak was passed down in my family for generations, I inherited it when I turned 11, and the stone was passed down in a family as well till a man named Tom Riddle acquired it not knowing of its value. The wand went from master to master till it fell into the hands of Grindelwald, who then lost it to Albus Dumbledore. During the final battle the other two fell into my possession.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed, “You have all three of the Hallows.”

A nod and green eyes looked down to the ground, “Then I died, met death himself. He gave me a choice, move on to the afterlife, or go back and finish what I had started. I chose to go back. At the time I didn’t realize the consequences.”

Clarent whispered, “What were the consequences.”

Harry remained silent but Jami laid a hand on the wizard’s shoulder, “He still doesn’t know.”

Jared nodded, “That sounds like death. So what does this story have to do with your friend here?”

Green eyes looked up, “I think I did something to Jami. When he was dying, I saw his soul and latched onto it. Then healed him and through his soul back into his body. Now he can’t go too far from me without a direct order from me. Also he can’t refuse me. We haven’t tested it yet but.”

The professor tilted his head, “Call your weapon out.”

Harry nodded and stood, carefully removing his ankle from the steady grip. Stepping over to the side he removed the staff holding it out in front of him. “Let’s Play” The gleaming blade slid out smiling merrily in the fire light. A gentle whimper had him turning to look at the siren, the cold eyes were wide and his arms were loose at his side, it was as if he was a puppet with his strings cut. Then Harry saw it a deep emerald green collar clutched around the siren’s neck an almost invisible chain led from it to one of the now three gems that were imbedded in his scythe blade. The third a perfect match for the first two where his hellhounds resided. 

Harry looked at the siren, “What have I done.”

Jami said nothing, his body no longer in his control, but his eyes were swirling with anger, fear, and a hint of desperation as his head hung to his chest. Carefully Clarent examined the collar, “Do your demon soul casts have the same kind of collars?”

Green eyes closed, “They aren’t demons, and their collars are silver not emerald.”

Jared chuckled, “Your soul casts aren’t demons? But i clearly saw they were demons.”

Harry shook his head, “I summon thee, willing hounds of the undead.”

A howl resonated through the room before two black hounds stepped from the shadows blue fire wrapping around their twin tails and black horns curving along the taut ears. Harry smiled and dug a free hand into one of their neck fur, “Meet Ezra and Izzet. Hell hounds.”

The professor chuckled lightly, “Oh this is fascinating. Already the student passes the master.”

Harry sighed, “This doesn’t help what did I do to Jami!”

“Patience Master.” A soft voice chuckled. Three sets of eyes turned as another hell hound stepped out of the shadows and shifted to the form of a tall woman with wild black hair thick with curls her bright brown eyes and smiling features stood out, “I was already on my way. No need to be so feisty.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Well, well Death. How nice to see you again.”

The woman bowed low, “and you Master. You're looking the same as you did before. Still not gaining weight?”

Green eyes narrowed, “You know what is going on.”

Jared and Clarent watched as the two circled each other, then death giggled, “Come now Master no need to be so angry.”

Harry stepped forward hand latching onto the soft blue blouse as he pulled the disguised deity closer, even though the form was taller than him, “What the hell is going on. I don’t want riddles or round about answers.”

Brown eyes narrowed as a cruel smirk formed across the woman’s face, “Is this an order?”

Green eyes searched the brown, “Yes.”

The woman’s form melted away and a tall man with drawn paper white skin. His form was tall and thin, skeletal. His eyes burned with a blue fire his hair white blonde pulled into a high ponytail, “Oh I have been waiting for this. Give me my orders, Master.”

“What did I do to Jami?”

Blue eyes glowed, “He is a living soul cast. I had not thought you would have one so soon. Such a smart and powerful Master.”

Harry snarled, “What does that intel?”

“It means he is your slave. He is given gifts and abilities beyond that of even your chosen mates would receive.”

“What gifts.”

“Ah Master that would require me telling you some of your abilities.”

Green eyes glared into the burning blue ones, “Will you just tell me!” his magic flared brightly and the mark on his chest glowed even threw the shirt he wore.

Death raised his hands and smiled, “Calm little Master. He is bound to your life; He can never endanger it and must protect it with his own. In return his life is also bound to yours, as long as you live, so does he. He cannot disobey your orders and cannot leave your side without permission. If needed you can summon him like you do your hounds using his name. As for his new found abilities. You can give him hellhounds to command, he gains the ability to perform necromantic arts without consequences, just like you. Also he has the ability to Soul Walk along side you.”

Harry frowned, “What is soul walking.”

Blue eyes closed, “Soul walking allows you to enter my realm through meditation and speak to those who have moved on.”

Emerald eyes closed, “How do I release him?”

The cruel smirk curled across his lips, “You can kill him or yourself. Though the second won’t work to well.”

Harry snarled and Death grinned before his form began to fade from sight. Harry whirled on him, “Wait where the hell are you going. I am not done talking to you.”

“Sorry Master my time is up. Sleep well.” he vanished and Harry turned to look at the two vampires and Jami who still sat there limply on the couch unmoving. 

The wizard ran a hand through his hair, before Jared spoke up, “I have never seen death before until this night and not only do I meet him but the mortal who became his Master.”

Harry closed his eyes before walking over to Jami the two hellhounds at his heels, “Jami please looks at me.” He kneeled before the other and golden eyes looked into his, displaying the fear and anxiety he felt, “I did not know this would happen when I tried to save you. Please understand if I had known.”

Jami smiled lightly, “i would have died, you did what you thought would save me.”

Harry tapped the collar gently, “It looks good on you, Just tell me what you want Jami. As far as I am concerned you can be yourself.”

The siren looked down, “We will talk more later, finish your meeting please.”

The wizard stood and turned to the two set of red eyes, “Look, thank you for everything. I have taken enough of your time.”

Jared shook his head, “No, you do not need to make excuses. Will Jami be joining our Necromancy class?”

Harry nodded, “It would be best. We will talk more when we get back to my place. Thank you for seeing me and putting up with everything. It goes without saying that no one can know about what we discussed tonight. Not even Kai.”

The man nodded, “Clarent will escort you back to your chambers, and Clarent, if you do not return tonight I will understand.”

Harry nodded to him before dismissing the hellhounds and resealing his weapon setting it into his sheath, “Jami let’s go.”

The siren stood and tucked himself against Harry and the two left with Clarent in tow.


	28. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AriadneVenegas asks: He gave claret Clarence to leave for if he wanted to stay with Harry? Poor Jami fate got clear. And he could be as a mate, also he can live in an room side by side Harry, Harry only have to give him permission. Yes? Even to go to class alone or have a boyfriend of his own?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Jared didn’t give Clarent leave of his service, he only expressed that if Clarent wished to remain and discuss things, he would not be surprised. He and Jared have a very interesting relationship, as you will see in the near future. As for Jami, well Jami can have a perfectly normal life, he can live on his own and have his own mates, however, his life is still bound to Harry’s, and his chosen mates would have to understand the now intimate connection they share.
> 
> LordGeovanni asks: Another great chapter I think. I read your previous "alternate" story with Jami where you said that they couldn't be together in this story. Is there a reason for that exactly? I would think that Harry would rather have him as a mate in an effort to "weaken" his control over Jami, regardless of the accuracy in that thought. I do believe that Harry has already shown at least a slight attraction to Jami already. Am I wrong? I am also a little worried about Andy's discussion with Harry in chapter 26. Is Harry a "Bearer"? I was hoping that this story wouldn't have a Harry that could get pregnant because stories that have that occur always seems to revolve around that topic and the rest of the story seems to not have anything happen.
> 
> Emmy Answers: They could actually work together; however, Jami is destined to join another two in a mating dance. I have the perfect mates for him. Harry is NOT a bearer, that was mostly there because it is customary for parents to get on their kids. Do you know how many times I call my mom and she goes ‘you’re not pregnant are you?’ It pisses me off but she means well.
> 
> Venos asks: Gifts for his mates!???!’  
> Emmy Answers: Oh yes.
> 
> sota115 asks: I read some of the other one-shots in this series and they kinda confuse me a bit. In the one where he talks about his past with Fred and George you say that Wist is his mate but yet he left. Does that mean you plan to bring him back or is he gone for good? Secondly with having Andy tell Harry to get checked for being a bearer are you gonna have him become pregnant? Also when are you gonna confirm whose his mates or at least how many he's gonna have?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Wist is coming back but not till after Christmas break. Also Harry is not a bearer, read answer above for rest of details lol. I am not going to confirm nor deny any of Harry’s mates yet, They are only in week two of school. I know this story is slow going and you want the sex but I want to take my time. I am using this story to develop myself as a writer. I want to see how far i can take things. Actually develop love interests like you would in real life. Will there be sex. Hell to the fuck ya, i can’t wait till a certain sex scene that I have played out in my mind over and over and well you get the picture…  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So I guess you guys notice I do answer questions, if there are any, at the beginning of chapters. I am also going to start a new tradition. I am going to post my favorite review per chapter! You guys always give me the best reviews but sometimes there is that one review that makes my fucking day! So review away and maybe you will be featured in a chapter coming up!
> 
> Favorite Review:  
> Tetractys: For all intents and purposes, a slave (even if just in name) for all eternity. When Harry messes up, at least he does so spectacularly. Unless he's able to alter the bond somehow so he isn't a living soul cast or something.
> 
> Yup, can't do shit half way can we Harry!
> 
> Also as you guys have noticed I redid all of the chapter titles to include actual titles. Thanks so much!  
> Love you guys,  
> Emmy Falcon

Chapter 28:

Harry walked into his dorm room with the two people at his toes, when he finally came to his door he noticed another door across from his in the hallway. That had not been there this morning. Shrugging he opened the door and called out, “I’m home.” He walked in with Jami right behind him but the vampire in question stopped at the door.

When Harry turned the vampire pointed, “You have a vampire prevention spell, I have to gain your approval to enter.”

The teen sighed, “I grant the vampire Clarent permission to enter.”

Clarent smiled before stepping through the door way the barest shiver running through his body as the blood magic washed over him. Harry walked into the small dining area only to be tackled by a naked blue haired four year old. Picking him up he smiled at the toddler, “Teddy why are you naked.”

Looking up he noticed Anute was topless with a towel thrown over his shoulder, “and why is Anute shirtless. Did I interrupt bath time?”

The reaction was almost instantaneous as Teddy hugged him and began to cry. Harry blinked and held the boy tightly, “Teddy love what’s wrong.” He slowly walked over to a chair plopping down, being sure to keep the child in his lap.

Teary blue eyes stared up at him and the voice was quiet, “Bath’s hurt.”

Harry smiled gently, “I used to think so to.” He brought the child closer to his chest, “But do you know what helped me?”

A sniffled and a shake of a head and green eyes sparkled and you could tell Harry was attempting to think of something before grinning, “I learned the… the friendly bath song.”

He could see Anute and Charz trying not to laugh and Jami biting his lower lip. He glared at the four before looking down into bright curious eyes, “Really?”

Harry nodded, “You betcha. And guess what?”

Teddy got closer his hair changing from blue to a soft orange, “What?”  
The teen pointed to Anute, “Your Uncle Anute knows it to. So why don’t you go over there and give him those adorable puppy eyes of your and asking him to sing it to you tonight during bath time.”

The boy bounced off his lap and ran straight to Anute his hair going pitch black and eyes a yellow gold to match the caretakers before giving him a sad pleading look. The man looked down and picked the boy up holding him close shooting a glare in Harry’s direction before speaking sweetly, “Alright Teddy I will sing it to you. And you know what, I think Papa needs a bath to so why doesn’t he join us?”

Harry shook his head, “Nope, I’m good. You two have fun.”

Teddy turned to look at Harry and green eyes immediately looked away, “I can’t tonight Teddy. I and Jami need to talk about a few things. I will tell you a bed time story though just to make it up ok buddy?”

A nod and the two left as Anute began to hum to the child. Harry sighed and turned to Charz,

“You want to explain why Teddy was like that?”

Charz nodded, “It would be best to discuss in private away from unknown ears.” He glanced suspiciously at the vampire and Harry had no choice but to nod.

Clarent cleared his throat, “I only wished to escort him back safely. He was in vampire territory and as a member of the Bathory clan I am obligated to ensure his safety from other vampires. I will take my leave now. Harry, Jami, sleep well.” He gave a low polite bow and took his leave.

Jami blushed and looked to Harry, “May I be excused?”

Harry sighed and nodded, “Yes Jami the rest of the night is yours to do with as you please.”  
A nod and the siren disappeared from view and Harry sighed before walking over to the pillows in the living room sinking down on them tiredly, “Charz might I have some advice?”

The gargoyle glanced at him before walking over and sitting next to him, “What is it little one?”

Green eyes closed, “I know what I did to Jami, but now I also know I can’t reverse it.”

“Would you care to expand on the subject?”

A shake of the head, “I don’t think I am ready for even more people to know there is something wrong with me. I’m not good at this you know.”

Charz frowned, “Good at what?”

“At being alive. Hell, I didn’t think I would live through the war.”

A soft look of surprise crossed the white eyes, “Why on earth not?”

Harry smiled and shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. It was a war, whoever expects to live through a blasted war, especially when you’re still a child?”

The man shrugged, “I learned combat from a very young age. It is in my blood. I was bred to be a Injan. My father was an Injan my mother a Zerias.”

Harry frowned, “An Injan?”

“An Injan is a warrior of the council we are trained as early as ten sometimes even younger. I began training at five. Also before you ask a Zerias is a specialized healer. You should have met one when you where tested for Anute.”

Harry nodded, “The guy who couldn’t talk.”

“None of them can, they sacrifice their ability to speak to enhance their healing abilities.”

Green eyes closed, “I just want this day to be over. I should go check on Jami.”

Standing he stepped over the large gargoyle feeling soft claws brush the inside of his calf reassuringly. It was strange how the smallest touches from the man sent a wave of calm and safety through him. It almost made him just want to curl up with him and cuddle, but he wasn’t much of a cuddler and it just didn’t seem all that productive at the time.

Stepping into his room he look around and found Jami’s clothes in the hamper near the bathroom, the door was open and he could see Jami in the bath from the reflection of the mirror. Clearing his throat gently he knocked on the open door, “Can I come in?”

A soft splash of water, “Yes, not like I have a choice.”

Harry bit his lower lip and walked in kneeling next to the bath, The siren had his back to him large wings spread out, “Jami, you will always have a choice. I did not mean.”

The siren hissed and cut him off, “I know. I just needed time to think. It is not every day you wake up and find yourself enslaved, to a mortal at that.”

Green eyes closed and he leaned forward pressing his forehead against the wet shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

The siren leaned back bringing up a hand to dig into the black locks, “Dammit Harry, It is not entirely your fault. You did not know. I am angry yes, but not at you. I was the idiot who almost died causing you to do what you did.”

Harry bit his lower lip tears pricked the corner of his eyes. He hated this. He knew what it felt like to have no choice. He had sworn he would never do the same to another and yet now he has, “I’m sorry” he repeated.

Jami sighed and pulled away turning before wrapping wet arms around the kneeled form bringing him closer, almost pulling him into the bath with him, “Shut up. Stop saying that. Are you crying? You’re fucking crying, aren’t you?”

The teen shook his head, he wasn’t, and he couldn’t. He was stronger than that, “I’m not. I just...”  
The siren smiled gently and pulled the other male into the bath fully clothed and into his lap, “Jeeze, you act all strong and now look at you. No wonder you have a phyrinchyl and a faerjahn. Sometimes I forget that humans age so much differently than us. You’re still a child by our standards.”

Harry shook his head, “I am not a child.”

A soft snort and small talons dug into the black locks, “No, I guess you’re not. You were never allowed to be one. Here undress and stay in the tub, I will go fetch Charz or Anute if he is done with your son.”

“I don’t need them.”

Blue hair fell into golden eyes, “Yes you do. You have worked yourself into a fit. You forget we Sirens are very intuitive to emotions. I can feel yours. They are twisted and bundled together, so close to bursting. Your about to crack and you don’t even see it.”

Harry snarled looking at the siren his magic lashing out, “I do not need them.”

A pressure settled on the siren’s chest and he raised his hands, “Alright I won’t get them. You should bathe though, since you’re already here. I am done.”

Slowly the siren stepped around the wet wizard and climbed out of the bath and left the room wrapping his frame in a fluffy blue towel. Harry simply stared before releasing the plug and stepping out himself. Pulling off the wet clothes he hung them up to dry before stepping into his bedroom, not seeing the siren anywhere before he dressed in a pair of loose shorts and a tank top.

Walking into the living room he nodded to Charz and Jami before turning just in time to catch Teddy and lift him onto his hip, “Hey squirt have a nice bath?”

He smiled and snuggled close, “Yup! Can I have that story?”

Harry smiled, “Of course, I promised didn’t I big guy?” Balancing the boy he walked toward the door and opened it with his hip before stepping into the room. A shriekwas heard a second later and he was on the floor ankle flaring with pain as it twisted. Teddy now settled in his lap.

“Harry you ok?” Anute’s voice sounded.

Harry groaned and looked at the four year old who was giggling, “We are fine. I stepped on a toy. Teddy needs to clean his room.”

Standing, he gingerly stepped to the bed laying the boy down before reaching for a book from the small bookshelf. Only fifteen minutes later and Teddy was out like a light even as Harry set the book down and cut off the lights. Limping back into the main room he tried not to wince. The pain had lessoned but it was twisted and therewasn’t much he could do. He stepped into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water and looked up to find three sets of eyes looking at him, “Oh come on seriously? The whole randomly looking at me all at once thing is getting old. Do you have to do it?”

Jami snorted and looked away but the yellow gold eyes did not waiver even as Anute stepped over to Harry and scooped him up into a bridal hold, taking the water and putting it in the sink. Harry yelped and struggled, “Anute seriously? Put me down!”

The jackal held on tighter as he walked into the living room dropping him into Charz’s lap stating, “Calm him.”

Harry frowned, “Calm me the hell is that supposed to mean?”

The faerjahn grinned suddenly before his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist pulling him back against the strong scared chest. The man said nothing but Harry felt a wave of safety and calm wash over him. Slowly he felt his form relax and for some reason he could not care. When his head finally fell back against the shoulder he groaned lightly in confusion.

Jami smiled, “You didn’t research faerjahn’s much did you? When you are bound to one they have the ability to engrain a sense of calm or safety in their charges. A very unique ability, it comes from the blood binding.”

The wizard was hearing him but for some reason he couldn’t fully focus on what the siren was saying. He was however fully aware of the low rumbling growl coming from the gargoyle and the soft gentle hands of Anute as he bound his ankle. Finally green eyes closed and Harry’s head fell to the side tucking itself beneath Charz’s chin, falling into a light sleep.

Anute sighed gently, “Thank you Jami, you will be helpful when it comes to sensing his moods. He is far too good at hiding them.”

The siren nodded, “He is my Master now, I must ensure his wellbeing and health above all else. It is odd. I know he has basically, unwilling of course, put me into slavery underneath him; yet I can’t find myself to hate him.”

Charz chuckled, “He is very hard to hate isn’t he?”

Jami took a sip of his tea, “Makes you wonder how anyone could do what they did to him.”

The jackal sighed, “Wizards are stupid. Had he been born in our society he would most likely have grown up as a possible Pariah, he has the leadership skills; then again his care for others easily would have put him as a Phyrinchyl or Zerias.”

The gargoyle brushed some of the black bangs from the pale face, “he would have been mated by now as well. Or more prospects than is healthy.”

Jami snorted, “Oh please he already has quite a few. We have only been in classes almost two weeks now. He had a draconian, who if rumour is to be believed betrayed him and ran out. A merrow who attacked him after being denied, and the headmaster with his parseltongue tutor. Not to mention I have heard rumours he is about to be approached by a few fae and possibly another siren.”

Anute looked at him, “You seem to hear a lot.”

“I love gossip, it is the bread and butter of siren society.”

The three fell silent as they regarded the teen in Charz’s arms before finally Anute sighed and stood, “We should get him into bed, and in the morning we should tell him about our suspicion with Teddy. He won’t be happy we kept it from him. Jami you may take any room that is empty as your own.”

The siren nodded before walking down the hall he was pointed toward leaving the care of his new Master to the two who were assigned to handle the human. He really needed to work off some steam before he blew up at someone…or fucked them silly.


	29. Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q and A:
> 
> krystaldragon11 asks: When Anute used the word Pariah, did you mean it in the traditional way or what?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Pariahs- These are members of the realms that are leaders of local groups or cities. They are the mayors that report directly to the council. (This includes Kai). Basically a pariah is a leader that represents the public in their jurisdiction.
> 
> Dokidokibaka asks: *cries* Why am I already finished? Is there something about Teddy other than his werewolf blood? I was thinking, Jami has a room with Harry for now (I am assuming he will be taking one of the courting rooms?), but they did have that suite open up across from Harry's and I was wondering since you said you had Jami's mates already planned that it might be for him (though it is probably too soon for that yes?).
> 
> Emmy Answers: I do not know why you are already finished; this is the longest fanfiction I have ever written. For now Jami will be roomed in a mating room. I do have Jami’s mates planned but shit happens and who knows I might just put Harry with Jami, things change. Also yes Teddy is going to be a Vividen as explained in the chapter below.
> 
>  
> 
> Best_Kind_of_Insanity asks: How do you continue to come up with the different breeds in this world?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Just you wait darling, I have so many things up my hat. This is actually helping me expand my creativity and I just keep going, wait until you meet Twig.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Guys please remember that I do post side stories that are sometimes essential to explaining things or just putting something through that I wish could have happened. Sometimes I refer to side stories and other times they are just there for fun. I will be posting a new one here soon because my Beta requested a special cute fluffy moment and I cannot help but do as she asks! Also hip hip hooray for Friday the 13th!

Harry groaned as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. His body felt heavy and well rested, it was odd he had never felt this content upon waking. He was very aware that he was warmer than was normal for him even in his own bed and a heavy weight settled on his waist. Had Jami joined him in bed? How had he gotten to bed? Slowly he opened his eyes peering blearily into the dim lighting to see a bare grey cracked chest. Blinking slowly he backed up and hit another warm form. Turning he saw Anute sleeping peacefully, what time was it. Casting a quiet tempus he almost groaned as 4:34 blared in bright red numbers. Slinking downwards, he slipped out of the bed and into the attached bathroom.  He was still in the clothes from the night before.

Sighing he left the bathroom and walked into the living room. He was wide-awake and knew he was not getting any more sleep. Grabbing his school bag, he sat down at the table in the living room taking out his things for his classes. He might as well study since no one would be up for several hours. Summoning a candle, he lit it carefully to give himself some light before breaking open the parseltongue book he had been studying. He loved how the tale could keep his attention. Absorbed into the reading he never noticed the small growing ache forming behind his eyes from the strain until a soft voice cleared and he looked up from the book to see Anute standing in the door way his body leaning against the pale wood as he stared at the wizard, yellow gold eyes glowing in the dim light.

Harry smiled, “I didn’t wake you did i?”

The demon shook his head before coming over to sit next to him, “It is early what has you up?”

The wizard shrugged, “Just woke up. Can’t explain it.”

The demon frowned, “Not a nightmare I hope? Charz would have been able to subdue it quickly.”

“How?”

The man smiled and wrapped his arms around the tanned knees as he brought them to his chest, “He is your Faerjahn. He has the ability to calm you. He gained that right when you made the blood pact.”

Harry sighed and set down the book pinching the bridge of his nose, “Dare I ask what else he can do to me?”

A grin, “He can sense when you are in danger. You hired us Harry”

“For Teddy.”

“It is never just for Teddy. Why do you think I was chosen instead of the other two girls or Charz instead of another? You chose us to watch Teddy consciously, but you needed us just as much as he did. You always will. You cannot deny that.”

Harry frowned, “I should start breakfast soon.”

The demon sighed, “You’re changing the subject, and I would like you to wait, Charz will be in here in a moment and we wanted to talk to you about Teddy.”

“What’s wrong with Teddy?” his voice caught slightly.

“Nothing is wrong with the little one,” Charz said softly as he came from the room his blue sweat pants resting low on his hips.

Harry glared even as he came to sit on the wizard’s other side pulling the teen back against him with a soft wave of calm. Despite protests, it was not long before his green eyes closed and he leaned back against the hard warm chest. “This makes me feel like a kid.”

Anute chuckled, “You are a kid. Now as for Teddy, we think he might have gained a unique gift.”

A grin spread across Harry’s face, “You mean other than the metamorphamagus gene? Did he inherit the werewolf gene?”

Charz grinned, “Far too early to tell. No this is one that is unique; we think Teddy might be a Vividen, a person who has the ability to see memories of another through touch. They can also gain surface thoughts and emotions. It is a very interesting and hard to control gift. If you like I can take him into town today and get him tested.”

The wizard frowned, “Yes please, I guess that was why he was saying bath’s hurt yesterday. He picked that from me didn’t he?”

Anute frowned, “Yes, how did you know?”

“Because there is no way Andy would hurt him like that and I have several memories of that kind of situation, common sense.”

Yellow gold eyes narrowed, “Your being very forward with this information.”

Green eyes snapped open, “My head feels fuzzy and you knew when you signed up with me that I had a troubling past with abuse.”

Charz blinked a moment before leaning down, “What all did they do to you?”

Harry shrugged his mind pleasantly warm, “Lots of things, Hard to pick out a specific list. Can you tone down the calming? I can’t think straight.”

A sigh and Harry’s mind cleared before he pulled out of the man’s embrace, “I understand why you do it but it just brings back bad memories. Makes my head feel clouded like when Wist...” he broke off and stood, “I’m going to start breakfast”

The rest of the morning passed in silence and before long Harry had breakfast made and set out before walking into his room to change, by the time he emerged Jami was also at the table with Teddy, both where laughing and pointing at Anute who was now sporting bright pink hair. Blinking he walked over to the table snagging a piece of toast before suiting up and glancing at Jami who nodded and did the same. Placing a kiss on Teddy’s head, they said their goodbyes and left the room to head to that morning’s classes.

The two walked to the gym where they met several other students and Harry smiled as he saw the twins. They looked over and grinned before running up the djinn right behind them. Jet grinned and his eyebrows did a small dance, “Guess what Harry, We are your new neighbors. Headmaster Kai moved us in across from your dorms.”

Harry smiled, “That was why the new door was there.”

Jasper smiled and nodded, “Us and Justin moved right in yesterday.”

The wizard looked at them with a soft smile; a squeezing pain wrapped itself around his heart. It hurt to watch them sometimes. A strong hand came down on his shoulder, Harry looked back into blazing gold eyes, the silent question hung in the air, and Harry could do nothing but nod. Of course, the siren would notice the slightest difference.

 

Justin waved at him but his eyes mostly kept to the twins. Harry raised a brow and the Djinn turned away blushing. The wizard bit his bottom lip before leaning back and whispering in the sirens ear. Sharp gold eyes trailed from the twins to Justin before looking into green ones and a soft smile spread across the pale features. He saw it too.

 

“Congratulations on your mateship. Why did you three seal it so soon?”

The djinn blushed even brighter rubbing at the mating marks on his neck, “We decided not to wait. The bond was already there and it just happened.”

Before either could comment a sharp call interrupted them, “Line up!”

Everyone fell in to two lines and Argus stepped in a dark smirk on his features, “Last week we worked on endurance running, this week we are going to apply that endurance to when you are using your weapons. For some of you this will be easy, for others.” He trailed off sharp eyes falling on students who had larger, heavier weapons. “I want you to each find a place to stand and you will unleash your weapons. You will then hold out your weapons in front of you, arms straight for as long as you are able. I will time you. Take your places.”

Harry groaned, and walked over to a section with his friends and they formed a strange circle. Harry watched as the twins each pulled out a katana, the unsealed their weapons and he watched in fascination as they split into twin katanas. He turned and watched the Djinn pull out a broadsword and was not surprised when all that changed was the size when unleashed. The most fascinating was when he watched Jami unleash his Chakram. He made them split, then watched as sharp needle spines burst from the blade to form a strange needle battle fan.

Slowly Harry unleashed his weapon sending a silent command for the siren’s collar not to form and for Jami to act completely natural. Glancing over at the blue haired male, he smiled and nodded reassuringly before going into the stance and taking a long deep breath. A squeak had both of them turning to watch as the djinn blushed brightly and groan his arms wavered slightly as he tried his best to stay completely still as he noticed that one of the foxes had slid to his other side.

Harry and Jami watched with raised brows as two tails slowly snaked their way up the djinn’s legs until the tips tickled the growing bulge. Justin’s eyes snapped closed and he bit his bottom lip a pearl of blood slid its way down his chin. Now the wizard was very glad they had chosen a faraway corner, because they would certainly have an audience if not.

His attention snapped back to the three when a soft whimper left the Djinn’s bitten lips his arms shaking with the strain of holding up his weapon while the tails teased his crotch and inner thighs. The twin’s eyes never glancing from the look of tortured bliss that spread across the man’s face.

Harry jolted when a soft breath caressed his cheek as Jami spoke to him, “Your friends are very good at the free shows.”

 

The wizard bit back a snort, “I didn’t know this was going to happen. However, it is not helping my libido much. It’s kind of…” he trailed off when a warm tongue slid over the shell of his ear.

 

He turned to look into shocked golden eyes and the siren quickly took a step back his arms falling to the sides, “I’m sorry, I was just. I reacted to your emotions. Permission to leave, please, I need to think.”

 

Harry nodded and watched as the Siren stowed away his weapons made an excuse and bolted for the doors of the gymnasium. The wizard sighed slowly before standing there trying desperately not to watch the two kitsunes testing Justin’s limits. He jolted out of his thoughts by a loud crash and a moan, his eyes drifted to see a very satisfied djinn sprawled on the ground his sword forgotten. A look of pure bliss shined in his eyes as the two kitsunes lay next to him hands tracing up and down the clothed chest.

 

A shadow fell over the four of them and Harry looked up to see the Professors gaze on the three cuddling men, “This is a gymnasium not a brothel. Take it elsewhere boys, you're disqualified, hit the showers, preferably a cold one.”

 

The three blushed and picked up their weapons bolting. Harry grinned and looked into the amused eyes of Argus. Sighing, the teen fidgeted nervously, “How is Connor? I know he probably blames me. I’m sorry.”

 

A quick shake of the head had Harry stopping, “He doesn’t blame you Harry. Wistari told us what he did. Connor knows it was not your fault. If it helps, we keep in contact with him. I really want to know how you are.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I’m alright, been a crazy few days.”

 

“I heard you got a few new roommates.”

 

The wizard blushed, “My godson has come to live with me permanently, so I got a phyrinchyl and a faerjahn.”

 

A grin spread across the werewolf’s face, “and the siren?”

 

A blush spread across the wizard’s face, “A new friend.”

 

The grin only widened, “He seems interesting. Keep an eye on him though; sirens are trained from birth to manipulate sex magic. Don’t get caught up in his charms, they are just as dangerous as any other creature here at the school.”

 

Harry nodded before sheathing his weapon and saying his goodbyes. Walking out of the door, he smirked as he passed his three friends who had not made it very far before continuing their heated session. Apparently, people were in for a free show. He was not sure where to head next his next class was not for a few more hours yet walking through the halls he paused as he felt like he was being watched.

Turning he saw a young male looking at him from a ledge along the wall. He was rather shocked at the sight of the man. He was tall and thin with bark colored skin and deep green hair that was braided into multiple small braids twined with beads, feathers, and what looked to be bones. He was clothed in a sheer green robe that did not hide much of the man’s form. Peach colored eyes regarded him before he stood and walked over to Harry extended a long thin hand, fingers long and spindled an envelope caught between two fingers.

Looking at the envelope curiously, he looked up into the peach eyes and jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, Turning he saw Jami peering at him before the siren leaned forward whispering, “It is a favor. Accept it.”

Slowly the wizard reached out and took the envelope then watched as the man bowed and disappeared in a swirl of falling leaves. Looking down at the envelope, he looked to Jami, “What is a favor?”

“A favor is a Fae’s way of telling you they wish to enter a courtship with you. They give you a letter explaining themselves and their intentions, sometimes they come with little gifts. It is a way for you to decline a courtship without doing it to their face and disgracing them. Fae are smart that way.”

Harry looked down at it before tucking it into his pocket and smiling at Jami, “Feeling better?”

A nod, “Yes, It is just hard being around so many hormones. Had I stayed I would not have been able to help myself.”

“I’m sorry; I know I must not be much help.”

A shrug, “You can’t help me Harry. I am a siren, a highly sexual being right behind an incubus and succubus. I thrive off affection, emotions, and sex. I just need to find a temporary partner or something.”

 Blushing Harry glanced at him, “Maybe I could.”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” The siren sighed and caught Harry’s chin gently, “Harry, I do not want to insult you with a one night stand. I refuse to. Also I can’t have sex without using my magic and from what I have learned of you and Wistari; you would not like that too much.”

Harry sighed, “There would be a main difference, at least you were up front about your lust magic, he just used it to get what he wanted and it is not like I am a virgin. I can have unattached sex without it hurting my humanly ego.”

A grin spread across the siren’s face, “Maybe, we shall see. Now I believe we have potions next yes?”

A nod and the two set off to their next class, hearts lighter than they were before, an unspoken agreement settling between the two.

 


	30. Happy Valentines Day

I am not the best artist but I decide to take a crack at drawing Charz and Anute. Yay.... I think they suck, let me know what you think.

 


	31. Making Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay but I did have family over so I couldn't write with them around.
> 
>  
> 
> Llyss_Slytherin asks: And there was that talk before about a siren wanting to court Harry...Who??? I so want to know who! And I'm also really interested in finding out more about Anute and Charz and their place in Harry's life, and also Teddy's gift So much things to find out about...awaiting the next chapters impatiently
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy Answers: The siren will show up in the next few chapters thanks to another certain someone. No worries all will be made clear. We also get a few questions answered this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Haziqah asks:
> 
> Wonderful fanfic you just keep surprising me at each chapter :) Can't wait for more surprises! Why didn't the fae speak? Is is so he wouldn't embarrass himself or is he mute? Looking. forward to the next chapter♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy Answers: Why the fae doesn't speak is actually answered this chapter so watch for those specific words used and you will figure it out.
> 
>  
> 
> AriadneVenegas Asks: I really think Harry and Jay could be good partners, Harry value honesty and Jami is plain honest., also hot. And he must stay with him forever, so why not?
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy: I love Jami he is an amazing character and will actually be the new character featuring in my novel. As for why he can't be with Harry it is because he is bound to Harry in that way. Yes he would gain a since of control but at the same time it would limit who Harry could be with. Think about it. If Jami where the first one introduced into a relationship with Harry he would have the power to manipulate who else could join in the 'nest' It is because he already had to much power.
> 
>  
> 
> Wolfcathope asks: But I am worried about Harry with Teddy if he is able to do that Harry in a way to protect him may distance himself from him. Will Harry's other friends come in to play? Like Luna
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy Answers: One of your questions gets answered in this chapter as for the other friends coming into play. You will see snippets of them calling in and sending letters but keep in mind they are also in their own universities living their own lives. However I do plan a nice big get together soon so keep an eye out for it~!
> 
>  
> 
> Mizzrazz72 Asks: What's going on it's like he is fates chew toy?
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy Answers: … you have read Harry Potter right? Give the boy some time to acclimate it has only been two weeks now in the story time line. Lots of shit can happen in two weeks. Things will settle down now that Harry has things figured out.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AN: So with all the questions answered I give you my favorite review woot woot:
> 
>  
> 
> Dokidokibaka: *giggles* I am not sure, but I don't think Harry 'heard' what Jami was saying. Or well, maybe he did. *giggles* But Jami used the wording "I do not want to insult you with a one night stand." How I 'heard' this was - Harry is worth more than a one night stand. Harry doesn't deserve one night stands. Harry deserves more than one night stands.- I think that phrasing coming from a Siren really says a lot. I don't really figure them being opposed to one night stands. Maybe a sign of respect? Though I am really happy that Harry now has someone that is going to be able to accurately read his moods, someone who isn't going to buy his "I'm fine" bs. Too many people just let that pass.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> YAY WE ARE AT 30!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy

Harry groaned and collapsed back onto the pillow in the living room, Jami right behind him lowering himself slowly onto the pillow next to him. Face set in a small smirk as his finger trailed up and down Harry’s open palm, “It will be alright.”

 

The wizard snorted, “I know, I just got frustrated.”

 

The siren grinned and kissed the other’s cheek gently, “You have to accept that you are not going to excel in every class.”

 

“I did not expect that, I just thought that soul magic would be up my alley with the whole Master Death thing.”

 

Golden eyes closed as a hand came up to hover over his neck, “Because of the whole soul stopping abilities.”

 

Harry sighed loudly, “I’m sorry ok. I swear I will never try to save your life again.”

 

“You think you’re so funny.”

 

The wizard grinned at him before snuggling down into the pillows, “I wonder what is taking Anute and Charz so long with Teddy.”

 

“They are probably just taking their time, jeeze your paranoid.”

 

“What can I say Teddy is the only family I have left.”

 

The siren smiled and looked at him, “not anymore, you’re kind of stuck with me. So let’s check out that favour you got.”

 

Harry nodded and pulled out the crisp white envelope marvelling at the faint silvery vine work along the edge. Opening it he extracted the letter and gasped when leaves flittered out of the envelope with it.

 

The siren next to him snorted, “He is an autumn fae apparently, most like one of the unseelie court, Tricksters of the darker nature. Not evil just dark. Did he place anything in the envelope Fae are good at charms.”

 

The wizard upturned the envelope and a silver acorn on a silvery chain fell out into his palm, He smiled and looked at it, “It’s beautiful.”

 

Jami shrugged, “They like shiny things. If you wear it, it means you have accepted his offer of courtship. Read the let it will explain.”

 

Harry sighed and opened the parchment surprised at the soft brown ink swerving along the off-white canvas. He was even more surprised to see parseltongue elegantly scrawled and he gave a small attentive grin. The fae must have seen him that day he went to the classroom for tutoring.

 

_I apologize ahead of time for not knowing your name; I hope to learn it upon your acceptance of my offer. When I first saw you, I was intrigued by the way you held yourself. You a human, who walks these halls without fear in his eyes. Those eyes, the way they shine with emotions you cannot conceal. So unguarded yet haunting all at once, they are captivating. You will see us, at our best, our worst, and our most ugly as your year continues, and it is in my hopes that I may walk beside you. Please be assured I have your best interest in heart and though I know your are new to the ways of our world, I will not hold it against you but hope to extend a helping hand in your learning._

_Perhaps I should begin with a bit about myself. I am Rieniegiras, most simply call me Rien (Riin). I am here in hopes to become a Zerias, a healer of sorts, to creature, human, and animal alike. However, I confess I prefer the company of animals to most others. They have always been my loyal companions over my years of growing. I was born on the eve of All Hollows Eve beneath a Howling Moon. I am of the wilder sort than most and like to get my hands dirty with even the smallest of tasks._

_I am not sure what else I could possibly write about myself in a letter to help you on your decision. I only hope that I have intrigued you as much as you did me. We may learn about each other over the time of the courtship, that is if you choose to accept. The acorn I have placed within this envelope is enchanted with a glamour reveal spell. It will show you a person’s truest nature, not the one they hide behind glamours. I give you this in a form of trust as I to wear a glamour at all times to hide my more inhuman features. If you wish to court me, simply lift one of the leaves I have placed in the envelope whisper my name and blow it into the air. It will find me._

_Hopefully yours,_

_Rien_

 

Harry smiled and lifted one of the leaves that had fallen into his lap fiddling with it between his fingers, “He said the acorn was a gift and I was to use the leaves to tell him if I said yes.”

 

Jami blinked and looked at the leaves, “How fae like.”

 

Green eyes turned to stare at his feathered friend, “Do you not like fae?”

 

“It is not that. I courted a fae once, it ended badly. I am not saying it will for you but their itching powder sucks.”

 

Harry laughed loudly, “who broke it off?”

 

The siren looked away guiltily, “I did, Found out boobs were not exactly my thing. They were nice and squishy and all but I don’t know, couldn’t bring myself to touch them.”

 

Green eyes regarded him for a moment before shrugging, “I actually don’t mind women, just never met one I fell in love with. I remember I kissed a girl, Cho, the only thing I could think about when we were kissing was how wet it felt.”

 

Jami’s face scrunched up before he pointed to the letter, “So what you going to do?”

 

A shrug, “Talk with Anute and Charz, after I put Teddy down to bed tonight. They would know more than me and I value their opinion.”

 

“Smart choice, and I think they are here, I can sense Charz.”

 

Harry looked up just as the door opened and Charz walked in with a large black dog came in behind him, Teddy riding the hound much like you would a horse, that is if you were laying on it and drooling into the fur. The dog was slender and pitch black with a long thin snout and high erect ears the inner fur a russet gold colour. A thin whip like tail waived behind the dog as he pranced into the living room smoothly being sure not to jostle its passenger too much.

 

Teddy snored lightly before he was lifted off by Charz. The dog, now free of his charge, came bounding over to Harry licking him across the cheek. The teen smiled and pet the dog gently rubbing behind the large ears lovingly, “Hello Anute.” He grinned when the dog tilted its head to the side before giving a sharp bark and bouncing back over to Charz almost succeeding in knocking the large gargoyle over as he came out of Teddy’s room closing the door behind him.

 

Standing he set the leaves, necklace, and letter on the table before walking over to them, “Welcome back, how did it all go?”

 

Charz shrugged, “We confirmed he is a Vividen, so he will need to start training in the next few years. Not much we can do now about it but take it in stride. He is healthy and ok, just a bit tired. They had to examine his magic and that can be very exhausting.”

 

He smiled and looked at Anute, “and you’re currently a dog why? I mean it is awesome and if we want to all go animals I could join you in my owl form but I wouldn’t be very snuggly.”

 

The dog shimmered before shifting into Anute who simply grinned at him, “I thought Teddy might like it and he did, then he fell asleep on me so I just stayed that way.”

 

Harry nodded before walking back over to Jami who was being surprisingly quiet, “I got a favour today, from a fae.”

 

Anute blinked, “Really, that is fascinating what was it, if I may ask.”

 

He sat down leaning into the warm wing, “It was an acorn with a charm on it and a letter written by him. He seems sincere and nice but it is hard to tell from a letter.”

 

Anute came and sat on his other side while Charz took a seat across from them. Jami flexed his wings and let on fall around Harry to offer a bit more warmth a small smirk playing across his face as the wizard snuggled further into the feathers one hand coming up to drift along the soft downy feathers making golden eyes close shut and his head fall onto the sturdy shoulder.

 

Harry smiled as he glanced at Jami before turning to the others, “So what do you guys think?”

 

Charz shrugged, “I say we should meet him before you agree or disagree. It can’t hurt and if he is serious in pursuing you he won’t mind.”

 

Anute nodded, “I also wonder if he knows you have a child. Most Fae do love children but not in close proximity. Not saying he will or will not. Every Fae is different.”

 

Harry gave a small shrug, “Seems like I am becoming quite the spectacle lately.”

 

The gargoyle grinned before handing over a small note, “This is from the Headmaster, we went past him while in town, he send his and Sylarks love.”

 

Taking the note he opened it carefully to see the beautiful curved writing;

 

_Harry,_

_I am sorry we have not been present as of late, I had a meeting with the council to discuss several things I cannot place within this note. Sy says you need to finish reading that book he gave you; he will be testing you upon our return._

_Stay safe little one._

_Kai and Sylark_

 

The wizard sighed and put the note with the letter. Of course, the Lamia was going to assign him homework even without the tutoring sessions. He may be motherly but he was a slave driver when teaching. Looking at the other two, he said nothing before waving his hand to conjure a pen and write across one of the red leaves. They were right, he should know what he was getting into and a neutral meeting was the best way. Lifting the leaf into the air he whispered the faes name before blowing on it, watching as the leaf took flight and shimmered out of sight.

 

After that days came and went calmly, from unarmed to study of magical creatures and potions he was slowly excelling in all his classes. The only class he seemed to truly struggle in was Runes and with Anute's strong influence even that was slowly beginning to be grasped in his mind and used to further his education.

 

Teddy seemed to be nothing but a bundle of energy from the time he woke up Until Harry put him to bed every night when able. The small boy was trying anything and everything to keep the attention of those he lived with and soon it was learned that he truly did inherit the prankster genes when Anute kept appearing with multicoloured hair every time he was forced to reprimand the young boy. Luckily, Harry avoided all the anger, mostly because it was hard for him to deny the toddler anything.

 

The days seemed to melt by with no word from the fae he had been asked to court nor from Kai and Sylark. Everything was quiet except for the rumoured death of a second year and a senior being severely injured enough to leave the school. Harry thanked his lucky stars that somehow he had avoided most of the damage and bad luck. Soon Saturday dawned on the small nest and Harry was excited to meet the new assistant that was now known as Justin’s older brother.

 

It was going to be an all new experience and from the way Justin talked about his brother, it was sure to get interesting. So with a smile on his face he looked back at Jami who was rolling his eyes at how the wizard was practically bouncing down the hallway backwards. It was all going good for once in Harry’s life until he ran smack dab into trouble and fell flat on his face at Jami’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to ask your questions and leave your reviews! I look forward to them!


	32. Meeting Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A  
> Elfin69 asks: Bet it was Justin's brother that he bumped into. Will Harry except the Fae's courting?  
> Emmy Answers: Spoilers.
> 
> twilightserius asks: figures that they other shoe would drop once he was relaxing. can he speak avian as well or only in bird form?
> 
> Emmy Answers: I don’t think so only because that doesn’t come normally with animagus forms. But who knows I might switch it up down the road. Only time will tell.
> 
> bleeb90 Asks: Good chapter, I liked it. Though I'd love to read more about Teddy's gift and the one whom wants to court Harry. How will the Headmaster and Sy like that?
> 
> Emmy Answers: Who knows honestly. Right now they are content with each other. Yes they feel a bond to Harry but that could always shift from a lovers perspective to those of friends and or family. Emotions change, people change. 
> 
> AriadneVenegas asks: Don't tell me you just kill the fae, before nothing happened? Well Jami can be second or third husband then? Maybe the headmaster and the lamia will court him first and everything will resolve itself. Somehow I think nothing else will work.
> 
> Emmy answers: We wont be seeing Wist anytime soon. As for Jami just wait and see I think you will like who I put him with. I am sorry if the story doesn’t go the way you think it should but as the writer I really want to expand my writing ability and what I can do. 
> 
> AN: For those of you who follow this story I have a small announcement. The characters that I created and the basic idea will actually be the center point of my newest original novel where Jami is the main character. I want to expand myself as a writer so fanfictions wont be my top priority. I am a writer and I love this story and every story I write, but my originality means a lot to me, so when you take my original characters and use them in your own stories please talk to me first and if I agree to let you use them you may do so while giving me credit. To you this probably seems hypocritical as I am a fanfiction writer but I would like to point out that I am not published and the ideas of these characters is all I have to own. All I have to my name and I cherish them greatly. I love you guys. Thanks for always supporting me. 
> 
> Emmy
> 
> Favorite Review: TigerWolf: You know I like how you are taking this story to your own place. I actually am truly enjoying reading and this is being said from someone who normally avoids slash and harem fanfics (mostly cuz they are not well written). Looking forward to seeing more.

Chapter 31: Meeting Tyler

It was going to be an all new experience and from the way Justin talked about his brother, it was sure to get interesting. So with a smile on his face he looked back at Jami who was rolling his eyes at how the wizard was practically bouncing down the hallway backwards. It was all going good for once in Harry’s life until he ran smack dab into trouble and fell flat on his face at Jami’s feet.

Harry groaned lightly before flipping over at the snarl that came from behind him. Looking up his eyes widened slightly at the tall vampire from his classes. Cold rust colored eyes stared down at him thin lips twisted up into a sickly grin, "You are simply asking for death aren't you?"

Slowly the wizard backed up scrambling to his feet as Jami slid in front of him wings arching up threateningly. Green eyes watched in confusions the vampire squared his shoulder fingers curling in toward his palm.

"Jami stop, look at me. Ignore him." Harry whispered resting a hand on the tensed shoulder.

The siren turned to stare at Harry golden eyes glowing slightly the pupil almost disappearing in the raging gold, his tensed shoulders relaxing some as his wings settled back down on to his shoulders There was something about the other male that Harry couldn't pinpoint. It was different from the first time he saw the man fight. His features seemed sharper and the longer the golden eyes stared at him the more rounded the features became again. If he had not been looking so closely he doubted he would have noticed it at all.

Harry glanced over his friends shoulder to watch as the vampire gave a final glare before sauntering off down the hall the shadows clinging to him eerily. A soft chirp brought him back to the golden eyes as they continued to peer at him. Then it clicked, he had given an order. A soft sigh before he whispered into the curved ear of the siren, "I'm sorry, I retract my order."

Jami's eyes shifted back to normal slowly and he let out a long slow breath, "I hate this."

"I know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you an order I just reacted. I didn't want a fight today."

A soft chuckle brought him out of his small ramble, "Harry, I wasn't talking about the slavery thing. I was referring to you stopping me from ripping his fucking throat out."

Harry bit back a smile, "then I apologize for stopping you from hurting the poor creature who does not know better."

The siren snorted into his hair before he felt him take a large breath at the base of his neck, his breath warm on his skin, "We should go to class."

 

The wizard nodded before breaking away from the siren and continuing down the hall towards their classroom. He waved as Jami broke off towards his own classroom and walked in being careful on where he stepped. Looking around he smiled as he spotted the two draconian from before. Waving he walked over to them giving the group of vampires a wide berth as he did so. Walking up he gave them a soft smile, “Hey how you guys doing?”

The smaller draconian gave him a sad smile his blue eyes dim with heavy set bags around his eyes. The man was clearly not doing so well. Even the burnished blue scales of his wings seemed to be dull and unkempt. Mortal looked better but lacked the shine in his eyes that had once been there.  
Septus just gave a small shrug and Harry frowned before turning to Mortal who just shook his head, “He has taken a vow of silence for Rebecca. We are taking her death a bit harder. We knew her for many years.”

The wizard nodded before carefully threading his fingers through the short blonde hair, blue eyes widened slightly before the smaller draconian leaned into the comforting touch and closed his eyes. Harry looked up to see Mortal smiling softly before giving him an encouraged nod. Taking it as an accepted action Harry let his fingers comb gently through the strands digging in lightly along the scalp pleased at the soft sighs. He liked to help people he cared about and he understood what the draconian was going through. He had suffered the same. The haunted look in the blue eyes, the lack of sleep, the biting what if questions that haunt you. It was all the same when it came to grief of a loved one. Especially when they are taken so violently.

Harry smiled gently, “It hurts, I know, but you have to be strong. She would not want you to blame yourself. It is not your fault, you could not have known. Don’t insult her memory by placing it on your shoulders she wouldn’t want that.”

The draconian tensed before giving a small nod and breaking away from the wizard giving a small thankful smile. He took a seat just as a tanned male walked through a second door behind the teacher’s desk. He was much like Justin, not as tall and not bald, he had long pitch-black hair that fell just above his shoulder, it was straight and brought to a low ponytail at the base of his skull. He had the same strange Djinn eyes, one green the other purple while the markings that twisted along the side of his face was a mix of reds and oranges with a splash of deep brown almost black and grey twisted into the red. He was dressed modestly in jeans and a tank top the same spiraling marks along his face continued down his neck and arm coming to a stop at a strange leaf tattoo that seemed to come alive in the light.

  
The man took a quick look around the room before taking a large breath and spoke, his voice warm and deep, “Welcome, I am Tyler Reece and I will be teaching you the theoretical part of Spell Crafting. We will be going over chapters 1 through 5 today in order to catch up. If I do not cover all five chapters today then I will expect you to do so on your own, as homework. Now any questions before we begin?”

A vela woman in the corner raised her hands before speaking her voice floating over the soft murmurs, “How do we practice the theory section if there is no professor?”

The djinn glanced at her, “That is up to the headmaster. I am only here to teach you the material required for the theory section of this course. Any other questions?”

When silence reigned, the man did nothing but smirk before launching into details showed in the first chapter, everything from learning words of power in objects, how to combine those with runes and components to create spells. He went over how the most commonly used spells where created including darker spells that had lost their true purpose over time. It was a fascinating topic and Harry was lapping it up with interest. It seemed almost too soon when the man called an end to the class and dismissed the class.

Turning to Mortal and Septus, “I am going to go talk to our new teacher, you guys head on without me.” Smiling he walked up to the front of the class before hopping up onto a front desk and watched as the Djinn cleaned the chalk board the muggle way with a white cloth. Waiting patiently he looked down at his lap fiddling with one of the buttons.

“You can talk, I know you are there.”

Harry jumped and looked up to see the Djinn still cleaning the board. Blushing he rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“If you had been I would tell you.” He stopped and turned setting the cloth on the desk before walking up to Harry and peering at him with mismatched eyes, “Wait, are you little gem? Your friends with my brother right?”

Green eyes narrowed, “I hate it when he calls me that. I don’t even know why he does but yes, um Harry Potter.” He extended a hand and his eyes widened at the warm heat that spread up his arm and to his chest as they shook hands.

The djinn smiled, “If you do not know why he calls you little gem then perhaps you should ask him.”

“Do you know?”

A nod and Harry growled, “Why can’t you just tell me?”

The djinn just gave a knowing smile before shrugging, “Doesn’t matter really. It is a compliment, nothing to fret over.

The wizard nodded before smiling, “Justin never really told me about you. The twins did but again not much.”

A shrug, “My brother and I don’t get along very well. He is upset that I declined my father’s offer of leading our clan. Since now that, duty will fall upon him. Our father is a bit set in his ways and wanted to plan our lives out. I said no and left the clan when I came of age. My brother suffered for my selfishness.”

Harry tilted his head at the information, the Djinn was very forthcoming with it unlike Justin who used subtle distractions to change subjects, “He seems to have turned out alright though. Maybe you could talk to him about it.”

A soft smile crossed the djinns face, “perhaps one day I will get the chance. When is your next class?”

Harry grinned, “Not till seven tonight but I have to meet a friend by 6:30.”

Tyler nodded before sitting next to Harry on the desks, “Justin tells me you have a son.”

The wizard shrugged, “My god son yes. He is really sweet, you would like him.”

A soft knock had them both looking up and in the door way was the fae Harry had met a few days earlier. Smiling The teen hopped off the desk and walked over to him, “Hey Rein right?”

The fae gave a smile and nodded before pulling out a small pouch and letter holding it out to him. Harry smiled in return before taking them carefully and watched as the fae vanished once again in a swirl of red and gold leaves. Walking back to the desk he hopped up once more before setting them in his lap and opening the envelope. He could feel the Djinn’s eyes watching him.

Green Eyes,  
I am sorry for my delayed answer; I was having a few issues with the other fae and my wish to court you. They disapprove but that will not persuade me to end this. It would be an honor; to meet with those you call family. Please take this as my first token of our courtship to come. I hope to see you tomorrow around 2 p.m. if that is sufficient, if not you may send a leaf that I have enclosed and we may set a different time.  
Be Safe Beloved,  
Rien  
Harry rolled his eyes and tucked the letter back into the envelope.

“You are being courted?”

Green eyes looked up to peer in to the mismatched ones and a blush spread across his cheeks, “Ya, it’s only just started but he seems nice and I don’t see why I can’t at least give him a chance.”

Tyler smiled and nodded, “Fae are hard to catch but well worth the chase in the end. If you can handle them. He was very beautiful, kind of creepy, but beautiful.”

Harry frowned, “Creepy? He seemed normally to me.”

“Glamour, the form you see is only a glamour.”  
The wizard blinked before groaning and smacking his forehead gently, “That was why he gave me the enchanted acorn. He said it could see through it. I keep forgetting to put it on in the mornings. I feel stupid now.”

The djinn laughed before shaking his head, “No worries he isn’t too much different I bet. They do not tend to make themselves more beautiful, they tend to hide things like their horns, hooves, wings, and other inhuman appendages. They do this so that fae wars don’t break out in school.”

Harry frowned as he slowly opened the pouch, “Wars?”  
“Yes, Currently the Seelie and Unseelie courts are at war. With the kidnapping of the high prince of the Unseelie court there are arguments as to who is responsible and such.”

Harry nodded and smiled as he tipped the pouch enough so that three gems fell into his open hand each just as stunning as the other. They were all the same stone lapis lazuli from the looks of it each had a strange symbol etched into the surface of the smooth polished stones. Runes he realized. Tucking them back in the pouch, he slid them into his pocket before hopping up, “Thank you for talking to me. I should get back to my room. Have something to eat before going to my next class.”

The djinn smiled, “Of course, thank you for sticking around and speaking to me. It’s good to know my brother has found such good friends. Take care.”

They shook hands and Harry walked out of the classroom and towards his dorm, his chest still strangely warmer than it had been and his heart fluttering. He had not felt like this in a long time, not even with Wist. He felt happy.


	33. Chapter 32: First Dates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I have not been posting, I had some personal problems I had to deal with. I hope you understand.
> 
> Emmy

Harry sat up and stretched as he gave a yawn, he had slept the entire night without nightmares and was very thankful. He blinked a few times and snuggled back into the warmth that was Charz. Despite being a gargoyle and having very rock like skin, the man was warm and he had needed the support after his necromancy class the night before. He and Jami had been integrated into a side class separate from the main one to help further learn about The Hallows and their effect on the necromantic arts. What did that mean? It meant he was being pushed far and beyond the other students who were still learning to work with their first familiars, turns out that most people actually had to earn the respect of their necromancy bonds, his… was a bit different. So instead, they had been working on what The Hallows powers consisted of. They had found out a few things but not much. They already knew that he could apparently trap a soul in a body and well Jami was the proof of that ability, and he can tell when a soul was leaving a person’s body. The night mostly consisted of him working on endurance and with the hounds in human form while Clarent asked questions and jotted down notes. He swore the vampire was more fascinated than anything and some of the questions were a bit personal but if anyone had a chance to help him figure it out it was those two.. And it helped that Jami was able to help mediate some things, which made the vampire look at him in weird ways. Harry just knew those two had something click, it was obvious but both were far too respectful.

He heard a soft chuckle and groaned taking a pillow and putting it over his head, he knew that laugh, “Go away Anute”

The laughing got a bit louder and he felt the bed depress behind him before arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, “You have company coming over remember. I already have breakfast done, so why don’t you drag Charz out of bed with you, get showered and dressed so we can clean up a bit before your suitor shows up yeah?”

He more felt than heard the chuckle from the gargoyle and sighed sitting up completely again, “Fine, I won’t sleep in…”

Anute sighed, “It is already ten, and I say you slept in quite a bit. Teddy has been up for hours along with Jami. We just decided to let you sleep. Now up and maybe we can convince you to take a nap later.”

Harry gave a soft glare, “I’m not a child, I don’t need naps” but he did get up and half stumble into his connecting bathroom. A shower later and Harry walked back into his now empty room rubbing a towel through his hair. He was debating on what to wear, he really wanted to go casual but would his suitor not like the fact that he chose to downplay a bit? He sighed... “Hey Jami can you come here for a minute please?”

The siren was at his door and walked in closing it behind him, “What did you need?”

Harry gestured to his clothes, “Help…”

The siren laughed and nodded before going through the clothes and pulling out a dark green button up shirt and black dragon hide pants and set them on the bed, “These, it isn’t your full dragon gear a bit more casual but still shows you made an effort, and it won’t wrinkle while we pick up a bit. I have been helping Teddy with his room, now I see why you tripped earlier, the kid is a playing hazard.” It was said with a laugh and Harry smiled and thanked him before pulling them on along with his normal boots before flopping onto the bed, he honestly wasn’t hungry yet…

Taking a few deep breaths he stood once more and walked into the main room to find Teddy helping to straighten the living room… by throwing pillows at Charz. He smiled and snuck up behind the pink haired toddler and scooping him up with a loud squeal from the boys lips. He gently roughed with Teddy before lifting the shirt and blowing on his stomach for a series of squealing laughter. Then he set him down and watched as the kid went bolting around picking up the pillows he had just been throwing. Food was eaten, dishes were finished and soon the small family was settled and sitting around the low table and talking softly. It was peaceful until there was a soft knock on the door. Anute picked Teddy up and walked him into another room while Jami went to the kitchen to make tea and Charz stalked over to the door. 

Fantastic everyone was doing something except for him. He was about to stand when a snake dropped down from above to drape over his shoulder and stare at him in the eyes with a look of annoyance. Harry raised a brow, “Can I help you Aster?” 

The snake gave a hissing sigh, “You stated that when we came to join you that you would supply us with proper hiding spots yes? Teza stole my perch, I wish for a new one.” 

This was one thing he loved about snakes, they were such demanding creatures but loyal and intelligent. Harry nodded and stood feeling eyes watching him as he led the snake about the room until it hissed at him and he lifted a hand to press it against the wall feeling it. Looking around he snatched a pillow and transfigured it into a twisted and gnarled branch that was sturdy and used another spell to stick it to the wall. The snake proceeded to slither onto it and inspect it before giving a haughty tail flick and curling up to settle into a slumber.

Harry gave a calm smile and turned to look at his guest who was fascinating without the glamour. He did not look much different he still had the almost too large peach colored eyes and moss green dreadlocks with the assortment of bones, feathers, leaves and beads. A set of black and brown horns curled like ram horns back along his head and down and around his ears the tips touching his chin and tipped with silver. His deep brown skin was lined with almost unseen thin green vining and the tips of his fingers and toes were completely green. A long whip like tail swayed behind him and his ears were long and pointed. He was that strange beauty that seemed to bleed a dark mischievousness. 

The green eyes blinked calmly and he gave a smile, “Hello Rien, it is nice to meet you.”

He gave a polite nod and extended his hands out with the palms up. Harry was a bit confused but repeated the gesture and got a small smile and nod in response before he lowered his own. A greeting perhaps? Harry blushed, “Please have a seat.” The two sat down at the low table on opposite sides and Charz came over to stand close by while Jami brought in the tea and set the kettle down along with three cups, sugar, milk, honey, and lemon. Harry looked at the tea and a glass of water was set in front of him by a smug siren.

Harry snorted, “Oh I see how it is, know me so well already?”

Jami shrugged, “You never drink tea, and you don’t allow those fizzy things so water it is.”

The tea was divided out and Harry watched his guest pile honey into his along with lemon… could he even taste the tea? Oh, well to each there own. Jami stretched and leaned back and slowly the awkward silence fell over the group of four and it seemed like it was going nowhere. Then a giggling Teddy came running into the room straight for Harry his hair a bright lime green and Anute running behind him… with pink skin and yellow hair. 

Harry smiled and caught the toddler who was still laughing and the green eyed wizard drew the child closer and tickled him causing even more laughter. Then smiled and looked up to Anute who was smiling, “He is having a lot of accidental magic episodes.”

Anute nodded, “It happens, there will be ups and downs as with any child. He will be a very strong wizard one day. Come on Teddy let your papa have some time with his guest.”

Teddy pouted and looked at Harry before the blue eyes turned to look at the new guest. Peach eyes stared into blue and slowly Teddy shifted his hair and eye color to match the others and he saw the fae’s eyes widen in surprise. Harry stood and walked the toddler over to Anute who took him and then the struggle war happened of the kid trying to squirm his way from the grip and then running child off into his room followed by Anute.

Harry shook his head and took a seat the awkwardness lessoning some and he turned to the fae, “Sorry that was Teddy my god son. He lives with me because of difficulties at home.”

The fae nodded before slowly reaching out a hand palm up. Harry reached forward slowly and took the hand and his eyes widened as he felt a slight pressure in his mind and a soft warm voice spoke gently, “I hope you do not mind, this is how I communicate. I am Rien it is wonderful to finally speak with you, your son is a beautiful spirit.”

Harry smiled and thought back carefully, “Thank you, I am Harry.” 

The silence started again and the Fae simply gazed at him as if searching for something. “Finally a name to go with those green eyes. You have caused a lot of talk in the school since your arrival.”

The wizard shrugged, “Things tend to happen when I am around, and I have bad luck.”

The Fae gave a silent laugh, “Or is it simply good luck hidden in the bad? Tell me more about yourself please, and feel free to ask any questions.”

Harry smiled softly and thought a moment, “Not sure were to even begin with talking about myself… I’ve never really… been asked before, everyone’s always just known”

Rien tilted his head and peered at him with the strange glowing eyes, “Well perhaps if we exchanged questions, it might help... Lighten the mood so to speak, I shall begin I think.” He paused a moment and thought, “How about you tell me about why you came to hurriyah?”

The wizard smiled, “I wanted something new and different, I wasn’t sure that this is what I would want at first but… I couldn’t imagine a life doing what was expected of me, I needed to feel the trill. I wanted adventure, but one that I chose not one that was forced on me by the public or a prophesy”

Rien tilted his head and frowned, “A prophesy? You’re a child of the scroll?”

“Child of the scroll?”

The fae nodded, “It is what we fae call a child born into a destiny. They are children whose fates are prewritten and given before the date of their births. It is something we fae hold in much regard, mostly because it so rarely truly happens. So many try to fake the scroll writings but we fae know the difference. If I may, can I read upon your soul a moment, those of the scroll come with a mark upon it that tells of their struggles”

“If you think it would help I suppose so”

Rien nodded sweetly and gripped the others hands and slowly he began to glow a deep red brown color and leaves began to drift from his horns to pool in his lap, it was an odd sight but the feel of the magic was crisp and inviting, like a brisk morning air. The start of something beautiful and filled his soul with such light and pleasure him gasped and his eyes fell shut to the feeling. It was almost addicting to feel the brush of it against his heart and soul as he was embraced in a way that made his blood beat harder in his veins… this had not happened before. It was… erotic and strange. 

Then the others eyes slowly opened and the magic slipped from his body leaving him empty and hot, too hot. But the fae smiled and gently reached to brush a moss tipped finger across his cheek, “You are very blessed, and yet cursed in your fortune. I see its scar upon your soul, tattered and torn. Healed and broken time and time again. I hope to not reopen such a tragic wound. But I do know you now. Deeper than perhaps you meant for me to, you are one of Death and one of Life. On the precipice between. A guardian of ghost, and Ferrier of souls. You are one who will walk this earth for many many long years and longer. I feel for you, but I do wish to share those years with you. To walk beside you as the world shifts and changes, turns us aside and forgets… I would not mind such a life, if I could simply have you at my side.”

The green eyes stared into the others and he found himself wet cheeked and in wonder at the being before him… To be known so intimately by a touch, by a graze of magic and souls… he felt exposed and small before this creature. He felt… he truly felt alive once more, and that he had not felt in many many years. Not since the death of his mates and unborn child. He had loved and lost, scorned by its touch yet here it was again, blooming and attempting to knock at his closed doors. He could open the gate… but should he?


	34. The Pink Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to apologize for taking the long one year hiatus. I needed it to get my life back on track and to rekindle my soul. It's hard being a writer at times. We lose focus and vision and it affects our work. But now I am ready to jump back in and have fun with you all again. Thank you so much for being patient with me and waiting for me to come back.
> 
>  
> 
> Changes: I have decided over the course of my long year to make a few changes, both to my account and to the stories I am writing. I have decided after a long hard evaluation that some of my stories are not to the quality that I wish them to be and some I have completely lost myself to. Down below is a list of the stories that are currently ‘incomplete’ and what I plan to do with each one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Puppy Love: Will Continue to be updated  
> Hurriyah: Will Continue to be updated  
> Maniac In The Attic: Will Continue to be updated  
> Digital Magic: Is currently scheduled to be rewritten  
> Touch of Ice: Discontinued until further notice  
> Pure Bones: Is currently scheduled to be rewritten  
> Chocobo Rider: Is currently scheduled to be rewritten
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions about any other fanfic please let me know in the comments or by emailing me at: crystalstar45@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> Also be sure to check out my new contest/collection: [url=http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cover_Art_Collection/profile]CoverArtChallenge[/url]

The date, after the reading, had gone better than Harry ever could have imagined. He had been nervous but the Fae was just as much so, if not more. They had shared about themselves to one another and only when Teddy had required his attention did they finally part, though no kiss was shared except to the cheek, and a promise to speak again. Now it was two days after and classes where once again in full swing and Harry was trying to both get ahead in classes, keep up with his personal tutoring sessions while also being sure to explore his gifts to the best of his abilities. He had now given up on the potions that were meant to be making him better, Anute had confirmed he was practically immune to them and that they did no good to him at all.

 

He left his potions class and headed toward his rooms fully ready for lunch when a soft hand touched his shoulder, he turned and smiled at the siren he now considered his friend, “Jami, how was class?”

 

Jami smiled at him and shrugged, “Well it was good I guess. It was easier this time, it wasn't such a strain on me to be so far from you. This whole Master of Death thing is useful but also very annoying. Not that I blame you of course Harry”

 

The wizard nodded and sighed stretching, the two had been bonding more and more and it had not passed Harry’s yes that the siren still resented the position he was in but they had worked out a way around it and worked on a more partnership level than the master and servant level it was meant to be. Lets face it, you dont cage a siren. He looked up to the other to say something when a fist connected to his cheek and sent him slamming into the floor of the hall with a grunt of pain.

 

Their was a hissing shriek as Jami quickly stood over him keeping the smaller wizard beneath his form wings raising in threatening stance as he defended the downed wizard. The cheek smarted and he raised his hand to call Jami off from the attacker wanting to fight back himself but then thought better of it, Jami had not liked him doing that before.

 

The siren collided with the threat and Harry sat up, it was time he learned what the siren was capable of and to find out who wanted to attack him and why out of the blue. The attacker was a demon of some kind with ice green eyes and a dark look. The two clashed claws to claws and the energy swirled about them. The demon was skilled and knew how to handle the siren without a doubt. The two lashed at each other with claws, teeth, and elemental abilities that were a bit startling to watch. The demon using fire while the siren used Air based attacks both seemed evenly matched until Jami took a good hit to the chest and stumbled back before launching back into the fight his marks burning along his back egging him on into the fight more fiercely. 

 

The two were at each other's throats, and Harry wanted to jump in and help but when he moved to he got a sharp look from Jami and sighed staying where he was. This was dumb.. He could protect himself. A sickening crack and the demon flew back and slammed into an on looker who hissed in anger and tossed the demon into the wall. Harry felt bad for the demon now because he looked worse for wear. Green eyes turned to look at Jami who sighed and rolled his shoulders before walking back over to Harry and laid a gentle hand on the bruising cheek.

 

Harry just smiled, “I’m fine, and I could have taken him”

 

Jami laughed, “I know, but you stopped me from fighting the last time, I needed to prove to myself I could still fight. Come on, let's go get lunch before Anute sends a gargoyle after us”

 

The two glanced at the out of it demon and walked back towards their rooms talking softly between each other. It didn't bother Harry that the other wanted a chance to prove himself, he just hated people taking the pain, the fight, the risk for him. Then again, this was a place where people were trained to take the risk, the pain, and learn to end the fights. He shouldn’t be so worried. He took Jami’s hand gently and smiled at him. He received a smile in return and soon he opened the door and called out, “We’re home!”

 

Anute looked around the wall and smiled at them, “Harry, Jami I almost sent Charz out to get you two. You both shouldn’t be skipping meals these days. Need lots of energy for your first set of exams. Speaking of how are you two feeling?”

 

Harry groaned, why did everyone have to remind him about the damn exams, it already horrified him to know that this school didn't have one yearly exam… no they had four of them. Quarterly exams, it both horrified him and made him feel a bit excited all at once. It gave him a greater chance to see how he was progressing. “Nervous, excited, intimidated.”

 

Jami laughed, “Yeah much the same here. This is the most important one. If you fail them then you're removed from the class for the year. You can re-enter the class next year though. It's done that way so students who decide they don't want to continue the class, can back out gracefully.”

 

Harry nodded and then caught the blurring form of a certain toddler. He lifted Teddy up onto his hip and kissed the red cheek, then noticed… “Why is Teddy covered in goo?” sure enough the toddler was covered almost head to toe in a pink slimy goo and he was giggling up a storm. Not long after that statement a angry gargoyle came around the corner covered in the same goo. Only his goo seemed to be turning the grey stone skin pink. The wizard tried really hard before he started laughing lightly. “Okay, what happened” he finally managed to babble out between laughs.

 

The gargoyle sighed and began cleaning himself off, “We were playing when he accidently broke his toy snitch, he started crying and I was trying to cheer him up and then the little guy decided accidental magic was the best course of action and he summoned this… goo. Atleast he is no longer crying.”

 

The green eyes widened and soon he looked to Teddy and hugged him, “Wow Ted I guess your magic is just getting stronger and stronger, maybe we should get you a practice wand soon to help you focus your magic. I heard pureblood families use those”

 

Anute nodded, “Yes or you can use an amulet or pendant. The problem with most wizards is they begin to rely on their focus, like a wand or staff. It actually causes the magic to become more limited. That's why many of the creatures here don't use one. Our magic may be more wild and unruly but it is also far more potent. That may be a better course of action”

 

Harry nodded and began to help clean all the goo up, “Well Teddy looks like we just need to take you to the market and get something worked out, both for your abilities and your magic” he kissed the now fully pink cheek and laughed, but as he set teddy down the realization kicked in, “oh you little brat! You came running into my arms on purpose” he looked to the mirror and sure enough… he was pink. 

 

Now everyone was laughing brightly and food was being sat on the table for them, the pink epidemic luckily only attached to living matter, like skin and hair the clothes and furniture luckily stayed the colors they were meant to be and like that their lunch passed and Harry stood grabbing his bag, “Well looks like I am going to class pink until we find out how to get rid of it or how long it takes. You ready to protect me from all the laughter and stares my feathered guardian?” 

 

Jami laughed, “Sure as long as you don't touch me, if you turn my wings pink I may just have to murder you first.” 

 

The wizard laughed and nodded and soon goodbyes were made and they two stepped from their dorm room and into the halls ready to face the rest of their day and classes, pink wings and all much to the horror of Jami whom Harry touched last second as they were leaving the dorm. He just couldn't walk through the halls being the only one who was pink. Just not happening, plus he was a prankster, like the loved ones he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wold like to give a big thank you to a very special reader who sent in fanart for this story. Down below is a link of their rendition of Anute and Charz!
> 
> [url=http://ashitakia.tumblr.com/post/142818302848/two-characters-from-emeraldfalcons-wonderful]Its Awesome![/url]


	35. Examination and Duels Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so a few have pointed out that for a school were you ‘risk your life’ that there isnt a whole lot of danger yet and very few fights or death. Another stated that it was too slow of a plot and so on. This is a slow build story. It is meant to take time to develop and explore and so on. Also with this chapter we have reach ‘Quartlies’ so a fourth of the way through the school year. The school isnt set up to kill you right off the bet. It is set up to teach you about the world and how to survive in it. The higher level the classes and the more enemies you make, the more you risk your own life. Harry is in his first half of his first year so as of right now, he is not in as much danger as say a third year who has made enemies of multiple groups. There will be more violence, romance, and risk as we move ahead in the next set of Chapters. Also I would like to say that I will be speeding the plot build along a little. I am going to ‘try’ to fit in a weeks worth of classes per chapter unless the story calls for a slow down. Thank you everyone for being patient with me and sending me feedback.
> 
> Emmy

Harry finally put his pencil down as the last exam bell rang and the paper vanished from his desk. His face connected with it and he groaned, finally… after six hours he was done with the written portion of the exam, now he only had his practical left. This school excelled at making sure you could write the knowledge and demonstrate it properly equally. Yawning he stretched and grabbed his bag and got up and waited till most of the rush had left the exam room before leaving himself. He wasn’t too worried about most of his grades, a couple though… were sadly up in the air. A lot had happened while preparing for the exams and while he had taken classes. He had gotten to know Jami more, Teddy was now in beginner studies for kids his age and he was progressing at a decent pace in Parseltongue. Granted he still had a long ways to go with that. Still no sign of the headmaster or the young lamia professor. He worried but at the same time trusted the other knew how to handle themselves. 

He walked down the halls and was quickly joined by Jami who looked just as worn out as he did. Sitting at a single desk for six hours with only small five minute breaks was stressful, but that was part of the test in itself. Being able to stay focused on a task even if it was repetitive or thinking intensive. He smiled to the siren and stretched before tugging him to the cafeteria, they didn’t have the time to go all the way back to the dorms before the second half. Though he was curious… the only classes he had yet to take any test or exam in was Armed and Unarmed. HE was sure the professor had something in mind for it, it was after all a class that was hard to test in, though his curiosity was killing him. He smiled and waved as he saw the odd group of friends he had some how managed to accumulate over the first fourth of the year. The two kitsunes seemed to be bouncing out of their seats, how they had such energy he had no clue. The two draconian’s seemed less active and more pushing their food around and looking around warily, and as usual Justin looked like he had done something illegal. His grin spoke of a wondrous tale that his ears were sure to be graced with. He grabbed a tray of food and came over sitting at the table with Jami at his side the soft chorus of hellos ringing. 

Harry stretched, “So how was your written exams?”

The two draconians gave the so so hand gesture while the kitsunes started laughing. Justin rolled his eyes, “Fine for the most part, except I had the displeasure of being in the same exam room as these two lunatics. They kept setting off jynxs in the middle of the exam.”

Jet gasped, “You ass! You were firing them off to if I remember correctly.”

Justin twitched, “Yes, to make sure you two weren’t thrown out of the exam room!”

Jasper laughed brightly, “They wouldn’t have caught us… it was just a few jynxs”

Mortal snorted, “A couple jynxs? That's not what I heard. Some one said something about a cat being conjured into the room to meow in random locations, which set the werewolfs off, which the pissed of the vampires… you nearly started a clan war in the exam room from what I remember correctly”

Jet and Jasper just sort of grinned and shrugged.

Harry laughed lightly, “Wow seems I missed all the fun, I was with a bunch of random people. I think I saw a classmate or two but honestly I wasn’t paying much attention to what was around me. There were so many people”

Mortal nodded, “Well this is obstacle one. This is to weed out those who aren’t serious about the school and classes. See your whole first year is set up to prepare you for this school. You are, in a way, protected at the moment. That's why no one has outright attacked you yet. They have threatened and so on, but because your still fresh meat so to speak there is an unwritten rule that your to be untouched until you pass your first trials. This and the practical are your first trial that and your duel.”

Jami frowned, “Duel?”

Mortal nodded, “Normally only about 70% of students make it past the exams, then another 20% are weeded out by the practicals. Then come the duels. Your scores for the practical and written are tallied together and you are paired with a student that matches your strengths and weaknesses and you duel. Winner moves on in the school, loser is sent home, memories erased just like the ones who fail the other two stages.”

Harry frowned, “I did not hear about that part”

Septus blushed, “It is not normally advertised, they discourage fresh meat knowing so you dont start picking each other off before then. Also to deter cheaters and things.”

Harry and Jami both nodded and began eating. The wizard wondering who he would be paired with in the duel sessions. He was confident in his dueling abilities, but this was also not a wizard’s duel. There would be more of a risk in this one. It could be anything from unarmed, to armed and magic. He may even have to deal with a creature's personal ability or unique form of magic. He smiled and nodded, he was ready for it, or so he hoped. As long as he wasn’t paired against someone with animosity against him it may be a fair fight for the most part.

He had just finished his bowl of food when the bell went off and he sighed, “Practicals time. Goodluck everyone” then watched cards float to all of them and he grabbed his and headed to the room that was marked on the card. His friends also broke up into separate areas. Even the twins got split up this time, apparently the school got smarter after the last incident. He stretched and headed to his room and knocked on the door. When he heard the call to enter he stepped in and noticed the room was dark and he was the only one there. Stepping into a marked circle he looked around, wandering exactly what was about to happen. He heard a click of the door locking and he frowned and then a bright light flew at him and he dodged it quickly and looked around. So this was the practical. The lights went on and he saw a long tunnel, the floor was panelled with symbols and in the distance he could see a table with potions and the hall continued. It was a practicals trial. He would most likely have to use something from each class to succeed. 

He looked closely at each panel and noticed runes etched in each one. Slowly he read each rune and winced. Some were simple runes like ‘safety’. ‘Protection’ then some were ‘fire’, ‘poison’, ‘confusion’. Curiously he touched the fire one and yelped backing up to dodge the random fireball. He took a steadying breath and nodded, okay each rune was literal. So taking that to heart he began to slowly step onto the panels that had safety words. Slowly he made it through till about three rows of panels away and the safe panels vanished and all were labeled poison. Looking around he saw all the panels behind him had changed as well. He got lower looking at the poison panels and noticed each had a small image next to it and smiled. They were all animal based poisons and toxins, and the potions table was next. 

Looking it over he stepped onto the adder plate and watched the plate shift and change into an adder snake and bite him in the ankle. He hissed in pain and limped to the potions table and began sorting through each potion looking for the antidote. He found a small elixir and smiled downing it carefully and waited for the potion to take effect. It took longer than he was expecting and he looked down and saw the injury was gone. He figured it had worked and stepped around the table and a wall slid down to display the components of another spell. He looked it over and smiled. He knew this spell. Slowly he sliced his hand over and traced over specific points in the written spell and it lit up before the wall dissolved and the rest of the hallway was revealed. 

Taking a deep breath he going through each of the trials that had been set up. Healing, Soul Magic, even warding was being tested. He had to walk through a spell throwing hall, heal a wounded illusion. By the end of the hall he could feel his magic tiring out and he reached for the doorknob and froze. Something wasn’t right… what was he missing. He slowly went through each of the trials again in his head. What had he missed. He looked around and then spotted it, almost as if it wasn’t there, a shimmering on the wall to his right. Walking closer he saw a pattern of runes and smiled, He had been right. The door had been a diversion. He analyzed the rune sequence and then finished it and the floor under him glowed and the long hall broke apart and he found himself back in the practicals room he had first entered. 

He smiled and bowed then took his leave and watched another student step in after him. He took a deep breath and walked back to the room and found a note from Anute and Charz letting him know they took Teddy for a trip to Selkie Beach so that he and Jami had time to rest and worry about the practicals without worrying about a rambunctious toddler. He was thankful as he curled up in bed yawning. It wasn’t long before he was completely out. He swore he felt someone curl up with him a couple hours later but was just too tired to do anything about it at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> To confusing?  
> Anything I can change?


End file.
